My bestworst mistake
by edluver09
Summary: I always thought that I would end up with Edward but I was wrong, so so so wrong. I never though we would break up and I had a huge secret that I kept from him when I moved to Phoenix. Now I'm in Washington and hopefully I won't see him or the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic ever so please help me along. I'm writing this with my friend and she's also on fan fic and her name in PhoenixIvy and she's also writing another story so check her out as well. Let me know what you think so that we can really get this thing going.  
**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, sweetie, are you sure you can do this by yourself?" My mom Renee asked for the millionth time this week.

"Yes mom, I can. If anything happens I'll call you immediately." Although in the past four years now I haven't yet refused she still says the same thing every time I go out.

"You better baby. I'll be expecting a call from you every day" Renee she said with a slight frown. "Also, give my regards to Charlie. I hope he gets better soon."

"I will mom. Love you. I'll call you as soon as we're settled." I hugged my mother and Phil goodbye and I picked up my daughter Renesmee (I say just go with Renesmee and say that Bella used Esme's name because she wanted Nessie to have something of Edward's family.)

"Tell grandma and Grandpa Phil bye sweetheart." I told Nessie. "You won't see them for awhile."

"Bye nana and grandpa Phil. Love you. I see you soon. I promise." And with that Nessie kissed my mom and Phil goodbye.

I walked into the airport with Nessie at my side. When she's nervous she likes to be held, not only that but I didn't want her to get lost.

We waited patiently to board our flight and Nessie wouldn't stop asking questions. "I get to see Grandpa Charlie right?"

"Yes darling. But you have to be careful around him. He's sick and we're going to help him."

"Why is he sick?" She inquired.

"I don't know. But we're going to help him get better."

She seemed to accept that answer and was quiet for a few minutes before she asked the one question that I dreaded the most. "Will I get to see my daddy?"

I looked at her with guilt in my eyes. The only thing that I ever told her about _him_ was that he lived in Forks, while he used too, and that we dated for a while in high school. "I don't think so baby."

Nessie looked so defeated, her lower lip trembling and her eyes downcast, when I gave my answer. The closest she ever had to a father figure was when I was with James, but I ended that when I decided to move to Seattle. "Oh, ok. Is it because he doesn't love me?"

Before I could answer the attendant announced that our flight was boarding.

Luckily she fell asleep as soon as we were in our seats and taking off. I hoped I could wait a few more years before I told her the truth_. He_ didn't know she was his. Hell he didn't even know I was pregnant in the first place. God, please let my avoid any contact with him if he's in Forks, or even Seattle.

The Plane landed in Seattle almost three hours later.

Renesmee and I stepped out of the airport terminal into the icy rain falling from the sky in sheets. We had already called a cab and jumped in as soon as it had arrived. The cab took us straight to our new house, courtesy of my stepfather Phil. And we immediately got settled in. Being back this close to Forks was hard and I was already having problems keeping my memories and the pain at bay. I kept having flashbacks to the hardest time of my life.

******

_The plane trip to Phoenix was horrible, I had to get up and get sick every little while and I missed my home in Forks. I wished now more than ever that this was all just a horrible dream. I never imagined in my worst nightmares that last night would have gone as bad as it did._

_Charlie was saddened to see me go because there was no way I could explain it all to him, especially since I could not stop crying. He guessed that this had something to do with HIM, but I refused to tell him what was going on. _

_Two and a half hours later the plane landed in Phoenix and I stumbled my way off the plane into my mothers waiting arms. She held me close and tried to understand me through my tears. I noticed Phil walk away to give us some time and to go get my luggage. When he came back I was no longer crying because I had no more tears left. My mother held onto me as we made our way home. _

_When we got home I decided it was now or never to tell my mom and never was no longer an option. I pulled her into my room with me and sat next to her on my bed. I finally forced my sobs and whimpers to stop so I could tell her. She seemed to understand that I was trying to say something so she just waited until I began to speak._

"_Mom…."_

"_Yes dear? Is there something you need? What's wrong your father and I have no idea what's wrong and we don't know how to help you just tell me…" I held my hand up to silence her taking a deep breath to prepare myself._

"_Mom…um….I'm not sure how to say this and I'm so Afraid you'll be disappointed in me…but-"_

"_Oh sweetheart I could never-"_

"_Mom I'm pregnant"_

I woke up in a daze. I must've been extremely tired because I don't even remember falling asleep. I didn't remember where I was until I looked around. I looked over at my beautiful daughter sleeping so peacefully. I lay in bed and remembered that I had dreamt about the night I had left Forks. I had broken my dad's heart and became a responsible adult at the same time.

I lay down in bed for hours just staring at the TV. To tell you the truth I just had it on for noise. After a while I fell back asleep and waited for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day I started living a life without my mother near me to help. It was going to be hard but worth it in the end.

I must've fallen asleep again because when I woke up and glanced at the alarm clock. It was 6:30. So I dragged myself out of bed to take a shower before I woke up Nessie.

Ten minutes later I felt clean and ready to begin the day. I walked into my daughter's room and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so beautiful her hair was wavy and brown just like mine; her face was beautiful and serene. She got the beauty from her father I knew because she sure didn't get it from me I was too ordinary. She had his beautiful emerald green eyes too. But she honestly didn't look much like him she just looked more like a prettier more angelic version of me.

I sighed and gently shook her awake. She peeked out at me from underneath her long eyelashes. She looked so much like Edward when she did that. I sighed again and told her she had to get ready for school. At that she jumped out of bed like a shot jumping around the room excited and asking me what she should wear for her first day. This time it was Alice that she reminded me of. I sighed again and helped her get ready for her first day at her new pre-school.

10 minutes later we were in my FPV F6 Typhoon, in a nice blue color, which Phil bought me after making it to the major leagues, heading to the school. I finally pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I got Nessie out of the back and we head towards the school.

"Oh mommy, I can't wait!" Nessie said well swinging my hand.

"Why is that sweetie?" I asked

"I get to make new friends." Nessie replied sweetly.

I looked at my daughter in awe. Her sweetness reminded me so much of.....him….and I couldn't hold back my tears. Nessie must've noticed because her face fell just a little bit.

"Why you crying mommy?" She asked sadly.

I had to think quickly on my feet and come up with an answer. "I'm just sad not to have you around today. I'm going to the house to get everything settled before I come and get you."

It appeared that my lie was believable because her face lit up at the mention of the house and she couldn't stop smiling while we walked into her class. I kissed Nessie goodbye and left her in the hands of her teacher.

As I drove to our new house, which Phil bought us, I couldn't help the sadness that feel upon me. Back in high school I thought I would be living this life with my jackass of an ex-boyfriend. Now I was a single mother on my own. Let me point out I'm not complaining and I've done just fine. But back in Phoenix I had my mom if I needed help, but now I had no one. I had to take care of my daughter and my father.

Pulling into the driveway of my new home I couldn't help but stare in awe. It was gorgeous. It was a two-story house with a nice yard in the front and the back. It was a slight powder blue color but you could only tell in the sunlight other than that it was gray but still beautiful. The huge windows really made the house quite beautiful and it as situated in a really beautiful upper-class side of town.

It was Tuesday so I wasn't starting class till tomorrow. So I decided to start work on my next column. I answered a few of my less news worthy letters on my website before I started on my stack that was going in the New York Times on Sunday. I was a highly thought of and very sought after advice columnist. I had finished high school with honors only months after my move to Phoenix since I didn't really want to be at school when my pregnancy started showing. After I graduated I immediately started taking Internet college courses including writing, English, psychology, and journalism. During this time I started an internship at a local newspaper and began my advice column called Swan Letters. It became very popular in Phoenix and eventually I was answering a few letters everyday. When I went out on maternity leave I got the offer to work for the New York Times once a week doing my advice column. I took it immediately. I've been working there for nearly five years now and I love it. I even started my own website so that I could answer more letters. I never used my real name to answer letters because I still don't like the limelight even though I love hearing people talking about my most recent column. And recently I published my first book. It was about teen pregnancy under the same name I use for my columns which is simply Swan.

The book was a huge success and I get letters from pregnant teens everyday telling me how much my book helped them to survive their pregnancies. I loved being able to help so many people even though I could barely help myself. Because to be honest even after four years my broken heart never healed and I still love _him_ even after what he did to me.

**So how did you like it? I just had this story idea pop into my head one night and I asked my friend to help me write it. Please review, We really need to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so there's no confusion, in this story they're all human. Ok so I didn't really work on this chapter but I helped with some ideas. So enjoy what PhoenixIvy wrote.**

Bella POV

The day was going by fairly quick. This morning I was able to unpack all of our stuff, everything was set up and I even had time to go to the grocery store to stock our new kitchen. Since I wasn't doing to bad for myself and Phil and Renee were doing well. I already had high end brand new kitchen appliances. Our furniture had already been moved in and set up before we got here thanks to Phil. I moved around the house hanging pictures and making the house look nice then I went onto one of the extra bedrooms that I set up as a library and began to organize my books the way I liked them. By the time I was finished it was already two in the afternoon and Reneesme would be getting out of school in less than an hour, so I rushed upstairs and cleaned myself up. Finished up and went out to my car thinking about how weir it was to be back so close to Forks. I was having a great day so far I got so much done but I had this unnerving feeling of dread that something was going to happen but I shrugged it off and hopped into my car,

I pulled out into the street and made my way to Lake Forest Park Montessori Pre-School. I was getting more and more anxious as I got closer to the school, but nothing seemed wrong or out of place so I shrugged it off. I still had about 15 minutes before school got out so I pulled my lap-top from under my seat and tried to concentrate on writing my new book to help teen mothers. My first book helped then through the first four years. I finished writing a few more pages before I saw the kids starting to leave the school. I saw Reneesme exit with a boy around her age with short curly brown hair, he was very cute even next to Reneesme and that's saying something. Although I had never seen the kid before, he seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't place why. The two looked so cute together and they seemed to be getting along really well.

I climbed out of the car and went to the sidewalk and waited for Reneesme to finish talking. When she finally saw me she gave the boy a hug and then ran to my side looking a little embarrassed. She ran up and buried her blushing face in my shoulder while she hugged me. I decided that I would ask her more about her friend when we got home. I opened the door and helped her into her booster seat before climbing in to the car myself. As we pulled out she waved goodbye to who I assumed was the boy she was with. As I turned the corner I glanced back to him but caught sight of something that stopped my breath.

Bronze hair and green eyes flashed in my vision but I turned the corner too quickly to be sure. I was hyperventilating and Nessie was trying to ask what was wrong but I was desperately trying to convince myself that it was my imagination. There was no way that the man there was Edward. I though his name for the first time in years and the name seemed to burn itself more into my brain, angry that it was ignored. I finally convinced myself that there was no way Edward was there. He was probably long gone traveling the world with his rich family or maybe going to some Ivy League college. There was no way he'd waste his time here. I kept repeating this to myself until I finally calmed myself. Reneesme was looking at me with fear and concern.

"Mommy are you k?"

"Yes my Nessie. I'm sorry about that. Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine."

"K mommy, I luv you."

"I love you too sweetie."

We arrived just as we finished talking. I pulled Reneesme out of her seat and we headed up to our house. As soon as we were inside she stated that she had homework so I helped her set up all of her art set out on the dinning room table and watched her color for awhile before I decided it was time to start dinner. I made lasagna and breadsticks knowing it was one of Nessie's favorites. By the time I was done Nessie had already finished coloring and was looking at one of her favorite picture books. I called her to dinner and decided now was the perfect time to talk about school.

"So Nessie, who was that boy you were talking to?"

Nessie blushed scarlet and looked down embarrassed. This piqued my interest. Nessie was hardly ever nervous. She finally looked back up at me, her cheeks still pale pink.

"That's my best friend." She stated happily though the blush rose again a little.

"Oh? What's his name?" I asked, happy that she found a friend so quickly.

"Jacob Cullen." I looked at her in shock and I swear my heart stopped beating.

**What do you tnink? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Love to all who reviewed last chapter. You really made us happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. So far we have extra chapters and we're still going. Enjoy! Oh, and we don't own Twilight, just so that you know.**

**Edward POV**

I woke up on my back with a killer headache. You think I wouldn't drink so much at the club, but what can I say, once I start to have flashbacks of my Bella, I have to continue to drink. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at my fiancée Tanya. She was sexy as fuck and not a bad lay either. I remembered the night that I first saw her.

_I slowly made my way to a leggy blonde after my band had finished up our set. The only reason that I played in the band was so that I would have something to do besides study to become a doctor. _

_She was the sexiest, well second sexiest, woman I have seen in my life, I thought to myself. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, what's your name." I said casually and gave her my sexy smirk. I knew that women fell for it, so I used it whenever I wanted to get laid._

"_Hi, I'm Tanya. Wanna go back to my place?" She replied with a smirk of her own._

_Well damn, this girl works just as fast as I do. "Sure. Let's go" We walked out of the club and went back to her place. _

We'd been together ever since, and I just recently proposed to her. Still, there was something off about our relationship. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but there was something. I attempted to get out of bed and into the shower but Tanya's body held me in place and then she spoke.

"Where are you going baby?" She asked sleepily.

"Just gonna get in the shower." I replied and kissed her.

As soon as my lips touched hers I was waiting for that spark but it never happened. To tell the truth, it never happened, **NEVER**. Well, ok, that's a lie, it did happen before but never with Tanya or any other woman I had slept with, only with Bella.

"I better get in the shower. We have stuff to do today." I told her once we broke apart.

"But I'd rather stay in bed with you." She said as she put her hand in my boxers.

This is what I loved about her. No matter what we had to do, she'd rather have sex. Not that I can blame her, I was a fucking sex god. I'd been told many, many times and I always made sure I left that impression. But today we actually did have to get out of bed. It was our turn to pick up Jacob from pre-school, and I loved my nephew to death.

"Sorry. But it's our turn to pick up and watch Jacob." I said and got out of the bed and slowly made my way to the bathroom, since I felt like the room was spinning.

She whined a little and I had to hold back a groan. I hated when she did that. Now that I think about it, I hated basically everything she did, except the sex. That's the only reason that I put up with her. She was lucky that she had me. I was Edward fucking Cullen and I could have anyone I wanted….well almost anyone. I still couldn't have the only one I truly loved, Bella. She was the only one I would ever love, but she left me and I couldn't have her, nor would I ever.

I stepped into the steaming shower and just let the water work on my tense muscles. I was so stiff from playing last night, plus all the alcohol I drank. I stayed in the shower just remembering Bella and remembering why she left me, I didn't really blame her for hating me and it was my fault that she left, but if she truly loved me wouldn't she have at least tried to make it better? Well it's been four years and I still can't forget her face that night when she pulled away from me for the last time. Alice and Jasper were still mad at me for what I did to her. I don't think that night will ever stop haunting me. After a few minutes I got out of the shower and got dressed so that I could go pick up Emmett and Rosalie's four year old son, Jacob from Lake Forest Park Montessori pre-school.

**So, how was it. We did this chapter now because it was just a perfect time. Reviews are loved. So what's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

Bella POV

I lay awake in bed and couldn't help but think about today's events. First, I had an unnerving feeling when I went to pick up Nessie. Second it was confirmed when she told me about her new best friend Jacob Cullen. I just couldn't believe my luck. No matter what I did I could never get away from the Cullen's. It was really hard for me to try and fall asleep but eventually I did. When I woke up the next morning, around 6:30 am, I was still worrying about the information I found out yesterday. I took my time in the shower because it was the one thing that could make me relax. I put on jeans and t-shirt because today I had my first class, which was writing. After I was done I went to wake up Nessie. She was just so stubborn when it came to waking up.

I tapped my daughter on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Nessie, sweetie. It's time to wake up. You have to get ready for school."

"I don't wanna, mommy." She replied sleepily.

It was the same thing every time, but this time I had a rebuttal, even if I didn't like the idea. "Don't you want to see your friend Jacob today?"

That got her. She slowly sat up and said, "Oh I do. We're going to be such good friends." She seemed so excited and I couldn't help but smile.

It only took her about 30 minutes to dress herself and eat. I then did her hair in a braid because, and I quote, "I want Jake to like me. And I love my mommy's braids." After I did her hair, it was time to take her to school. We walked outside and I put her in the booster seat. When I dropped off Nessie, I didn't take very long to walk her inside. After I walked back to the car I noticed the time and realized that I was late. I drove fast, which I never did, to make it to class in a decent amount of time.

I finally made it to school and rushed in the door. As I walked in I saw a flash of spiky hair look up as I ran into the class but I was in such a rush I didn't pay much attention. I immediately sat down and began taking notes. The class seemed to pass by quickly and before I knew it, it was time to leave. Since it was only 12:30, I decided that I would get some lunch. I started walking to the door but I slowed my movements when I saw someone I never expected to see, well not in this class anyways, standing by the door looking at me.

As I approached the door I slowly spoke. "So, how have you been?"

Alice looked at me intently then replied, "I've been good. I would've been better if my best friend hadn't walked out of my life. But hey, we all can't be winners now can we."

Even though I was surprised to see her, I had to smile. She was my best friend up until I left and cut the Cullen family out of my life.

"So," Alice said, "How have you been?"

I wasn't surprised that she asked me. I just didn't know how to answer. Making a quick decision I decided that I'd answer with honesty….for the most part.

"I've been good. I graduated early with honors. I got a degree in English, journalism, and psychology. Now I'm back here to look after Charlie, and I'm starting to work on my masters in journalism." That's basically the truth but I won't mention Nessie, I thought to myself.

"Sounds like you've been busy." Alice said sadly. "Is that why you never contacted me?"

I looked into her eyes and saw just how much I had hurt her with my decision. "Alice," I said, "I never meant to hurt you and…." I just didn't know how to tell her, "There's just some stuff that I had to deal with. I'm sorry."

Alice looked at me and must've believed me because her face became less sad. "Well, I understand. So, do you want to go get lunch with me?" She asked while she pouted.

That pout still worked on me and I had to agree. We went to a café nearby and ate and talked until about two. I finally looked at my watch and noticed I needed to leave to pick up Reneesme. "I'm sorry Alice, I have to go. There's something I have to do."

"It's ok," she said while she looked at her watch as well, "I have to do something as well, but I do expect you to call me. I want to be your friend again. We can even start from scratch if you want."

I couldn't say no. It would be nice to have her around, and then I realized that I would have to tell her about my daughter soon. "I promise to call and I would love to be your friend again." I hugged her before I walked out the door and went to pick up Nessie.

I pulled up to the school just in time to see Nessie and Jake walking out together. I got out of the car and stood by the door until Nessie reached me. As I was looking around I got another surprise. Alice was at the school as well. I tried to turn away before she saw me, but luck wasn't on my side. She saw me and walked towards me.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. As I was trying to think of a response, Nessie and Jake had reached us. I picked Nessie up, while Alice grabbed Jake's hand, and I was holding her when Alice asked, "Who's this?" I was panicking but I couldn't think of anything to say other than the truth, "Um….." I really wasn't ready for this yet, I thought to myself.

"This is Reneesme." I replied. "And she's my daughter."

Alice looked at me in surprise and then I thought to myself, well crap, this wasn't how I pictured this moment going.

**OMG!!! How could I end it there? I'm a horrible horrible person, but it makes the story more addicting. Review because I love them! So who's POV is next. You'll just have to wait! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I have to explain something. This chapter was supposed to be chap 4 but I messed up and made it chapter 5. So this was actually supposed to go before the last chap. I thought I could do without it, but it was too important. And because I messed up, you all will be getting another chap today. So here you go!**

Edward POV

No, no it just couldn't be, could it? No I had to stop that line of thought right there. There was no way she would come back after all this time but brown eyes and chestnut hair was the only thing my brain was processing.

I arrived at the Lake Forest Park Montessori Pre-School to pick up Jacob right on time. He was waving goodbye to some just as I ran up. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi uncle Eddie."

He was the only one I allowed to call me that, but only because he was my only nephew and I loved him. I smiled, just as he waved again to someone behind me. I turned trying to see whom he was waving to and saw the vision that now haunted me. Chocolate eyes and chestnut hair. The chocolate eyes showed confusion and shock in the split second before they were gone, but there was no way Bella, my Bella, had come back.

But the vision still haunted me and I began to worry. What if that really was Bella? I couldn't escape my thoughts they were becoming too much so I tried to start a conversation with Jacob.

"So nephew how was school?"

"Good."

"Any cute girls."

Jacob giggled and turned away. Hmmm that piqued my interest.

"So Jacob who is she?"

"I dunno what you're talking about." He denied still not looking at me.

"Come on buddy, why won't you talk to me?"

"Her names Ren….es…..may. She's new." He tried to spit out quickly but stumbled over the name. "But I don't like her she a gurl and she has cooties."

I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Cooties?"

"Yes all gurls have cooties didn't you know?" He asked with a serious expression.

"Oh do they? I've never heard that before."

Jacob sighed and went back to glaring out the window.

As soon as the car was quiet again my mind began to wonder back to thoughts of Bella so I tried to start the conversation back up.

"So…..Reneesme, that's a strange name."

"I calls her Nessie." He states proudly.

"Oh. Does everyone call her that?"

"No. She said her mom like people to call her Ren….es…..may but she's getting used to Nessie."

I notice he stumbles over the strange name again and try not to laugh at my four-year-old nephew.

"Oh. So what else happened at school today."

"Nessie told me alls about where she used to live."

"Oh and where did she use to live."

"She said it was called Fe…nix Arzona."

I was shocked. First the strange vision and now this, but there was no way this was Bella. The universe was just trying to get back at me for what I did to her.

_Flashback_

_This was going to be the best night of my life. It was prom and Bella looked gorgous although she was a little paler than usual. She had been sick lately but she seemed to be feeling better. She was a little more nervous than usual, even for prom. During the car ride she kept glancing at me and seemed to be trying to say something but she didn't seem to be able to get it out._

_I looked at her curiously and when she blushed I gave her my best 'dazzling smile' as she put it. She gave me a small nervous smile in return. I was starting to get nervous, that smile always worked on her. What could possibly be going on that she would be so nervous to tell me what she was trying to say and not be affected by my smile?_

I just couldn't get her out of my head and the flash backs kept coming back, I didn't want to remember prom, it was the worst day of my life and I didn't want to relive it. That night was when I made the biggest mistake of my life and when I lost my Bella forever. It's been four years and I finally managed to stop the flashbacks but just because of the flash of Chestnut and chocolate the flashbacks are returning and are tearing my heart open again. My mistake of that night still haunts me because it caused me to lose my Bella, but I have Tanya now so I started to think of her. But she was no Bella and it didn't help much. By the time I was able to clear my head we were already at Emmett and Rose's.

I helped Jacob out of his seat and we went inside. Rosalie was already home with Alice at her side while they talked about one of Alice's new fashion critiques in one of the many magazines she worked for. As soon as we got in the door Jacob ran to Rosalie already telling his mother all about his new friend. Alice immediately noticed I was a little preoccupied with my own thoughts and she immediately started to question me.

"Whats wrong Edward?"

"Nothing Al I'm just thinking about my date with Tanya tonight." I hated lying to Alice.

"Oh. Okay as long as there is nothing wrong." I could tell she was still suspicious.

I decided to try and change the topic. "So Alice, are you ready for class tomorrow?"

**Ok so what do you guys think? Ok, so another pov later tonight. Love you all!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I promised here's another update. Hope you like it. Once I started to write, I couldn't stop and this is what happened. Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

As I was getting ready for class today, I couldn't help but think about the talk with Edward yesterday. I couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen. I couldn't say exactly what, but there was something. I put on my designer clothes, because that's all I have, and put on my make-up. I never went anywhere, especially public, without make-up. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast before I went to class. After I chose cereal and sat down Jasper came in.

"Hey beautiful." He said, "Are you excited for today?"

"Yeah," I replied with cereal in my mouth. I know it wasn't very lady like, but Jasper and I had been married for a year and a half and he's seen worse.

"Well that's good. Hopefully you're writing will be as good as your fashion sense." He snickered and I hit him playfully on the arm.

"I'm not that bad at writing, I just would rather put outfits together." I replied. "Oh I need to go. I don't want to be late."

"Well then leave. The universe will fall apart if you're late." Jasper said with a smirk on his lips.

"That's so true." I replied and kissed him as I headed out the door. I drove at a fast pace because that's what I always did. I parked my yellow Porsche in the parking lot and headed to class. I was about 7 minutes early so I had a good choice in seats. I chose a seat in the back and pulled out my laptop. Not too soon after the rest of the class filled in and class begun. We had been taking notes for about 15 minutes when the door opened and a girl with chestnut brown hair came in. As she spotted me, I knew her face immediately. It was Bella. But she quickly looked away, sat down and began taking notes. I sat impatiently in my seat waiting for class to end. When it did, I put my laptop away in a flash and waited by the door for Bella. She finally was heading to the door but slowed down when she realized it was me.

"So, how have you been?" She said slowly.

"I've been good." I said while looking at her intently. "I would've been better if my best friend hadn't walked out of my life. But hey, we all can't be winners now can we." She smiled after I gave her my response.

Wanting to know more about her I asked "So, how have you been?" I saw something flash in her eyes but couldn't figure out what it was and decided to ignore it for now.

"I've been good." She replied. "I graduated early with honors. I got a degree in English, journalism, and psychology. Now I'm back here to look after Charlie, and I'm starting to work on my masters in journalism." She had excitement in her voice when she spoke of her accomplishments. I was proud of her. But then I remembered she mentioned Charlie. I heard that he was diagnosed with cancer and was going to ask her about it, but I decided against it.

"Sounds like you've been busy. Is that why you never contacted me?" I tried not to sound sad but I failed miserably.

"Alice," she said, "I never meant to hurt you and…." she paused for a few seconds. "There's just some stuff that I had to deal with. I'm sorry."

I was so happy to hear her that I felt my face lighten a little. "Well, I understand. So, do you want to go get lunch with me?" I asked with a pout. It worked when I was in high school, it has to work now. Actually it did work now, so I knew she would cave. And I was right, one look at the pout and she agreed. Before leaving, I quickly texted Edward.

'_Won't be able to meet u after class or go to lunch c u l8tr' _I sent him the text and two minutes later I got a message from him asking why, but I didn't reply.

We went to a nearby café to talk and eat until about two. Bella looked at her watch and said, "I'm sorry Alice, I have to go. There's something I have to do."

That's when I looked at my watched and remembered I had to pick up Jake today.

"It's ok, I have to do something as well, but I do expect you to call me. I want to be your friend again. We can even start from scratch if you want." I said.

"I promise to call and I would love to be your friend again." She replied and then walked out the door. I gathered my stuff and headed back to my car. I knew that I would make it to the pre-school in time because of the way I drove. As I predicted I got to the school right as it was let out. I got out of the car to wait for Jake when I noticed he was walking out with a beautiful little girl. Well that must be his new friend Nessie, I thought to myself. I noticed a nice blue car and was looking around for the driver when I noticed Bella again.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I asked quite surprised. It was at that moment that Jake and his friend Nessie reached us. I took Jakes hand as Bella picked up the little girl. Wheels in my head started to rotate.

"Who's this?" I asked because I was curious.

"Um….." she said panicked, "This is Reneesme. And she's my daughter."

I looked at her, in surprise, and she still looked panicked.

"How old is she." I really had to find out more.

She took a breath and said, "She's 4 going on 5." She tried to look calm but her shaky voice gave it away. "Alice, can we do this later. Please?" She pleaded with me.

"Sure. How about tomorrow we go to lunch?" I replied.

She nodded her head in agreement and then put her daughter in the car. As she was getting in the car she turned to me and said, "Alice. Can you please not tell anyone?"

"OK." I replied and then I took Jake and put him in the car and drove off. I really didn't know what to do here. I could tell Edward that Bella was back, despite the fact that he was with Tanya. In turn that meant I had to tell him about Reneesme, and I just promised Bella that I wouldn't. I'm totally screwed I thought to myself. I was debating with myself and I didn't even realize I arrived at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Aunty Alice. Are you gonna get me out of the car?"

"Huh?" I looked around and realized where I was. "Oops. Sorry Jake, I was thinking."

I got out of the car and walked Jake to the door. Rose was already waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I was driving slower because I was thinking." I replied and hopefully she believed me.

"Well," she said, "at least you made it here before everyone else showed up."

She must've seen confusion on my face because she replied, "It's Wednesday Alice. You know we have our weekly family meals on Wednesday's."

"Oh that right. Sorry. I was thinking about class and the homework we were assigned." I lied. I'd really been thinking about Bella.

"It's ok. I know how easily distracted you are." She chuckled. "Come on and help me in the kitchen. I nodded my head and followed her into the house. We made dinner quickly and I didn't realize that everyone had arrived. I tried keeping myself busy so that I wouldn't have to talk to Edward, but he seemed to corner me.

"Alice, are you ok?" he asked with obvious concern.

"No." I replied. He looked at me to continue to talk and that's when I made my decision. "Edward I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone and you can't do anything about it yet. Understand?"

He nodded his head that he understood, so I took a breath and continued. "When I was sitting in class today, Bella came in." He looked at me and I saw confusion and sadness in his eyes.

"Did you tal-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm not done. Not only is she back, but she has a daughter."

Edward stared at me and as soon as I did I regretted telling him because I saw something in his eyes that I really wished I hadn't. Love and want.

**What do you think? Did you like a different pov? Ok, so review and tell us what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here's another chapter. Oh, and to answer your questions oompaloompa6262, it's yes to both. I just have too many ideas going on now, that'll it might take awhile to get to them. So just hold tight. I swear it'll be worht it! To the rest of you, just keep reading. I was just hit with many ideas recently adn I'm trying to work them in.**

**Edward POV**

It was early Wednesday morning and I still couldn't get rid of the vision of chocolate eyes and chestnut hair out of my head. Tanya has been babbling on and trying to snap me out of it but I just can't look at her because her face just blurs out of my vision like my brain is trying to tell me she's not important. My brain just won't let me forget Bella. Her name echoed around my brain like a whistle every time I thought it. Bella Bella Bella!

Whoever I saw yesterday that shared the hair and eye color of Bella started a whole new assault on my heart. I love her but I hate her. I mean sure I was the one who messed up but she was the one who left and didn't let me apologize or explain or give me another chance. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw her again…. I'm so mad at her but………

"Edward…Hey Edward. Edwaaard!" Tanya was tugging on my hair and trying to get my attention. She reminded me of a three year old trying to get attention. I swear sometimes she could be so annoying…. but I love her…. don't I?

"What do you want Tanya?"

"It's time for you to go to class sweetie."

"Oh…yeah alright." Class…. my brain was so occupied I forgot about it. I was taking medical and nursing classes at Seattle U so that I could open up that private practice with my father. I had always wanted to be a doctor just like Carlisle was, and when I told him the first thing he said was that if I really wanted to become a doctor and I got my degree, we would open a practice together. I've dreamed of doing just that ever since he mentioned it. When I entered college to pursue a career in medicine Carlisle was so proud and promised that when I graduated, if I was still interested, then we would start our practice. My father was an amazing doctor and I couldn't wait for the chance to work with him.

I was still sitting in the same spot thinking and Tanya was beginning to get a little ticked at me.

"Edward, seriously are you ever gonna get off your lazy butt and go to class? How are you gonna become a rich and important doctor if you don't go to class?" She sneered at me.

I glared at her. Of course she mentions the rich and famous part. See this is why I never fell for her the same way I fell for Bella.

"Yeah, yeah Tanya whatever I'm going. Although I don't see how you should be the one lecturing me, you don't work and you don't even go to school so stop being such a hypocrite." I snarled back at her.

She pouted a little at that. "Edward, come on don't be like that. I love you. I'm just trying to help you out. I know how much you want to become a doctor. And besides I do have a job, having a social life like mine is more work than any job." She giggled a little at that.

I snorted at that and made my way to the closet and then the bathroom so I could get dressed and ready for class.

I used to enjoy the sound of her laugh, but just like every other girl I've been with since Bella; she is beginning to tire me too. I know my attitude toward women makes me a total douche but I just can't help it. I'm just not the committing type. I don't even know why I asked Tanya to marry me, I doubt we'll stay together long enough to even make it to the wedding ceremony. We'd been together for almost two years but I didn't think it would last much longer. She says she loves me but she doesn't seem much like the committing type either.

"Edward, baby you really should get to class you're going to be late." Tanya called from another room.

I realized I had been standing at the sink just thinking for about fifteen minutes. I scrubbed at my teeth quickly, ran a brush through my unruly bronze hair and grabbed my keys before dashing out he door. I called a quick "goodbye" to Tanya as I ran to my car, but didn't stay to see if she heard me.

I arrived in class with only a minute to spare. I sat down and prepared for today's lecture. I had been sitting in class for only a few minutes before my sister Alice texted me. '_Won't be able to meet u after class or go to lunch c u l8tr._' She never cancelled our lunches together. We did this every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, I wondered what could've happened to make her cancel. So I texted her back simply 'Why?" She never responded and this slightly worried me. It couldn't be anything too big but I was still curious. I'd ask her about it tonight. After class I just decided to go home. I didn't really want to see Tanya but we were living together and I didn't want to go anywhere but home so that's where I went.

Lucky for me Tanya wasn't home. She left a note on the fridge saying she'd meet me at Rose and Emmett's at four. I decide since it was only noon I would just take a nap. So I went upstairs and fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up at three and got ready so that I could go to Rose and Emmett's. I arrived at the house to find that everyone except Tanya had already arrived. Alice was in the kitchen and she seemed to be avoiding me so I decided to corner her. I really needed t know what was going on.

"Alice, are you ok?" I asked because I was worried about her behavior today.

"No." She answered hesitantly. But suddenly I saw resolve form in her eyes but before I could react she asked, "Edward I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone and you can't do anything about it yet. Understand?"

I was too dumbfounded to speak so I just nodded. She took a deep breath and began. She spoke almost too quickly for me to understand her words but I did understand them and they froze me in place.

"When I was sitting in class today, Bella came in." I had no idea what expression was on my face and I wasn't in control anymore when I started to ask, "Did you tal-"

She immediately cut me off.

"I'm not done. Not only is she back, but she has a daughter." She said quickly.

I was too stunned to speak. I loved Bella; she was supposed to have MY children. She was supposed to be MINE. How could she do this to me?

I was about to ask Alice about all of this when Tanya came running up. I had never hated her before but when she bounded up all I wanted to do was slap her and send her packing. In that moment I hated her. She must have noticed because she stopped smiling and backed up a step with her hands up. She looked so hurt and Alice gave me such a brutal death glare that I immediately felt bad. I walked over to Tanya hugged her, kissed her cheek and breathed a soft hello. She immediately relaxed. As I led her away I turned back to Alice and mouthed, "We WILL talk about this later."

She looked at the floor as if she was ashamed. We didn't have a chance to speak all through dinner. I refused to think about any of this until I was away from my family and Tanya. But the news kept bouncing around my head with the hundreds of questions I had. She had a daughter? Was she married? Was she happy? Was she in love? Has she missed me at all? Who is her daughter's father? Why was she back?

I forced myself to act at least somewhat normal during dinner but I'm sure everyone noticed my preoccupation. And Alice refused to look at me the rest of the night. I couldn't understand it. I was so confused. But I knew one thing for certain. No matter what, I had to see Bella again. We finished up our family dinner and I decided that we needed to leave. I wasn't in the mood to be near my family, or Tanya, but in that case, sI had no choice. Well we were driving I kept thinking about prom night.

_How could I be such an idiot? How could I do this to her, and at prom too? How could I be such a jerk? I berate myself as I sink back to the floor and watch as Alice, Jasper and Bella drive away. I was still on the floor, my nose still bleeding from Jasper's punch. I was almost certain it was broken. As I watched her drive away I could feel my heart shattering. I know I messed up but how could she leave me? How could she not let me explain? I had seen the hurt and pain I had caused when she refused to look at me. I saw that horrible emptiness in her eyes as she turned away from me for the last time. This was all my fault. I had caused that pain how could I have her hurt her so bad? What the hell was wrong with me?_

**What do you think Edward will do? Any ideas? Well review if you wish. I LOVE LOVE LOVE everyone for adding this story to favorite story, story alert, and/or reviewing. It makes me : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here's another one my loves. Hope you enjoy! **

**I also have to mention two stories that i found that are AMAZING!!! I'm not even joking. (1) The Scrapbook-booknerd323 (2)Broken-EevyAngel. You should read these.**

**I also have some shoutouts to make......vampiregurl---you'll find out what he did soon enough. We're getting to it. deepseaoceanblue---thank you. Your review made us happy and just wait, it's going to get better! airamcullen---they'll be breaking up, don't worry! just give it time.**

**Bella POV**

After I had left Alice I drove home quickly. I couldn't stand to be at the school anymore. Nessie didn't seem to notice my absent mind because the whole ride home she had the biggest smile on her face. I knew that she had to be thinking about Jake. As much as I wanted to hate it, I couldn't. I'd worried that she wouldn't make any friends, but she proved me wrong. That night for dinner I just ordered a pizza. That's all my brain could handle at the point. There was too much on my mind. Nessie and I fell asleep on the couch watching something on Disney. I just couldn't remember what. I woke up the next day and did the same thing as the day before. The only difference this time was that I didn't have class. After I dropped Nessie off at school, I went back home to write some more in my new book. I sat on the couch and tried to focus but I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone started to ring. I noticed it was Charlie and answered quickly.

"Hey dad," I said, "Is there something wrong?"

He just chuckled and said, "Can't I call my daughter and ask her to have lunch with me?"

"Of course." I replied, "When do you want to have lunch?"

"I was thinking today," he said, "If you don't mind."

"Sure. But what about Reneesme? I can't just leave her. It's too long of a drive." As much as I wanted to see my dad, I couldn't forget about my daughter.

"Don't take me for a fool, Bells. I'm actually in Seattle." He replied.

Well that's weird. How did he get here? I thought to myself. "How did you get here dad?"

There was a moment of silence before he responded. "Um….Sue brought me." He sounded like he was embarrassed so I continued with my questioning.

"And why did she do that?" I asked him with a smile on my face. Sue and my father have always liked each other, but they never said anything.

"You know she's a nice person and is willing to help her friends, so when I mentioned I wanted to see you, she offered to bring me." He replied with a laugh. "Plus you're not the only one who checks up on me."

I knew he was right and so I laughed along with him. "Why don't you come over to my house around 12," I said as I looked at the clock that read 10:45, "so you can see it all finished and I can make us lunch."

"Sounds good Bella. I'll see you soon. Wait, before you go, where is your house again?" Again he sounded embarrassed. I laughed and gave him the directions. When I hung up with him I tried, again, to write for the book and I was successful. After writing for about 20 minutes I decided that I would start getting ready for lunch. I decided that tacos would be easiest to make, so I started to get everything ready. While getting the meat out of the fridge I remembered that Alice and I were supposed to have lunch today. Crap, well I guess I'll just have to cancel, I thought to myself. I picked up my phone and dialed the number Alice gave me.

"Hello?" She asked happily.

"Hey Alice," I replied shyly.

"Oh hey Bella. I was about to call you and ask what you wanted to do for lunch." She said and I could just imagine her on the other end with a big smile.

"About that. I have to cancel." I replied. There was a moment a moment of silence before she replied.

"That's ok. Is there something else?" Alice said sadly. I could tell that she was thinking that I didn't want to be around her. I had to put a stop to that. She was going to be in my life now, just not her brother.

"Yeah, my dad's in town and he wants to have lunch." I said and immediately I could hear her breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's fine," she replied, "As long as we make it up as soon as possible."

"Of cou---" I was trying to say before she cut me off.

"I have the perfect idea. How about we go to dinner tonight?" She asked and I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"That sounds like a good idea, but what about Reneesme?" I asked her, "It's a school night and she really can't be out late."

"I didn't forget about her silly Bella. Just bring her along." She said like she solved the problem., "Besides we won't stay out late."

"That sounds good Alice, but what is Reneesme supposed to do by herself." I mean I wanted to have dinner with Alice, but I couldn't just push my daughter aside.

"I'll bring Jake with me." She responded like I was dumb, and I couldn't blame her. I didn't even think of that.

"Ok deal. But I'll only go if you can get Jake." I replied with a stern voice.

"I promise I'll get him Bella. It is me we're talking about." She said as she chuckled. Of course she was right. What Alice wants, Alice gets.

"Alright. I guess I'll call you later and work out the details." I said.

"Actually," Alice said, "How about we talk about it at the school?"

"Um, ok?" I replied a little confused, "Are you picking up Jake?"

"Well, today Rose was actually supposed to pick up her own son, but I can do it." She replied.

I was surprised when she said Jake was Rose and Emmett's, and I knew it was Emmett's because they were engaged by the time they graduated high school, but it never dawned on me to ask who Jake's parents were. I must've been thinking about this a little to long because Alice started to say, "Bella? Earth to Bella? Are you ok?"

"Huh. Oh yeah I'm fine. I just realized that I never asked who Jake belonged to that's it." I replied a little embarrassed.

"It's ok," she said, "It never occurred to me to tell you that he was Rose and Emmett's. Ok, now that that's cleared up, I think we should talk at the school." She said in a bit of a hurry.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you there." I said.

"See you there she replied. Oh, wait Bella I have another question for you." She said in a low voice. She only did this when people were around and didn't want them to hear. So I assumed there was someone there.

"Go ahead." I said with a hint of nervousness.

"Is it ok if I tell Jasper about you?" She asked cautiously, "I mean he's my husband and I hate keeping things from him."

"Sure." I replied and I didn't think twice about it. Jasper and Alice were my best friends and I hated what I did to them. Plus I wanted to see Jazz again sometime soon.

I heard Alice squeal and had to pull the phone away from my ear. As soon as I put the phone back I heard her say, "Thank you Bella. I know that he'll be excited to see you."

"I can't wait to see him either. But I have to go Alice. My dad's going to be here soon and I still have to make lunch." I said.

After our good byes were said and I hung up I got everything ready for tacos. After 30 minutes I heard my doorbell and ran to get it. I smiled when I saw my dad standing there, he was early, but it was ok. Even though he looked a little different due to the cancer, he still acted the same. He didn't let the cancer get him down and that in turn made me happy. I greeted him and asked, "Where's Sue? Didn't you say that she brought you?"

"Well she dropped me off and went to do some shopping. She wanted us to have some time alone." He replied, "I'm going to call her when I want to leave."

I had to smile. Sue always knew the right things to do, and I loved her for that. "That's nice of her," I said, "Do you want to eat now? All I have to do is actually assemble the tacos."

My dad nodded his head and we went into my kitchen. Charlie sat at the island while I finished our lunch. After I made my dad his, I made mine and then joined him. Conversation at lunch was at a minimal, but that didn't bother either of us. It was comfortable silence. When we finished I took our plates, put them in the sink, and took my dad into the living room. We sat for the next two hours just talking about how my new house and life was. I told him I loved it, and that I was glad that I moved back. A little before two, my dad decided that he should leave.

As he was walking out the door he said, "This was nice. We need to do it again, but next time Reneesme needs to be here. I haven't seen my grand daughter in awhile."

"I promise that she will be here next time dad. Love you." I said as I hugged him. "Actually Reneesme and I will go up on Saturday. We can have lunch then."

He just smiled and walked to Sue's car. I closed the door and walked back into the house. I noticed that I needed to go pick up Reneesme and meet up with Alice. Grabbing my purse and car keys, I went out the door. I drove to Nessie's school. There was no reason to rush because I'd still be a little early. When I reached the school, I parked and listened to radio until I saw Alice pull up, park her car, and make her way over to my car. I got out of the car too. It just seemed appropriate.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hi." I replied, "So are you going to tell me what we're going to do?"

She just smiled and said, "You know me well. Ok so I was thinking we could just head to Applebee's. I think it'll be easier."

"Sounds good to me." I said, "Oh wait, did you get Jake to come?"

"Of course. I just told Rose I wanted to spend some more time with him and she agreed." She replied with a smug smile on her face.

"What Alice wants" I sighed.

"Alice gets." She finished for me. At that moment Jake and Reneesme came walking out together. When Reneesme reached me I picked her up and started to put her in the car. Alice grabbed Jake's hand and started to walk away. But before she did she turned to me and said, "How about we meet there at seven? Oh, and Jazz is coming to. He wants to see you."

"Ok, we'll see you guys there." I replied as I closed the back door and got into the driver's seat. I pulled out of the parking lot and heading home when Reneesme spoke to me.

"Where we going mommy?" She asked. Somehow she always heard things.

"We're going to have dinner with my friend Alice, Jasper, and Jake." I replied with a smile. Once she heard Jake was going the smile on her face grew and a red blush attacked her checks. Nothing more was said, even after we arrived home. I got her out of the car and we walked inside. I told her she had to do her work before we left and she quickly started it. As she was doing her work, I was answering some advice letters. I finally gave up at 5:45 so that I could get Reneesme and myself ready. I cleaned her face, because somehow when she was doing her homework, she managed to eat a cookie. I just kept her in the clothes she wore to school, but put her hair up, that way it managed to stay out of the food. I changed out of my sweats and put jeans on and kept my t-shirt on. I also put on my flats. That's what I felt most comfortable in. Once I cleaned my face I was ready to leave. It was perfect timing actually because it was 6:20. I put Reneesme in the car and drove off to the restaurant. It took about 25 minutes because I hit the traffic. I pulled in the parking lot, parked and got Reneesme out of the car. As we were walking towards the entrance, I saw Alice. When I got to the door I waited for them.

"Hi Alice, Jake. How are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Good." Alice said.

"Me too." Jake said shyly. I could see why he and Reneesme got along.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Jasper asked from behind Alice but he soon came to hug me. I missed him so much that when he hugged me, I didn't want to let him go, but I did.

"Of course not. I could never forget you." I replied with a smile.

"Ok, ok. Enough with all the mushy stuff. I think we should go inside and get dinner." Alice said, "I think the children would like to eat sometime soon." We went in the restaurant and were seated right away. After discussing what we wanted and ordered we actually started to talk. Jake and Reneesme in their own little world and Alice, Jasper, and myself in ours.

We talked about everything, since there was a lot to tell. I told them about all my accomplishments. And in turn they told me about what they have done, including their marriage. I was so happy that they tied the knot. I always knew that they would end up together. We talked about everything and anything when our food came, although we had to help Jake and Reneesme eat. They seemed to get more on their clothes than in their mouth. I hadn't noticed it was nine until Jake yawned and I checked the time.

"Oh," I said, "It's already nine. I really need to get Reneesme to bed. She has to go to school tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. Rose will kill me if she knew I didn't have Jake in bed by 8." Alice replied.

We paid our bill and gathered our belongings. As we walked out of the restaurant Alice said, "Oh Bella. Jake's birthday is on Sunday and we're going to have a party. He'll bring an invitation to Nessie tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok." I said nervously. I only had one thought in my head, 'is Edward going to be there?', but I kept quiet. "I'll talk to you soon."

Alice just smiled and said, "You better." She let go of Jake's hand and gave me a hug. Jazz did the same thing after Alice, and said, "It was good to see you Bella. I hope we can be friends again." I just nodded my head. We went our separate ways and I put Reneesme into the car and drove home. It was a silent drive since my beautiful daughter had fallen asleep moments after leaving the parking lot. When we returned home, I had to take Nessie up to her room. After putting her to bed, I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I got into bed and thought about my day. I drifted slowly into sleep while thinking. It was good to be me right now. But even as my eyes closed to that thought in the back of my mind I couldn't help worrying about Jacob's party and being scared of possibly seeing Edward again.

**So what do you think? Please, please, PLEASE review. My b-day is saturday, and if you review it'll be like your gift to me!! Let me just warn you now about updates.....they might be getting further apart (please don't hate me. it's school and me and PhoenixIvy are both seniors, ready to get to college, and our teachers are giving us more projects) But we will try and not take long. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who reviewed. It made me super happy and they were a great present. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

The rest of the night padded on without incident and Edward ended up leaving early. I knew he was still trying to process what I told him. Why did I tell him? Oh because I'm an idiot. I thought he would be happier to know, but I soon realized that, that wasn't the case. I knew I had to prepare Bella, but also keep Edward away. Not long after Edward left I asked Jasper if we could go. He knew something was wrong, but didn't press it in front of the family. After saying our goodbyes, we started to drive home. As soon as we got inside the house, Jasper decided he was going to force me to talk.

"Alice, are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"I don't know Jazz. I really don't know." I replied with tears in my eyes. Jazz came over to where I was sitting on the couch and pulled me close.

"Can you tell me what's the matter?" He asked while rubbing my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"No not really but you know how much I hate keeping secrets from you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." I said in between hiccups. He held up his hand and I knew he was promising.

"Ok, yesterday when I was at class, I saw Bella." I said and he had a look of surprise on his face, but I continued. "After class we went for lunch and we talked. Nothing important, just casual. Around two she said she had to go do something, and since I had to pick up Jacob, we both left." I stopped for a moment before I went on. "When I got to the school I saw her there. I was surprised so I went up to her. At that moment Jake and his friend Nessie came up to us. That's when I found out that Nessie is her daughter."

Jasper looked at me confused and asked, "Is that why you're upset? Because Nessie is Bella's daughter?"

I shook my head. "It's not that. I'm just upset because I missed all of these things in her life. We we're best friends." I cried quietly as Jasper rubbed my back.

After a few moments I started to speak again. "Jazz, there's something else that's bothering me and it has to do with Nessie."

Jasper just looked at me confused and concerned. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's just," I said, "She looks so much like Bella, but has the most beautiful green eyes. And Edward has green eyes. I think Nessie is Edward's daughter."

"Well," Jasper replied, "That would explain a lot. But I don't know. Bella and Edward were never that irresponsible."

"That's true." I said, "But still I have this feeling."

"Whatever you say love." Jasper responded. "But how about we go to bed. You've had an exciting day. You need your rest."

"Ok." I whispered and we headed off to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell and glanced at the time. It was already 9:30, and I knew it was Edward here to plan the party. Rolling out of bed, I answered the door and told him to give me 30 minutes to get ready, because I don't do anything without looking nice. After showering and putting on clothes I headed downstairs to meet with my brother.

"Hey," Edward said, "Were you still sleeping when I arrived?"

I nodded my head and went to get coffee from the kitchen. Edward followed me and got a cup himself.

"Sorry about that." I said, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Edward smirked and said, "Do I want to know why you weren't sleeping?"

I smacked the back of his head and glared at him. "It's not because of what you're thinking. I was just tired from….uh….doing work for my class. I stayed up pretty late."

Edward just laughed and we headed back into the living room to start planning Jake's party. He still hadn't mentioned Bella and that worried me a little but I wasn't ready to bring her up either so I didn't mention her. We worked until 11:05 at which point my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize. So I told Edward I was going to the kitchen to answer it.

As soon as I got to the kitchen I answered my phone. It was Bella.

"Hello?" I asked happily.

"Hey Alice," Bella replied.

"Oh hey Bella. I was about to call you and ask what you wanted to do for lunch." That was almost a lie I hadn't really remembered about our lunch date until just now, but I had been planning on calling her.

"About that. I have to cancel." She said almost sadly. I was a little afraid that maybe she had decided she didn't want to be my friend. I hesitated trying to think of a response.

Finally I just said, "That's ok. Is there something else?" I hoped she didn't catch the sadness and fear in my voice.

"Yeah, my dad's in town and he wants to have lunch." She said quickly with a sigh of relief.

"That's fine," I replied trying to sound un-phased, "As long as we make it up as soon as possible." I added as an afterthought.

"Of cou---" She started before I cut her off.

"I have the perfect idea. How about we go to dinner tonight?" I asked happily. I desperately hoped she would say yes.

"That sounds like a good idea, but what about Reneesme?" She asked, "It's a school night and she really can't be out late." She sounded like she wanted to see me, but I wasn't sure because it seemed like she was just trying to get out of it.

"I didn't forget about her silly Bella. Just bring her along." I said even though I had forgotten about her beautiful daughter. "Besides we won't stay out late."

"That sounds good Alice, but what is Reneesme supposed to do by herself." She said.

"I'll bring Jake with me." I said. It was brilliant I chastised myself for not thinking of it before.

"Ok deal. But I'll only go if you can get Jake." She replied almost…..sternly?

"I promise I'll get him Bella. It is me we're talking about." I said chuckling. I always got what I wanted.

"Alright. I guess I'll call you later and work out the details." She said.

"Actually," I said quickly, only now remembering Edwards's presence a few rooms away, "How about we talk about it at the school?"

"Um, ok?" She replied, "Are you picking up Jake?"

"Well, today Rose was actually supposed to pick up her own son, but I can do it." I said quickly.

She was quiet for too long and I was a little worried, "Bella? Earth to Bella? Are you ok?"

"Huh. Oh yeah I'm fine. I just realized that I never asked who Jake belonged to that's it." She replied like she was embarrassed.

"It's ok," I said, "It never occurred to me to tell you that he was Rose and Emmett's. Ok, now that that's cleared up, I think we should talk at the school." I said chastising myself again for being so stupid.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you there." She said.

"See you there she replied. Oh, wait Bella I have another question for you." I said quietly, aware that Edward was looking for me. I could hear him walking down the long hallway to the kitchen.

"Go ahead." She said nervously.

"Is it ok if I tell Jasper about you?" I asked cautiously, "I mean he's my husband and I hate keeping things from him." I may have already told him but I just wanted to make sure she was okay with that.

"Sure." She replied quickly.

I was so happy I might have made a loud squealing noise. I was so happy that she was alright with it, "Thank you Bella. I know that he'll be excited to see you."

"I can't wait to see him either. But I have to go Alice. My dad's going to be here soon and I still have to make lunch." She said quickly. I was reluctant to let the conversation end but I knew Edward was getting impatient. So we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I spent the rest of the day with Edward planning Jacob's party. He was really distracted and off when I got back to the living room but I was still too cowardly to question him. So I just let it go. He left around one thirty so I called Rosalie and asked her if I could pick up Jacob. She was a little curious about why but I convinced her that I just wanted to make sure he was gonna like his party. She didn't question me after that and she gave me permission to have Jacob as long as I got him in bed by 8. She also asked if I could stay at the house until eleven so her and Emmett could have a date night. I agreed because I knew that would give me more time with Bella.

I met Bella at the school when I picked up Jake and we sorted everything out, so that Jasper, Jake and I would meet her at Applebee's at seven. I called Jasper and he jumped at the chance to see Bella again. She used to be like a little sister to him. I was glad that he could go with me.

We hit traffic on the way to the restaurant and I was afraid I was gonna be late but Bella arrived at the same time we did. She stopped at the door waiting for us to catch up.

"Hi Alice, Jake. How are you guys doing?" She asked as soon as we arrived.

"Good." I said happily.

"Me too." Jake said shyly. She smiled at him.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Jasper asked from behind me I could tell he was a little hurt that he didn't get a hug or a wave or a smile. And not one to stand back and wait he walked right up and scooped Bella up into a hug.

She smiled when he let go and told him, "Of course not. I could never forget you."

"Ok, ok. Enough with all the mushy stuff. I think we should go inside and get dinner." I said, "I think the children would like to eat sometime soon." I was so happy that this was going so well but I was starving so I ushered us into the restaurant. We were seated immediately and we began our conversation immediately, as did Nessie and Jake.

We talked about everything, since there was a lot to tell. She recounted everything she had done in the past few years and I in turn told her about mine and Jasper's marriage. It didn't seem to surprise her but she did seem a little upset that she missed my wedding. I was ad at that too even at the time all I wished was that she could be there with me as my Maid of Honor. We talked about everything and anything until our food came, and then we had to help Jake and Reneesme eat. They seemed to get more on their clothes than in their mouths. We continued eating and talking happily until Jake yawned and Bella checked the time.

"Oh," she said sounding surprised, "It's already nine. I really need to get Reneesme to bed. She has to go to school tomorrow."

I was shocked at the late hour and realized I needed to get Jake home. "That's a good idea. Rose will kill me if she knew I didn't have Jake in bed by 8."

We paid our bill and gathered our belongings. As we walked out of the restaurant I came up with one of my brilliant ideas. "Oh Bella. Jake's birthday is on Sunday and we're going to have a party. He'll bring an invitation to Nessie tomorrow."

"Yeah, ok." She replied nervously. She seemed fidgety and looked like she wanted to ask me something but all she said was, "I'll talk to you soon."

I smiled and said, "You better." Jasper and I gave her big hugs and I told her, "It was good to see you Bella. I hope we can be friends again." All she did was nod.

As Jasper and I got in the car he tuned to me. "Was that really such a good idea?"

I had no idea what he was talking about so I didn't answer. He must've seen the blank look on my face and he sighed.

"Was it really such a good idea to invite Bella and Nessie to Jake's party?"

I was in shock. "Don't you want her to go? Don't you wanna still be friends with her?"

"Of course I do. But Edward is gonna be there. Isn't this gonna be extremely uncomfortable for everyone? Especially if you're right about Nessie."

I finally grasped what he meant and he was right. I had no idea what I was thinking when I asked Bella to come. "Shit, I didn't even think about that."

Jasper gave me a sympathetic smile and reminded me not to cuss because Jacob was still with us. I turned back to check on him but he was already fast asleep.

I had already invited Bella so there was nothing I could do. I just resolved to keep an eye on both of them.

The rest of the night passed without incident. We took Jake home, put him in bed and after Rose and Emmett came back, Jasper and I headed home. There was really nothing left for us to say we were both worried about the situation I had inadvertently caused and I wondered how all of this was gonna work out. I finally came to the decision that I needed to ask Bella about Nessie's father, and I was going to do it and the party on Sunday.

**So here you go. Another chapter. I know there's a few people reading this that want a confrontation with Edward and Bella, and it'll happen in like 8 chapters. I know, I know. That's the a few chapters more, but there's so much I have to get out there. Review if you wish. Hopefully a new chapter will happen by next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it was late. Couldn't get to the internet, but now I have. Thank you to all who reviewed. It made me super happy and they were a great present. Here's the next chapter, so enjoy!**

**These lyrics explain how Edward feels about Bella now that she's back.**

"_You were the last person I wanted in my sights. _

_And my heart honestly breaks when I think of you."_

_--_Atreyu_ Corseting_

**Edward POV**

I spent the rest of Wednesday night in a sedated state. Tanya attempted to talk to me, but gave up just as quickly as she started. My mind was still reeling with the information I had just found out tonight. Bella was back. Bella was back…..with a daughter. I couldn't take my thoughts any longer, so I slowly made my way to bed. Tanya was already there when I entered. I slipped underneath the bedspread and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 7. I slowly got out of bed to take a shower. Today I was going to plan Jakes party with Alice. What a joy, I thought to myself, working with Alice on a party. Well, I guess that's not the worse part. There would still be the Bella issue hanging over our heads. I took awhile in the shower just relaxing. If I was going to be with Alice all morning, I needed to relax. After getting out of the shower, and getting dressed, I went to the kitchen for breakfast. I just sat at the table, after I finished my bowl of cereal, until it was about 9. I knew it wouldn't be late because I drove like a crazy person.

I finally arrived at Alice's house at 9:25. I rang her doorbell, but she didn't answer right away. I impatiently stood outside ringing the doorbell for five minutes. When she answered the door, still in pajamas and looking exhausted, she told me to give her 30 minutes to get ready. I agreed and watched TV until she was done.

As she walked down the stairs I asked casually, "Hey, were you still sleeping when I arrived?"

Alice just nodded her head and headed to the kitchen. She got herself a cup of coffee, and I helped myself to one as well.

"Sorry about that." She said, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Well that confirmed my thoughts earlier, I couldn't help but tease her a little, "Do I want to know why you weren't sleeping?" I asked with a forced smirk. She smacked me on the back of my head and glared.

"It's not because of what you're thinking. I was just tired from….uh….doing work for my class." She said, "I stayed up pretty late."

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to push it so I just laughed and we headed to the living room to plan the party. All during the planning I wanted to talk about Bella, but I still wasn't ready so I didn't bring it up. Neither did Alice, and I was thankful for it. We were still planning around 11:05, when Alice's phone rang. She said she didn't know the number, so she was going to the kitchen to answer it. That was a little suspicious in my opinion but I didn't dwell on it.

After she left, I once again let my mind wander to Bella. I was still deciding on what I needed to do. I could just leave her alone, but I didn't want to. That option was thrown out the window. I could talk to her and then hopefully become her friend, but I wanted her too much for that. So that option was also thrown out the window. The last thing I thought of was to just confront her about everything and move on from there. I liked that one, so I chose that one. After making that decision, I noticed the time and saw that Alice had been gone for 15 minutes. 'Who the fuck is she talking to?' I mumbled to myself.

I headed into the kitchen to see if she was even still there. Approaching the kitchen I could hear Alice talking in a whisper. That means she heard me coming and was trying to be quiet. I just was going to wait outside the kitchen so I could question her, but decided against it walked back to the living room.

When Alice returned, we spent the rest of the time planning Jacob's party. I tried my hardest not to think about what I was going to say to Bella. I was trying not to be distracted but failed miserably, and Alice noticed, but didn't question me. I finally left around one thirty.

Once I returned home I attempted to write some music for the band. We had a show coming up and we wanted to perform new music, but everything I wrote was kind of depressing and sad, and that's not what we wanted. I sat at the kitchen table trying to write when Tanya got home.

"Hey." She said. "What are you doing?"

"Attempting to write some new music," I replied, "We have a show coming up and we want to perform new music."

"That's cool." She replied a forced smile. I tried not to notice but I knew that she was trying to hide her concern about my behavior last night. We said nothing else for about 10 minutes, but I could feel her eyes on me. Finally she spoke up. "We need to talk."

I sighed and asked, "About what?" I knew perfectly well what she was going to ask.

This time she sighed and then said, "What happened on Tuesday?"

I really didn't want to have this conversation, so I decided to play dumb. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

She glared at me and I knew in that moment we were going to have a fight. "Bullshit Edward! Nothing happened and I can fucking fly."

"Well, that's just amazing," I replied with an acid tone. "I didn't know you could fly. Why didn't you tell me this before? Do you have wings or do you just like float?" We just stared each other down. Neither one of us was willing to back down.

Finally Tanya said something, "Edward, why can't you just be fucking mature and answer the damn question? Just be a man."

Hell, no. She did not just tell me to be a man. She pissed me off and I was ready to yell. "I am a man _Tanya_. I just don't want to listen to you! Is it really that hard to understand?! Are you that stupid?" Ok, so maybe calling her stupid wasn't the best idea, but I was extremely pissed. That was the only word my brain could think of.

"Oh, I'm stupid am I? Well I'd rather be stupid, rather than never talk about anything!" She yelled right at me. "You can sleep on the fucking couch tonight for all I care! I don't want to see your face in bed tonight!" And with that she stormed off to the room and slammed the door. I picked up the music I was working on, stuffed it into my bag and left the house. I called Alice and told her that I was going to crash at her house. She wanted to know what happened, but I told her no. In order to tell her what happened, we'd have to talk about Bella, and I wasn't ready for that yet. Not having Tanya breathe down my back gave me more time to think about Bella and what I was going to say. I stayed with Alice and Jasper until Sunday. But since it was Jake's party, I just stayed all day Sunday. Tanya showed up to help everyone set up the party, but she completely ignored me. That was fine with me. I didn't want to talk to her either. I was to busy working on my conversation for Bella. The only thing that I was stuck on was should I wait for her to come to the party, and I knew she was because Nessie and Jake were friends, although Alice hadn't said anything, or should I find out where she lived and go over there. Decisions, decisions.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**Bella POV**

After I had dinner with Alice, I felt like my life was getting better. I now had my two best friends back in my life, a beautiful daughter I adored, and a career that I loved and that helped people in the process. This couldn't get any better and I wouldn't want it to. Friday was nothing special. Took Renesme to school, cleaned the house, and worked on my book some more. And to my great pleasure, the book was coming close to being done. Friday, when Renesme was home after school and after giving me the birthday invitation, all we did was eat dinner and watch a movie.

On Saturday, we got up early so that we could drive to Forks to see Charlie. He had been so disappointed that he didn't get to see his granddaughter when he came to visit, so I promised I'd take her.

"Hi, grampa." Renesme said. "How you doing?"

"Oh I'm much better now that my two favorite girls are here." My dad said as he picked up Renesme and hugged me.

"Hi dad." I said, basically, to his chest. "Renesme, here couldn't wait to see you. She wouldn't stop talking about seeing you since we left." My daughter just blushed.

"Well I couldn't stop talking about her either." He said, "So I guess she got that gene from me." I couldn't help but laugh. I loved my dad and Renesme loved her grandpa. We walked into the house and Charlie and Renesme made their way to the couch to watch TV. I put down my purse and Reese's bag and made my way to the kitchen. I knew Charlie would love a homemade meal, so I told him I was going to make us lunch. We stayed with Charlie until six. I would've loved to stay later but it was a four hour drive and Renesme would be falling asleep soon.

"Bells, you have to come visit me again." My dad said.

"Of course." I replied, "We'll make it sometime soon." With that I kissed my dad, as did Renesme, and we left. By the time we reached the house Renesme had fallen asleep and I felt like doing the same. Once I put Renesme to bed, I went to bed myself. Like today, tomorrow we'd have to be up early, but not as early, for Jake's party.

I woke up early, well early for me, on Sunday to get Renesme ready for the party. We still had a few hours before we had to arrive, but within those hours I had to give Renesme a bath, get her dressed and ready, then get myself ready and finally wrap Jake's present. Once I woke her up, and told her that we need to get ready for the party, she was up.

"Mommy, I want to go to party now. Can we?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

I shook my head and said, "It's still too early Renesme. We have to get ready, wrap Jake's present, and then we can go." My daughter just pouted, but didn't push it anymore. It didn't take as long as I expected to bathe Renesme. She was more than willing, this time, to sit still and not fight me or splash me with water. After the bath and dressing Renesme, I went to my room to dress myself. Renesme came with me and I let her help me pick out my clothes.

"What about this mommy?" She asked well holding up a sweater.

"I think it's a little bit to warm for sweaters honey." I replied with a chuckle. "Why don't you go find me a skirt."

"Kay." She said and went on her search for a skirt. I, on the other hand, had to pick out a top. See, most of the time I would just throw on a ratty t-shirt, but it was a birthday party. So I decided on a nice blue blouse. Not long after picking out my shirt, Renesme came in with a black skirt. She handed it to me and I was finally able to get dressed. After we had some breakfast, and wrapped Jake's present, it was 11:00 am. It was now time to leave. The party started at 11:30.

"Come on Renesme. We have to leave now." I told my daughter. She squealed and ran towards me with the present in her hands. I grabbed my purse, car keys, and Renesme's hand and opened the door. Once I did I saw someone that I thought I had cut out of my life.

**Ok, so there you go. I'm sorry for the cliffy but it had to be done. Any guesses who it could be??? Anyone?? Well you won't be waiting long, the answer is in the next chapter. Review if you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Oh and I broke my computer so the only time I can work on the story and update is at school, but I can promise you that it won't take 2 weeks for something to happen.**

**Bella POV**

_Once I did I saw someone that I thought I had cut out of my life._

I was in complete and total shock Until Renesme ripped her hand from mine and ran to him.

"Unca James!" she screamed as she leaped into his waiting arms.

Her scream broke my little trance and I gave him a huge smile and quickly gave him a hug of my own. I thought I had cut him out of my life when I left Phoenix. I was a little shocked to see him here but I could honestly say that I was glad. He was my best friend and he was always like a father figure to Renesme.

"James, what are you doing here? I'm not saying that I'm not happy that you're here because I am, but still why are you here?"

He pushed a strand of his sandy blonde hair back into his ponytail with a smile as he answered.

"Well Bella after you told me everything about this past week I was a little worried about you. And since I love you and Nessie so much, I knew I needed to come down here and offer my support."

This is why I loved James as much as I do. He always seemed to know exactly what I needed before even I knew. After everything that happened with Edward, I thought I would hate guys for the rest of my life. I never imagined that I could ever get close to anyone else again, until I met James. He was volunteering at the teen clinic where I went for check-ups throughout my pregnancy, and we became fast friends. I'm not sure how it happened but he immediately won me over and he helped me so much after I left Forks that we became very close. At first he tried to pursue a relationship with me but after a while he realized exactly what I had been trying to tell him. I was not looking for a relationship and I absolutely could not have one. He was the only person who understood exactly how much I loved Edward and he is the only reason that I am here today. He helped me get through the darkest time in my life and he helped me raise my daughter. In Phoenix everyone thought we were a couple, but we never were. He's more than just my best friend, he's almost like a brother, but even that bond doesn't seem to cover the true strength of our relationship. I was so happy to see him; it made seeing the Cullen's again seem that much easier.

James smiled at my spaced out look and asked, "So I hear we have a party to get to. So are we goin or what?"

I laughed at that, easily falling back into our old routine. "I think we do, so are we takin your car or mine?"

"Can we take mine, please? Pretty please?" he asked in a mocking tone which caused Nessie, who was still in his arms, to laugh.

"Unca James, are you gonna stay? I wan you to stay. I misses you."

"Oh, I missed you too, little one. And I'll stay for as long as mommy wants me to stay."

I laughed as they turned their green eyes to me, trying to give me the 'puppy-dog look', "James, you know you can stay for as long as you want."

Nessie nearly screamed in joy and James just gave me a silent thanks. I smiled again at my daughter and my best friend. I was so happy to have James here, but we definitely needed to talk after the party about how long he could stay.

Soon after that we hopped into James gorgeous 68' black Mustang. He was happy to be driving and he put the top down so that we could enjoy the rare warmth that Seattle was experiencing today.

We arrived at Rosalie's house about ten minutes later and made our entrance into the party. I immediately recognized Emmett and Rosalie from across the room. I was immediately nervous and quickly scanned the yard still not relaxing even after I determined that he wasn't here yet. Sensing my discomfort James grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I gave him a slightly shaky smile as we made our way over to Rosalie and Emmett. They were standing next to a huge jump tent and appeared to be trying to coax Jacob out. As soon as Jacob saw Renesme, much to his parent's surprise, he ran out of the tent as fast as he could so that he could get to Renesme. She met him about half way and were hugging before they had even reached a complete stop. But as quickly as the hug began they immediately stepped back both looking a little embarrassed. I laughed as I made my way over to my daughter. Rose and Emmett had already reached them and Jacob was already making introductions.

"Mommy, daddy this is my bestest friend Nessie. And Nessie this is my mommy and my daddy." Renesme gave one of her dazzling smiles both to Jacob and his parents. They both smiled back at her, already enraptured by my amazing daughter.

Nessie gave them an even bigger smile before saying. "Hi Jacob's mommy and daddy. It nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too dear. Jacob has told us so much about you. Now where are your parents?" Rosalie asked just as James and I caught up to my daughter.

Rosalie and Emmett both looked at me in shock as Renesme turned and pointed to me, "This is my mommy Bella."

They were still staring at me in shock. "Hey Rose, Em. How's it goin?"

Emmett was the first to come out of shock. "Bells!" he yelped loudly as he scooped me up into one of his trademark 'bear hugs'.

"Ugh….Em…..Can't……..Breath." I laughed as soon as he released me form his crushing embrace.

I smiled up at him, "It's been……" was as far as I got before Rosalie crushed me in for another hug.

I was a little shocked at that one. She never seemed to like me much when she was still in high school with the rest of us.

"Bella! How are you? I can't believe this is your daughter, she is just so adorable." I smiled and hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you both again. I'm fine and yes this little angel is my daughter. And I have been told that this little cutie is your son."

Rose took a step back and smiled. "Yes that he is." She said with a laugh as the kids started making their way over to the jump tent.

Just then Rose noticed James standing next to me. "So Bella, who is this?"

"Oh this is my friend James." I said already knowing that she was assuming that James was Nessie's father. She seemed a bit startled when I said friend but didn't push on it.

Emmett decided to intervene so Rose could regain her composure. "So Bells, where have you been the past four years. We missed you at the wedding."

"Sorry Em. I had the little one to take care of, and my mom was a big help back in Phoenix. So what have you two been up to?"

"Well Rose is a very sought after layer who takes mostly cases involving children and I own a huge contracting business."

"Wow, that's amazing. It sounds like you two are doing really well for yourselves."

Rose smiled, "Yeah I guess we are. So what have you been up to Bella, well besides raising your wonderful daughter?"

"Well I wrote an advice column for the New York Times and I wrote one book and I'm currently working on my second. And I'm also going to school here in Seattle to get my Masters in Journalism and Psychology."

I laughed when both Rosalie and Emmett looked shocked.

They were just about to respond when Alice ran up and nearly tackled me.

"You came! You came! Yay!"

I laughed as I pushed the pixie away before she strangled me. But as soon as I pushed her away she noticed James. "Alice, James. James, Alice." I said introducing them to one another. Alice's eyes widened when she looked at James and then she quickly took a glance back to where Nessie and Jake were playing in the jump tent before she turned back to James and I.

I knew what was coming so I tuned and whispered to James. "Watch Nessie for me while I go talk to Alice. Okay? And maybe you could even get to know Rosalie and Emmett."

He smiled and nodded telling me that he had everything under control. I smiled back and then turned to Rose and Em, "Please excuse me, any second now Alice is going to come out of shock and she's going to drag me away to talk, so please excuse us." Emmett guffawed and Rose shook her head with a small laugh.

Alice finally came out of her little trance and turned on me with a glare I didn't understand. She quickly grabbed my arm and began dragging me away as I waved again, telling James that everything was fine.

Alice was still glaring at me when I focused my attention back on her and where she was taking me. She tightened her grip on my arm and began walking faster.

"Bella, we need to talk. Now!"

**There was only one person who thought it was James, and they were right! How did you know? Anyways, review and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and I'm writing another story that I'm going to be posting. It's called Marching Band. You should go check it out.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, and see I told you that it wouldn't take 2 weeks.**

Alice POV

I was so excited to see Bella again. I basically didn't sleep Saturday night, and woke up way too early on Sunday. I was up and about at around 5:30, but I couldn't help it. I was excited not only to see my friend but also for my wonderful nephew's party. After taking a shower and making myself some coffee, I started to set up the party, even though it was 6:30. I tried to wake up Edward to help, but he just grumbled and shooed me out of the room. I decided to get started by myself. After I put the table and chairs out, I started putting up the decorations outside. My back yard was going to host the party. I was hanging up some streamers when all of a sudden, "Boo!"

Since I was standing on a chair to reach the upper part of the door, I almost fell backwards when he scared me. But my loving husband caught me in time. "That was mean Jazz." I said a little annoyed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He replied, "Actually, that's a lie. I did want to scare you, but only because I love you. So, can you tell me why you got up at 5:30?"

"No reason." I replied coyly.

"Alice Whitlock. There's a reason. Don't try and lie to me. I know you too well babe." Jasper replied with a smile.

He had me with that smile and I caved. "Ok, fine. I'm excited about the party and seeing Bella again. It's feels like she never left."

"Well, if that's the case. I'll help you." And with that Jasper and I finished putting the decorations up and baked the cake. To tell the truth, it was more Jasper baking than me. I'm not a baker. I'd rather cook. Around 10, Jasper and I had finished. So he decided to take a shower while I sat on the couch and relaxed until my family got here. Edward still wasn't up, but that didn't surprise me. He's just more of a night person, but before Bella left, he was a morning type. I really hoped that nothing bad would happen between Edward and Bella today. And then a sound of a door being opened broke me out of my thoughts.

"We're here Alice." Rosalie said as she walked into the living room. She had a key to my house as I had a key to her house.

"Aunty!" Jake shouted and came running to me. I picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Hello Jake. How are you today, being you're five and all?" I asked with excitement in my voice. What can I say? I love parties and my nephew. Combine the two and I could explode with excitement.

"Good." He replied, but he wasn't really looking at me. He was scanning the room.

"Everything all right Jake?" I asked with concerned. I was worried that he didn't like the decorations.

"No. I wonderin where Nessie was. I don't see her." Jake said with a frown.

"Baby," Rose said, "We already told you Nessie isn't going to be here until later."

"Oh." That was all that my dear nephew said.

"Why don't you and Emmett go play the Wii." I said trying to cheer him up. I put him on the ground and Emmett grabbed his hand and walked to the guest/game room.

"Oh my," Rose said while sitting down on the couch, "I think Jake has a crush. He hasn't stopped talking about Nessie since Wednesday. I can't wait to meet her."

I didn't know what to say. There was no way that I was telling her Bella was back and Nessie, Jakes best friend, was her daughter. Rose interrupted my thoughts.

"Alice, the party is going to be fantastic." She said, "The jump tent and decorations are fantastic."

"Thanks." I replied, "I put them up early this morning. You should see the cake. Jasper did a superb job."

"Can I see the cake now?" She asked.

"Of course." I replied, "It's only right that you see it before the kids devour it."

We walked into the kitchen and I showed her the cake. It was just a normal cake but had a bunch of little kid things on it. Like I said, Jasper is an amazing baker. We were just randomly talking when I heard Edward walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Edward," I said, "Did you actually sleep last night?" He mumbled something that I couldn't understand and got himself coffee. After taking a few drinks he answered me.

"Better than the night before." He said, "So I'm going to say yes." He turned to Rosalie and said, "Hi Rosalie. How are you?"

The look on her face said that she was surprised that Edward was there. "Hi Edward. I'm doing fine. Why are you here?"

"Don't want to talk about it." He said and then retreated back to the room. A few moments after I heard the shower turn on. Rose gave me a questioning look but I shook my head and said, "It's not my place to tell you." I've learned that lesson the hard way. We talked for awhile until Tanya showed up to help set up. Since I put up everything I had her set out the tables and put the food out. She did with no argument. She and Edward were completely avoiding eachother and if they were forced into the same room they just ignored eachother. Sometimes I think they're in high school. Rose and I resumed our talking until Jasper made his apperance telling us guests were starting to arrive. This made me so nervous. I had to wait and see if Bella would show up. I ran to get Jake and Emmett. Jake was so excited he ran past everyone and went straight to the jump tent.

I started to make my rounds around to make sure everything was going fine. I was talking to someone when I saw that Jake was gone from the jump tent. I just figured that Emmett and Rose had finally gotten him out. I continued talking until I saw that Rose and Emmett were talking to someone. I excused myself and went to see who it was. When I got a closer look I noticed it was Bella.

I ran towards her, almost tackling her, and screamed, "You came! You came! Yay!"

She pushed me away slightly and then I noticed the man besides her. As I was taking in the man in Bella said, "Alice, James. James, Alice."

I looked back at James and noticed that his eyes were green, just like Nessie's, and my eyes widened. I looked at Nessie in the jump tent and then back at James. Then I lokked down and noticed his hand clasped around Bella's. Bella whispered something to James, but I didn't hear. I was in a sort of shock.

Bella turned towards Rose and Emmett and said, "Please excuse me, any second now Alice is going to come out of shock and she's going to drag me away to talk, so please excuse us."

After hearing what she said I snapped out of said shock and glared at her. She looked at me a little confused. I grabbed her arm and started to take her inside the house. I knew we'd have privacy. Bella turned towards James, waved again and said everything was fine. Like hell it was!

"Bella, we need to talk. Now!" I practically shouted. She was a little taken back but I was on a mission. I needed to know who Nessie's father was. At first I thought it was Edward, but after meeting James, I wasn't sure. I finally pulled her through my back door and took her to the kitchen. I knew we'd have privacy there.

"Bella," I said as calmly as I could, "who's James?" She didn't look nervous at all when I asked.

"He's a friend from Phoenix. I met him at the teen clinic where he volunteered. He helped me through the pregnancy and after. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Well he has green eyes, Nessie has green eyes." I said. I didn't know if I could believe what she said.

"Alice, James is not the father. And I really don't want to talk about this now." She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"You'll have to talk about it sometime, why not now?" I asked. I just had to know, I couldn't stand not knowing.

She looked really uncomfortable, but the look in her eyes said she was breaking down.

"Ok fine." She said, "James isn't the father. I promise you I'm not lying. Edward is her father." Bella had to hold back her tears when she said Edward's name and it hurt me that she hurt.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, or Edward?" I asked with sadness in my voice. She was best friend and she kept this from me.

"I was going to. I swear." She said with tears in her eyes. They slowly made a trail down her face. "I was going to tell Edward first, at the dance. But then in the parking lot……." and she stopped. She couldn't finish. "Well you know what happened." And then the tears fell. "I was going to tell you Alice, but everything just happened so quickly, I made the decision to move back with my mom, and then just felt that saying anything would've just made everything that much harder. I thought I was never going to see you guys again."

What she said hurt me, but just a little bit. I thought I wasn't going to ever see Bella again either. "It's ok Bella. I understand completely." And truthfully I did. I grabbed Bella into a hug and just rubbed her back. Not seconds after I did that Tanya walked in. She had a frown on her face, and I had a nagging feeling that she had heard our conversation.

"Well," Tanya said, "That explains a lot."

Bella looked up at Tanya and then back at me. She looked at her in confusion and asked in between tears, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Tanya said viciously. "Edward is the father of your daughter, and you came here to get him back so he can help you."

"Tha---" Bella began to say but was soon cut off by me.

"Tanya," I said angrily, "Get out right now." My voice got louder with each word. I like Tanya, I really do, but this was entirely inappropriate.

"Fine. I'll leave." Tanya started to walk out the door but stopped before she was on the other side. She looked back at Bella and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell Edward……today." And with the last word she left. Bella looked at me with horror in her eyes.

"Would she really do that and why does she even care, who is she?" She asked with more tears starting to spill over.

I wasn't sure how to tell her about Tanya so I just decided to go with the truth. "That's Tanya and I don't know if she would actually do it, I hope not. And I don't really know how to tell you this but she's Edwards's fiancée." I said in a low voice. Bella started to cry more and I held her tighter. I didn't realize how long we stayed in the kitchen until I heard Jasper call my name.

"Alice?" He called with concern in his voice. Bella didn't move or make any indication that she heard him. So I called him into the kitchen.

"In the kitchen." I replied. A few seconds later Jasper was in the kitchen. He was about to say something, until he heard Bella crying and saw me holding her.

"Everything ok?" He asked with concern.

"It's not---" I started to say, but Bella cut me off.

"No, it's not." She said as she straightened herself up. "I have to tell you something, before Tanya tells you. First, have you met James?" Jasper nodded his head and Bella continued. "He's not Renesme's father, Edward is." Jasper didn't seem surprised and that was a shock to both me and Bella.

"Why aren't you surprised?" I asked my husband.

"I just figured she was Edwards. I kinda figured out she was pregnant before the prom." Jasper replied.

"I still don't understand." I said.

"You know that I can pick up on people's emotions. I noticed that Bella started to act worried and such. And when she started to visit the bathroom frequently, it just reassured my theory. Why do you think I punched Edward so hard at the dance?"

"Wow," I said, "I didn't realize you were more perceptive than me." I just smiled at my husband.

"Well," Bella said, "That's one less person to tell. Next is Edward, I guess."

"I would suggest that." I said and looked towards Jasper, "What do you think Jazz?"

In that instant, my husband looked uncomfortable. He shifted on his feet.

"Why are you uncomfortable Jazz?" I asked him. He was usually very relaxed.

"Well that's why I was coming to find you." He said, "Edward met James, and James was holding Nessie. He's pissed and looking for Bella."

"Oh, god! Where is he now?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Jasper replied. Bella looked at me with concern in her eyes. And at that moment, I knew all hell had just broken loose.

**So that's all, reviews make me happy and inspire me to write faster (wink wink)**

**And please check out my new story, although it is rated M. So only look at it if you're of age and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter for you all. Oh, this is a Tanya chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Ex-girlfriend you can't have him  
lt's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go,  
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go**

**Tanya POV**

I was pissed at Edward. He'd been in a sour mood since Tuesday and I tried to talk to him about it, but he decided that he was going to be a jackass. I informed him that I didn't want him to sleep with me, so he left the house. I knew he'd go to Alice's, so I didn't worry. Plus it's hard to worry about someone that you're mad at. I spent Friday at work and Saturday in the house. I wasn't in the mood to be social. This morning I was going a little early to help Alice set up for the party.

Once I arrived at her house, they asked me to set up the tables and put out the food. I really didn't want to do it, but I did without argument. I avoided Edward like the plague, and he did the same. Even when we were forced in the same room, we kept our distance. It was all that I could do from punching him in his beautiful God-like face. Hey, I might be pissed, but I wasn't going to ruin a perfectly good face.

Once the party was under way I kept mostly to myself. I noticed that no one made an attempt to talk to me, but I didn't mind. I was lost in my thoughts when I saw Alice pull someone towards the kitchen. Now, I'm not usually the type of girl to listen to others conversations, but I couldn't resist. I followed them to just outside the kitchen since that's where they stopped. I didn't make any noise while they talked.

"Bella? Who's James?" Alice asked with a hint of calmness. I waited for the unknown woman to respond.

"He's a friend from Phoenix. I met him at the teen clinic where he volunteered. He helped me through the pregnancy and after. Why do you ask?" The cute brunette woman, Bella, asked.

"Well he has green eyes, Nessie has green eyes." Alice said with some uncertainty. And that is unusual since its Alice.

I noticed Bella got a little annoyed with the question but she responded. "Alice, James is not the father. And I really don't want to talk about this now." Damn, this was getting good. I mean we have a case of who's the father. Wonder if she was easy back in high school. But my thoughts were interrupted by their talking.

"You'll have to talk about it sometime, why not now." Alice said, and I could tell she was just curious. She never intrudes unless it's important.

"Ok fine." Bells said, "James isn't the father. I promise you I'm not lying. Edward is her father." Well that got my attention real quick. There was no way Edward, my Edward, was a father. He never mentioned a daughter before. I continued to listen because I had to know more.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, or Edward?" Alice asked sadly and in that moment I wanted to punch her. Why was she sad that they were never told? I had to bite my tongue from yelling out.

"I was going to. I swear. I was going to tell Edward first, at the dance. But then in the parking lot……." and she stopped. What the hell happened that she didn't tell Edward that he was a father? Now she was really starting to piss me off. I had to stop asking myself questions to get the story. "Well you know what happened. I was going to tell you Alice, but everything just happened so quickly, I made the decision to move back with my mom, and then just felt that saying anything would've just made everything that much harder. I thought I was never going to see you guys again." By the time she finished she was crying like a baby.

"It's ok Bella. I understand completely." Alice said as she brought Bella in for a hug. That's when I decided to make my presence known. I walked into the kitchen with a frown on my face and Alice just looked at me.

"Well," I said, "That explains a lot."

Bella looked up at me and then back at Alice. She looked at me in confusion and asked in between tears, "What are you talking about?" How could she do something so cruel? Trying to act dumb to get affection? That had to be her reason.

"Don't play dumb with me." I said viciously. "Edward is the father of your daughter, and you came here to get him back so he can help you." I was trying not to get angry, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Edward to myself. I loved him too much to lose him.

"Tha---" Bella began to say but was soon cut by Alice.

"Tanya," she said angrily, "Get out right now." I could hear in her voice that she was pissed so I decided not to push it.

"Fine, I'll leave." I started to walk away but stopped before I left the kitchen completely. I turned towards Bella and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell Edward……today." And with that I walked away. As I left, I could hear Bella crying again. Now I felt kinda bad, but not enough to go back and apologize.

I walked into the back yard and looked around for Edward. I was still pissed, but I wasn't going to let Bella get him back. He was with me and we **WERE** going to get married. I looked around but couldn't find him anywhere. I spotted Rosalie getting some punch and decided to ask her if she'd seen him.

"Hey Rose." I said calmly, "Have you seen Edward by any chance?"

"Last I saw of him, he was storming off trying to find someone. I think it was Alice, but I don't know." She replied with a small smile.

"Thanks." I said and went on my way. I searched the party for another 30 minutes before I decided to give up. I left the party hurt and mad. This was not how I planned on my life going. It was supposed to be perfect, and this was far from it. I had to fight to keep Edward, and I don't care what it takes. Even if it means actually telling him about his daughter soon.

**I want to explain something. I know that some people love to hate Tanya, as do I, but in this story she's not a complete bitch. She just has to deal with the cards fate laid out for her. That's why she acts the way she does. Review if you wish.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I thought I'd update today because if I don't then it wouldn't have been until next week. So I just have to say i'm watching Idol, and for those who don't watch, it's down to the final four. I'm really hoping Ada(everyone should look at a picture) wins!!! I love him almost as much as Rob, almost.**

**Ok, so enough of my rambling. Here's the next chap so enjoy.**

Edward POV

After we finished setting up for the party, I headed back to the guest room for a while till more people came so that it would be easier for me to avoid Tanya. I didn't want her to get in my way when I finally got to see Bella again.

Finally I headed out of my room so that I could go back to the party. There were already tons of people here. There were kids running around all over the backyard and I constantly had to watch where I was going because of the running kids. I was still trying to watch where I was going when I suddenly caught sight of Alice. I was about to go talk to her when I noticed that she looked a little upset and was walking quickly across the yard trying to get closer to the jump tent. I was trying to figure out why she was so upset when I saw Rose and Emmett talking to a couple I couldn't entirely see. The guy who I could see for the most pat was blonde and had green eyes much like my own and he was holding hands with someone standing next to him, but I couldn't see the woman.

Alice reached the small group and walked up to the woman I couldn't see. She was there for a few seconds before she started pulling the woman away and I froze where I stood. Bella…. she was even more beautiful than I remembered, if that was even possible. Her hair had streaks of red in it and flowed around her face in luxurious waves. She was still petite and beautiful but she looked older. Her hips were more pronounced and I was shocked to see her look so different yet so much the same. I saw Alice pull her into the house towards the kitchen and was about to follow when I remembered the man Bella was with. I turned back to see him still talking to Emmett and Rose. I was still debating whether or not I wanted to follow Bella and Alice when I saw Tanya heading into the house and decided not to follow them because I didn't want to run into Tanya.

I quickly changed direction and was going to try and get closer to the guy Bella was with so I could find out more about him, when Jasper walked up.

"Hey Edward. Where ya been? We've been looking out for you." he said stepping in front of me so I could no longer see Emmett and the other man.

"Umm…. I was in my room. I really don't want to talk to Tanya." I said trying to look around him.

He noticed my preoccupation and tried to get my attention by asking me about the one person I wanted to hear about most in the world. "So have you seen Bella yet?"

Any conversation about my Bella immediately grabbed my attention so I stopped trying to look around Jasper and focused on our conversation hoping he could tell me more about her…and the guy she was with. "Uhh…. yeah I just saw her with Alice. I can't believe how much she's changed," I said wistfully.

He must've caught my tone because he smirked. "Yeah. She's gotten even prettier and more selfless and caring than she was before. Motherhood has been good to her. It sucks that you had to ruin your relationship with her." He said with a hint of anger in his voice as his smirk disappeared.

His statement reminded me of Bella's daughter. I was desperate to see her. The beautiful little girl that was Bella's. But I was also a little upset that Jasper had to mention what happened between me and Bella, he knew how much I had hurt after Bella had left. I decided to change the subject immediately I didn't want to dwell on that night at prom, it hurt too much, and I just wanted to focus on the present.

"So…umm…have you talked to Bella since she came back?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, Alice, Jacob and I went to dinner with her and Nessie the other day. It was really nice to see her again after all these years."

I was shocked that she had gone to dinner with them. I wasn't sure why I was shocked, I guess I was just hoping that she would come to me first, but I knew that was just wishful thinking after what I did to her.

"Oh. So do you know who that guy she came here with is?" I asked cautiously.

"I really have no idea. When we had dinner with them she never mentioned a boyfriend or anything, but we never really asked. But I saw them talking to Rose and Emmett earlier before Alice pulled Bella away." He said truthfully.

"Oh. So which one is her daughter? Nessie right? Does she look a lot like Bella? How old is she?" I asked. I was curious about this little girl.

Jasper seemed a little surprised by my questioning but he quickly turned back to the jump tent while he talked. "Well, last I saw her she was with Jake in the jump tent, but yeah I can't exactly remember her full name. It was a really unique name that I'm sure Bella gave her because it meant something to her but everyone seems to call her Nessie. And she looks almost exactly like Bella, except her hair has more red than Bella's and her eyes are green. And she's about Jacob's age, I'm not sure of her exact age because I don't know her birthday, but she's in the same class as Jacob…Oh wait look there they are."

Jasper pointed out to me the beautiful little girl with Jacob as they got out of the jump tent and ran toward Emmett, Rosalie and the guy Bella came with. As they ran up to them the little girl jumped into the man's arms giving him a hug as he kissed the top of her head. Suddenly it all clicked together for me. I never even considered who Nessie's father was and I could see the two of them together. How could Bella do this to me? She must've gotten pregnant almost immediately after she left Forks. How could she have just gotten over me so fast? I haven't ever been the same since she left and, although I had Tanya, it was never the same as what I had with Bella. I needed to go over there and meet them so I could confirm my suspicions. I turned back to Jasper trying to suppress all of my emotions I didn't want him to see how hurt and angry I was.

"Can I meet her?" Jasper looked uncomfortable for a second but I could see that he had no reasonable argument so we began making our way to the small group.

As we made our way towards them Emmett noticed us and motioned us over.

"Edward, Jasper what's up? Where have you been, neither of you got to talk to Bella before Alice dragged her off to some dark corner of the house to talk." He laughed his big booming laugh. But I was paying little attention to him because as he said my name both Nessie and the man folding her snapped their heads in my direction. The little girl looked at me in wonder then turned back to the man holding her before I could get a closer look at her. The man had not expression on his face, he simply stared at me. Suddenly Emmett must've realized that we hadn't been properly introduced so he turned toward the man.

"Edward, Jasper this is James, he's a friend of Bella's and this little angel is Bella's daughter…." He too seemed to forget her name until the man...James spoke up.

"Reneesme." He said trying t help Emmett out.

Emmett laughed and answered, " Yeah, yeah that right. It's just such a unique name."

James laughed and agreed before Emmett went back to introductions. "So Nessie, James this is my little brother Edward and my brother in law Jasper."

Nessie turned back suddenly and smiled and I heard her speak for the first time. "Hewo. Hi Jaspa I member you. You had din-din with me and momma and Jake and Awice."

Jasper laughed, "Yes I did. Didn't I? How've you been Nessie?"

"Good" she said and smiled again. Suddenly I noticed her eyes and was almost shocked to see that James had green eyes too. I was right, he must be Nessie's father. This hurt me more than I would've ever believed. I was angry too, I couldn't even began to wrap my head around the fact that Bella had gotten over us so easily. It confirmed all my fears since she left that she just didn't love me the way I loved her. I was so hurt by this. I had to get away, I had to talk to Bella I needed her to tell me herself, I needed to know why she did this to me.

"I would stay and talk but I need to get outta here, I need to go talk to…..um……Tanya." I said quickly trying to hide the pain and anger in my voice. But it was still plain even to my own ears. I took off quickly in the other direction so that none of them would even try to stop me. I knew Jasper didn't believe what I said so I needed to find Bella before he did. I hoped that she wasn't still with Alice.

I had to go to the other side of the yard and then double back towards the kitchen, but I had barely made it to the far end of the yard when I saw Jasper go inside. I moved slower hoping Alice and Jasper would come to find me and leave Bella alone so that I could speak with her in private. I waited a few minutes and when they didn't come out I decided to try and talk with her anyway.

I made my way into the kitchen to find Bella with Alice and Jasper whispering about something quickly and quietly. Bella looked like she had been crying. Alice looked upset too and Jasper just looked worried as he glanced at Bella quickly every few seconds just as Alice was. Suddenly Bella glanced up and gasped as she noticed that I had come into the kitchen.

"Hello Bella, long time no see. How have you been?" I asked quietly. I wanted to stay angry at her and to just come out right with the questions but I knew I couldn't do it when I saw how upset Bella was. Instead of sounding angry my words just sounded dead.

She looked at me in shock for a few second before she turned her eyes down to the ground, not looking at me.

"Hello Edward." She said nervously.

She didn't answer my question and I was about to ask again when Esme and Carlisle walked in.

They stopped in shock as they saw Bella standing it the kitchen with us. Esme was the first to react. She quickly ran to Bella and wrapped her in a huge hug. Bella and Esme were close before Bella left. She had once told me that she thought of them as like her second parents. Bella quickly hugged Esme back as Esme kept tearfully asking Bella if it was really her. Bella assured her it was. They hugged for a few minutes before Esme finally released her and Carlisle gathered her into a hug. Bella smiled and laughed at their warm welcomes.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "So Bella it's been forever. How have you been? Anything new? What have you been up to for the past four years?"

Bella laughed and answered happily even though she glanced nervously at me. "Well I graduated early with honors I went to college and I got degrees in English, journalism, and psychology. I write a advice column for the New York Times, I'm currently writing my second book, I'm still going to college to get my masters in journalism and while doing all that I've also been raising my daughter."

I was amazed that she had accomplished so much in so little time especially with the added hassle of being a mother, but I was angry again as I realized that James must've been helping her.

Both my parent stared at her in shock and Bella began to laugh as she began speaking again. "I always get that reaction. Would you guys like to meet my daughter?"

I quickly tried to edge my way out of the kitchen so that my parent wouldn't see me. I got out of the door and made my way back to the guest bedroom. I had a lot to think about and I really wasn't sure how I felt about any of it. I made it to the room and locked the door so that I would have privacy. It had been less than an hour since I made my way out into the party and I was already exhausted. I wanted to confront Bella, but I knew neither of us was ready for that yet, I still had so much that I needed to sort out. I was hurting so much about all that I had found out about Bella and James and their daughter. That same self-preservation instinct must've kicked in as I drifted off into unconsciousness before I could delve to far into all that I had uncovered. My last thought before the darkness overtook me was the conviction that I would need to confront Bella, soon.

**I had to put Edward's feelings out there. People we are getting close to the confrontation, so review so i can put up chapters quicker until it's the one you all are dying for. Love you all!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been like two weeks since I last updated. But I went on a band trip to San Antonio, which is the BEST and I recommend you go there and to Six Flags and get on the Superman roller coaster, it was AMAZING!!! And that's the fact that I hate well hated, roller coasters. Anyways as I was saying, went on trip came back brain hadn't caught up yet then I had to get ready for finals but that's winding down so yeah. Hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Bella POV**

I broke down in Alice's arms. That was all that I could do at the moment. There was no way to describe what I was feeling. It was unbearable. I knew that Alice and Jasper were worried about me, but I didn't have it in me to make my voice work and tell then everything would work out in the end.

I was crying into Alice's shoulder and decided to come up for air. When I did I gasped at who I saw standing there.

"Hello Bella, long time no see. How have you been?" Edward asked with a dead voice, which was just weird. Like what he said wasn't what he wanted to say or the way he wanted to say it. I couldn't look at him any more so I turned my eyes toward the ground. At least looking at that wouldn't make me cry.

"Hello Edward." I said nervously. I didn't answer the second part of his question though. There was no way to do it without mentioning Reneesme. Right now was not the time for that. I saw Edward's mouth open like he was going to say something but stopped when Esme and Carlisle walked in.

After noticing me, Esme quickly gathered me in a hug and kept asking me if I was truly Bella. Even when I kept saying yes, she kept asking. It didn't bother me though. I was gone for so long that if I was in their shoes I'd do the same thing too. Esme finally let go and Carlisle got his hug. I thought of them as my second parents. But you can't blame me. I spent most of my time with their family and not as much time with my real family. I laughed at their welcomes because they were still as loving as ever.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "So Bella it's been forever. How have you been? Anything new? What have you been up to for the past four years?"

"Well," I said as I nervously glanced at Edward, "I graduated early with honors I went to college and I got degrees in English, journalism, and psychology. I write a advice column for the New York Times, I'm currently writing my second book, I'm still going to college to get my masters in journalism and while doing all that I've also been raising my daughter." It felt nice to tell Esme and Carlisle. They always told me I could do so much, but I don't think they actually thought I would do so much.

I just laughed and said, "I always get that reaction. Would you guys like to meet my daughter?" They were eager to meet Reneesme, so we started to make our way outside. I noticed that Edward wasn't there and figured that he left.

Alice grabbed my hand as we walked out. She started to look around, obviously for Tanya, and smiled when she realized she couldn't find her. That little fact made me feel better and worse at the same time. Good because she wasn't around to ruin my mood. But that could also mean she was trying to find Edward and tell him about the daughter he didn't know he had.

We made our way over to the jump tent. Reneesme hadn't ever been in one back in Phoenix, but the way she looked, you'd be fooled.

"Reneesme," I said as I waved to my daughter, "Could you come here please."

Reneesme looked at me pouted and said, "I don wanna. Me an Jakey are havin fun."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I need you to come here." I said as I patiently stood in my spot.

"No." She said and continued jumping with Jake.

"Reneesme," I said with a stern voice walking towards her, "I said come here." She shook her head and ignored me. She had never been this stubborn before, and I guess it was a taste of my own medicine. I was about to say something but Alice jumped in.

"Nessie, sweetie, can you please come here." Alice said with an angel voice.

"Why?" Reneesme asked, while still jumping.

"Well my family would like to meet you. But they can't if you're in the jump tent." Alice replied. Reneesme stopped jumping and looked like she was thinking about what she said. It was then I realized Alice did the exact same thing to me. Damn it! This was a taste of my own medicine. I guess I deserved it.

Reneesme must've made a decision to meet the rest of the Cullen family because she made her way to the exit. She slowly got out, with Jake behind her, and walked over to me.

"Hi momma." Reneesme said. "Am I in troble?" She said asking with her big green puppy dog eyes. How could I be mad at something that cute, especially when it's my own daughter?

I sighed and then said, "Of course not. You actually just showed me how mommy used to act when she was younger." Reneesme laughed and jumped into my arms. The Cullen's laughed at our encounter. Reneesme turned towards them and then hid her face in my shoulder.

Esme was the first one to speak to Reneesme. "Who's this gorgeous little girl?" She asked Reneesme.

Reneesme turned towards Esme and said, "My names Reneesme. But evryone calls me Nessie."

"Well that's a unique name." Esme said with a smile.

I couldn't tell them where I got her name without telling them everything so I kept it to myself and waited for someone else to speak.

"My turn." Carlisle said. "Hello Reneesme. I'm Carlisle."

"Hi." She replied softly with a smile and a hint of pink her cheeks.

"Well, Esme was right, you are gorgeous. You look exactly like you mother, except for the color of your eyes. But they're the same big puppy dog eyes." Carlisle said. Now it was my turn to blush. Carlisle turned to me smiled and said, "I see you haven't outgrown blushing. That's ok, that's what makes you so unique." I could feel my cheeks grow hotter and redder.

"Thanks." I replied softly. What else could I say? Nothing, so I didn't. Thinking about that my head started to ache. I scrunched up my face and Alice seemed to notice.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Not really. I'm starting to get a headache and it's getting worse. Do you have aspirin?" I said.

"Yeah, in the house. Why don't you take some and then have a nap." Alice replied.

"That actually sounds really good." I said. "Let me find James and tell him he needs to watch Reneesme." Alice just said ok. I walked off to find James. It didn't take me long to spot him by the punch and cake.

"James!" I called to him and waved him over. He turned around when he heard me and walked to me with a smile.

"Hey Bella." He said, "Where have you been?"

"Just talking to Alice." I said, "But I came to ask if you could watch Reneesme. I'm getting a headache and I'm going to take some aspirin and then a nap."

"That's not a problem." James replied, "Where is she."

I pointed my finger towards the Cullen's and said, "She's over there with the Cullen's now. But I think she'll be with Jake soon. So just keep track of where she is. Thanks."

"Again, not a problem. Now get a move on and go take that much needed nap." James said with a smile. I smiled back and walked back to Alice.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of, how about you show me where I can rest." I said as I walked up to Alice.

"Right this way." Alice said and ushered me into the house. She first took me to the kitchen to get some aspirin and then to a spare bedroom so I could sleep. Once I lay down, I was out almost instantly.

**********************************************************************

_Alice and I were having such a good time at the dance that I forgot about my little problem. Actually I didn't remember about it until I had to run to the bathroom to get sick. Alice ran after me and followed me into the stall._

"_Bella, are you ok?" She asked cautiously. _

"_Yeah." I mumbled. "I'm just not feeling very well." I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was pregnant. Well at least not right now. I had to tell Edward first. _

"_Alice, can we go find Edward? I kind of want to go home." I whispered because I was so scared._

_Alice nodded and helped me off the floor. We slowly walked back into the dance to find Edward. We looked for 15 minutes but had no luck. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen him for over an hour._

"_Alice, why don't you look for him while I go outside? I feel like I'm going to get sick again so I'm going to go get some air."_

"_Alright. If I don't find him, Jazz and I will take you home ourselves."_

"_Thanks." I said and headed outside._

_As soon as I was out in the fresh air I just decided to walk to Alice's car. As I was turning a corner by the gym, I saw the most horrific sight. Lauren had her leg's spread out on top of a silver car and Jessica was on her knees in front of some guy. At first I thought it was just another football player, but as I stood there I saw Edward's messy bronze hair slowly make it's way up, and then I realized they were on top of his car._

_I made the mistake of gasping which caused Edward, Lauren, and Jessica all turned to look in my direction. Edward had guilt in his eyes and I saw him start towards me while zipping up his pants._

_I spun on my heel and tried to run back to Alice. Now, that wasn't the thing to do because not only was I in heels but I'm so clumsy it's sad._

_Luckily for me Alice and Jazz were coming in my direction. Alice reached me first and was trying to soothe me. I didn't even realize that I had started to cry until that moment. Alice rocked me back and forth while Edward attempted to touch me. I cringed as he tried and pushed myself into Alice more._

"_What the hell happened?" Alice screamed at her brother._

"_I…uh…you see…." But Edward couldn't think of anything. Somehow the two sluts, Lauren and Jessica, had slipped away to the gym; Alice didn't even know that they were there._

"_He….he…." I mumbled while crying. "He was cheating on me with Lauren and Jessica."_

_Alice glared at her brother and Jasper looked down right pissed._

"_Why would you do that?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She questioned him._

_Again he couldn't speak he just stood there gaping like a fish out of water. He just looked between Alice, Jasper and I. Slowly I picked myself up because I couldn't take it anymore. Edward attempted to help me but I pushed his hand away and glared as best as I could through my tears. I turned toward Alice again trying my best to ignore Edward._

"_Alice, can you please take me home. I'm really not feeling well and I'm exhausted."_

"_Sure Bella." Alice said calmly. "Just go wait for us in my car please. We'd like to have a word with my brother." She said while glaring at Edward. I agreed because I was even afraid when I saw that glare. As I turned to walk away I saw Edward cringe away from them._

_I walked to Alice's yellow Porsche and got in. I watched the scene outside through the rearview mirror. Alice was waving her arms around and I heard her yelling but I could not bring myself to listen. I watched Jasper because he still looked pissed and was glaring at Edward with more menace than I had ever seen. The next thing I knew Jazz had punched Edward in the face and just turned away and started walking to the car. Edward was sprawled on the floor a look of surprise on his face and his nose bleeding. Alice calmly helped her brother up, but didn't really look at him and after she made sure he could stand she just turned and walked towards the car also. Alice and Jazz got in quickly and then Alice was speeding away. I watched Forks High fade away in the distance and knew that this was the last time that I was going to be there._

_Alice pulled up in front of my house and let me out._

"_Call me later Bella." Alice said sadly._

"_I will." I replied. But as I walked into the house I made my decision, I was not going to tell Edward that I was pregnant and I wouldn't be calling Alice. I needed to get back to Phoenix and cut the Cullen's out of my…our lives._

_It was best not only for me but for my child as well. She didn't need to grow up around this drama._

_I was leaving Forks and this time I wasn't coming back…_

_**********************************************************************_

I shot up from my terrible dream. I worked so hard to keep that memory away but being back around the Cullen's brought it back up. I threw myself back down and just stared at the ceiling. I was not ready to face those memories yet. But it looked like I didn't have a choice. I made myself get out of the bed and made my way back downstairs. Hopefully I wouldn't see Edward again any time soon.

**Ok guys, how was it? Do you hate Edward right now? Well I gave you what happened at prom, but you'll have to be patient and wait for Edward's explanation as to why he did what he did. Review please!!!! They'll be a great present!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back. Sorry it's been awhile. I took my finals, had graduation and then a party and I'm barely recovered. But I found the strength to write this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**EPOV**

After seeing Bella in the kitchen I went to the entertainment room and just sat there. That's all I could do. I was physically and emotionally drained and didn't want to deal with anyone. It was bad enough that I had to deal with the little voice inside my head. Adding more people to the mix wouldn't be the best idea.

What the hell was I going to do about Bella. When I followed Jasper into the kitchen, I knew Bella was there and was ready to yell at her. That was until I saw her beautiful face crying and all my anger left me. It was amazing that she could still effect me like that, even after she left. I was sitting and thinking about my problem when Jasper came into the room.

"Why are you being so weird with Bella?" Jasper asked calmly. I just shrugged my shoulders and didn't answer the question.

"You know Edward. Just try and act like an adult this time and talk to her. Work out all the problems and try not to be such an ass." Jasper finished his little speech and left.

"Thanks for the help." I muttered to myself. But he was right. If I didn't talk to Bella my life was going to be miserable. Since it looked like she was back in Alice's life. And no matter how happy she was going to be I would want to kill myself.

So, how was I going to talk to her and not be a complete ass? I didn't really know. Being a jerk became part of me when she left. It was a defense mechanism and I didn't know how to turn it off. I was thinking about what I had to do when I realized I needed help. Pulling out my phone, I called the one person who would help.

"Need some help Edward?" Jasper asked when he answered.

"Yeah." I replied sadly. "Would you mind if we drove and talked. I really can't be around all these people."

"Sure. Meet me at my car." He said and hung up. I gathered my stuff and made my way to Jaspers car. He was already standing there. When he saw me he got in and waited for me to do the same.

I got in the passenger seat and Jasper started the car and took off. The first few minutes were silent but it didn't bother me. It allowed me to gather my thoughts for the conversation I was dreading.

Jasper was the first one to break the silence. "Where do you want to start?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just want to talk." I said, "Where do you think I should start?"

"At the beginning." He said, "That's the best way. It's kinda like a book. Start at the beginning to get all the details. Because if you start in the middle, you'll be lost and even more confused."

"But starting at the beginning would mean me having to explain what happened at prom. And that makes me uncomfortable." I replied.

"Sorry dude, but that's the price you have to pay. To know what Bella was, and is, thinking, you'll have to explain yourself to her first." Jasper said with a bit of anger.

As much as I wanted to talk to/confront Bella, I didn't want to start at the beginning. How do you tell the woman you loved, wait love? Did I still love Bella after all these problems? Yes, I guess I did still love Bella. That realization made this a whole lot worse. How do you tell someone you love that you cheated on them because you were a teenage male that was kinda cocky and had an ego problem? Anyway I try to say this to Bella is going to sound like a jerk. I'm in trouble.

"Edward?" Jasper said, "Are you ok? You were spacing out and your breathe was ragged."

"Sorry. Just thinking about what to say?" I replied. "Jazz, do you think she'll forgive me?"

Jasper, who was looking at the road, turned his head towards me and said, "I really don't know. It is Bella we're talking about and you know she's stubborn. But then, you're Edward and she was in love with you. You'll just have to wait and see." And that was the last thing that was said.

Jasper drove back to his house and I left the car before he even parked. I knew what I had to do and I needed a good nights sleep so that I could do it. I was going to go back to my house but decided against it because I didn't want to see Tanya. I wanted to be relaxed when I saw Bella, so I stayed another night at Alice's. Not that she cared. I went to bed that night and it was dreamless sleep, for which I was grateful.

**So what do you think? I started this one night when I was going to bed, so I don't know how well it turned out. And sorry it's short, but I had to write this cahpter by meself with no help. And I'm going to start the next chapter like now. Hopefully. Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

The rest of the party was drama free, and I was super glad about that. I didn't want to have anymore breakdowns today, or even ever, but more than likely I would have one when I finally had a real talk with Edward. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Reneesme talking to me.

"Bella, are you ok?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I replied. "Were you saying something?"

James just chuckled and said, "No, but Reneesme was." I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Reneesme had an angry look on her face.

"Oh, Reneesme, I'm sorry. Mommy's tired and was thinking to herself. I didn't mean to upset you sweetheart." I told my daughter. She seemed to understand because she sighed.

"Its k mommy. I was just sayin Jake party was fun. That all." She replied. "Me and him want to play together all time. Can we? Pease mama." She pouted and I knew if I fought it, I would just lose. I mean, look at that pout.

"I'll work it out baby. Don't you worry you're pretty little head." I said. There was a few moments of silence before James decided to speak.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked with concern evident in his voice. That's one of the reason's I really liked James. He was always able to tell when something was wrong with me, good or bad.

"Not really. But let's not discuss it now. We'll talk at my house after Reneesme's asleep." I replied. James didn't respond, but I knew he was agreeing with me. He knew that we had to talk in private because Reneesme would hear anything we said in the car.

We drove in silence for another few minutes before Reneesme spoke again.

"Mommy," She said, "Can I go over Jakey's morrow after skol?"

I sighed. "We'll see. I'll call Alice tonight and talk to her." I replied. I had a feeling I was going to be seeing the Cullen's a whole lot more than I thought.

"K." She said with a big smile plastered on her face. Seeing her smile, I couldn't help but smile too. When I first found out I was pregnant, and decided to keep her, I was terrified that I wouldn't know what to do. I'm glad those maternal instincts kicked the day she was born. Look at how happy she is, even if it partially has to do with Jake. There was no more conversation while we finished the ride to my house. The minute we got home Reneesme was telling, well more like forcing, me to call Alice.

"Reneesme, the only way I'll call right now is if you go sit down on the couch and calm down."

"K." Reneesme replied. She ran to the couch and plopped herself on it. When she was finally settled she said, "Call now mama." I couldn't help but smile. My daughter was so determined to hang out with Jake, she would stop at nothing. I picked up the kitchen phone and called Alice. It had barley rung before Alice answered.

"Hi Bella. How are you this evening." She said, "It's only been an hour since I last saw you. Guess you missed me that much."

"How did you figure it out Alice?" I asked with a chuckle. "Actually I was calling because Reneesme wants to see Jake after school tomorrow, and since I don't have Rosalie's number I had to call you."

"Oh that's alright. Um, I don't know who's supposed to pick up Jake tomorrow, but I'll just find out and trade them days. They can come back to my house, since Jake has toys here." Alice replied.

"Alice, you have NO idea how happy Reneesme is going to be when I tell her." I said with a smile. "So that means I don't have to pick her up tomorrow right?"

"That would be the best." She replied, "Unless you really want to drop her off yourself."

"No, no." I hurriedly replied, "That's alright, you can pick her up. I'll get her around five. That sound good?"

"That works." Alice replied. "So I'll call Rose when I get off with you and tell her what's going on. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." We both hung up after that. I walked into the living room, where James and Reneesme were sitting on the couch and having a conversation.

"James, he is my bestest friend in the hole world." Reneesme was saying before she spotted me.

"Mommy! Can I pay wit Jakey morrow?" She asked with excitement.

"Yes baby. Alice is going to pick you up tomorrow after school, and I'll pick you up at five. Does that sound like a plan?" Reneesme nodded her head furiously and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Ok then. How about some TV?"

"Yes pease." She responded. She waited patiently on the couch for me to go through the channels. I finally found some _Spongebob_ and left it there. I sat down beside James and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Want to talk now?' He asked a few minutes later with concern in his eyes.

"Let's wait for Reneesme to go to bed, because if I start to cry, I don't want her to see." I replied in almost a whisper.

"Ok." James replied and he turned his attention back to the yellow sponge in the sea. We continued watching TV, although at some point it changed from _Spongebob_, but I had no idea what the cartoons were. Around 8:30 Reneesme started to yawn.

"Go get ready for bed Reneesme, and I'll come tuck you in when you're done." I told my daughter. I could see that she trying to fight off going to sleep, but she walked up the stairs to her room. I turned off the TV and turned towards James.

"I'll be right back." I told him. "I'm going to change and then tuck Reneesme in. After that we can talk. Um, you can use the guest room on the second floor. We'll meet in the kitchen." I slowly made my way to my room.

After changing and tucking in Reneesme, I made my way to the kitchen. Barely turning the corner, I saw James was already situated on a bar stool by the island. I sat down next to him.

"Ok, Bella, you have to talk now. You can't put it off anymore." James told me with a stern voice.

I sighed and said, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Just tell me about how you came into contact with the Cullen's again." He replied, "Since I know who they are."

"Ok." Was all I said before I told him about how the Cullen's came back into my life.

"Well, I'm glad you found you're best friend Bella. Really I am." He stopped there for a pause before he continued. "But are you sure that you're ready to be around them like that. I mean, I saw how, how do I say this, distraught, worried, scared, you were when you were asking me to watch Reneesme. I didn't say anything there because I didn't want to upset you."

I could feel the tears in my eyes, after hearing what he told me. But I pushed them back so that I could talk.

"I'm sure that I can handle everyone but Edward." I replied in a low voice, "Unless we're in a social gathering like today. Plus I'll just have to handle their newly found presence because Reneesme and Jake are so close. I can't let my problems ruin a friendship." When I finished I realized that my tears had disappeared. I couldn't be happier.

"Well, that's good Bella. Looks like my little has grown up quite a bit after moving. I couldn't be happier." James replied with a wide smile. He looked at me a moment with curious eyes before he spoke.

"Bella," He said, "What happened at the house today?"

I sighed. I knew what he was asking about and, even though I knew it was coming, I wasn't to happy to talk about it.

"Do I have to tell you?" I basically whined. James just looked at me sternly and I caved. I knew that if I didn't then he would just get angry. And as much as I loved James, he's scary when he's mad.

"Fine." I huffed. "Well, after Alice met you and dragged me to the kitchen she was questioning me if you were Reneesme's father. I tried to talk my way out of answering, but it's me and you know how well that usually works out." I said with a small chuckle. "So I ended up telling her that Edward was the father. And it was in that moment that Tanya, Edward's girlfriend I suppose, made her appearance. She basically told me I was just going to use Reneesme to get money out of Edward. Then she threatened to tell Edward about him having a daughter. And that's all. But in the middle of talking to Alice and before Tanya I just cried my eyes out." I stopped, that's all he needed to know.

"That totally sucks Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you." He said while reaching to hug me. I hugged him back with all my strength. We were silent for a few moments before James spoke, yet again.

"When are you going to tell him?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said as I pulled away from him, "I'm still trying to figure everything out in my head. James I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright, I'll hit the sack myself." He hugged me again but it didn't last as long as last the time. After breaking apart I made my way upstairs to my room. Once I was there and laying in my bed, I fell asleep.

************************************************************************

The next day I woke up at 5:30 so that I could start my day. I showered and dressed by 6:45. I made me way down stairs to make some coffee. After it was done making, I poured myself a cup and went to watch the news. I watched it until 7:15 when I went to wake up Reneesme. She tried to ignore me but eventually gave up and got out of bed. I let her dress herself while I got her breakfast and lunch ready.

Reneesme came down 10 minutes later with the cutest outfit ever. She had on a pink dress but it had trim that was white and she also had on white shoes.

"Like mommy?" She asked me with a smile.

"You look adorable." I told her as I kissed her forehead. "Now, your breakfast is waiting, go and eat." She skipped to the island and got on the bar stool and started to eat. James walked in a few moments later.

"Hey sleepy head." I told him with a smile. James just mumbled and sat down next to Reneesme.

"Would you like some cereal?" I asked him and he just nodded. I got some _Fruit Loops_ and poured him a bowl. I placed it in front of him and he began eating. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7:45. I only had 15 minutes to get Reneesme to school.

"Come on Reneesme." I said, "We have to leave now, just leave your bowl there and I'll take care of it when I get back." I grabbed my daughters hand and backpack.

"Bella, I'll take care of the dishes before I go and become a tourist for the day." James said before I left completely.

"Thank you so much. I'll see you when you come back later." I replied and pulled Reneesme out the door. 15 minutes later I was parked in front of her school and dropping her off. When I was leaving I thought I noticed Edward, but I just let myself think it was my imagination again. After I left Reneesme off I went to the grocery store to get a few groceries that I needed for the week.

When I was leaving I thought I saw Edward yet again and yet again I played it off as my imagination, especially after seeing him yesterday. I decided to go home and work on my book, since I was getting close to finished and I felt inspired from yesterday. After I got home I put the groceries away and looked for James, but he had already left to go explore the city. After stopping to take a breather I started to write in my book. Around 12 my doorbell rang. I wondered who it could be since it was Monday, and no one, other than James and my dad, knew where I lived. When I opened the door, my breathe caught in my throat.

I looked into the eyes, I was hoping not to see for awhile. Edward and I just stared at each other until he broke the silence.

"Can I come in?" He asked. Since I couldn't form sentences, or words for that matter, I just opened my door wider and let him enter. I closed the door and started walking to the living room and he followed. When we reached the living room, I sat down on the couch and Edward sat on the chair next to the couch, but faced me. Again, we just looked at each other and again he was the first to break the silence.

"Bella, we need to talk about **EVERYTHING**." He said looking directly in my eyes. Oh boy, I wasn't expecting to talk so soon, but I guess God just hates me.

"Ok then. Start." I told him. There was no way in hell, I was going to start this conversation.

**Did you like it? Was it good? Well, this chapter sets up the confrontation between our two love birds hehe. What's going to happen? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Please review, they REALLY do help me write faster.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, this going to sound weird, but I was inspired to write this while watching _The Golden Girls._ I know it's weird, but hey it helped me get this chapter out. **

**My prayers go out to Farrah Fawcett, Michael Jackson, and Ed McManhon's families. We lost three great icons this week and they will be missed.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention in the last chapter a/n, I'm officially writing this story by myself now. My partner in crime is no longer able to write. L **

**EPOV**

The next day I felt refreshed and couldn't wait to talk to Bella, my only problem was that I didn't know how to find her. I had no idea where even start looking. As I was thinking through my problem, Alice threw my door open and walked in.

"Hello darling brother." She said with a wide smile. "How are you this morning?" Why did she bother with the small talk? I already knew she wanted something, so I didn't bother to answer her question.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Oh, you know me well. That's good." She replied with a smirk. "Ok, I'll cut to the chase. I need you to drop off Jake so then I'll pick him up."

"Why?" I questioned her. She never traded unless she had something important to do.

"Because Jake and Nessie want to hang out after school, so I offered to pick them up." She answered with a calmness. I thought about if for a moment, and while thinking I came up with a plan.

"Sure." I replied happily. I knew I should've held back my happiness about my plan, because once Alice recognized my emotion she started to question me.

"Edward," She said sternly, "What are you thinking?" I just shook my head. I wasn't going to tell anyone what I planned to do. She quickly realized that I wasn't going to tell her any time soon.

"I know you're not going to tell me, but let me tell you something." She said, "If you hurt Bella, again, in any way I'll personal kill you and make sure you are NEVER FOUND. Do we understand each other?"

I nodded my head while trying to figure out about my plan with Bella. But then I remembered it was Alice, and she knew everything, sometimes before the person knew it themselves.

"Alright then." And she was back to her cheery self. "You have 10 minutes until you have to take Jake." And with that she skipped out the door. Deciding to forgo the shower today I pulled on a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I should've dressed nicer, but I didn't. As I was descending the stairs I saw Jake sitting on the couch with his backpack.

"Hey Jake." I told my nephew with a smile.

"Hi uncle Eddie." He replied. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." I said, "It helps that I got a good night's sleep. But we have to leave. I don't want you to be late." I chuckled after my sentence. I'm never late to anything because of the way I drive. Jacob laughed at me too. He knew he would be there at the same time.

I walked to him and held out my hand. "Let's go buddy." Jake grabbed my hand and I pulled him off the couch. We walked out the door and to my Volvo. I put him in his seat and then went to the drivers side. On the drive to the school, I would speed up then slow down a little and then speed up again. Jake loved when I did this and couldn't stop laughing. We had finally stopped in front of his school. I got out and then got him out. I was walking him to the front when I spoke.

"Are you excited about Nessie coming over today?" I asked because I had a feeling he was really attached to her. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah."

"Well you have fun later." I told him when he reached the door. "I'll see you later tonight and you can tell me all about the fun you had."

"Ok uncle Eddie." Jake replied and walked away. I walked back to my car and waited for Bella to show up. My plan was to wait for her to drop of her daughter and then follow her until she went home. I sat in my car and waited for Bella to show up. And she finally did five minutes later. I could tell she was in a hurry by the way she moved. After dropping off Nessie she looked in my direction, but didn't really notice me. Good. My plan might just work out after all.

Bella got in her car and drove off. I followed her to the grocery store and just waited in my car. Again, she looked at my car but didn't really notice me. I followed her from the store to her house. After finally learning where she lived, I had to grow my balls back and get up to her door. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was 11:45 and decided to visit her at 12. I drove around for 15 minutes and then made my way to Bella's house.

After I arrived, it took me a few minutes to give myself a pep talk. I finally gained enough courage to walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Bella answered a few seconds later.

When Bella answered the door, held in a breathe. We just stared at each other for a few moments. Finally growing uncomfortable I spoke. "Can I come in?" Bella didn't answered but opened the door wider to let me in. She closed the door and started to walk. I followed her into what looked like the living room. While she sat on the couch, I sat on the chair beside it. Again, there was silence, and again I broke it.

"Bella, we need to talk about** EVERYTHING**." I told her while looking directly in her eyes. I needed her to understand this was serious.

"Ok then. Start." She told me and I froze. I couldn't remember anything I had come up with in my head. Bella started to get angry that I wasn't replying. After a few moments, she spoke.

"Fine, don't start. I will, and my first question is how did you find out where I live?"

I gulped before I spoke. "I followed you."

She looked at my curiously and then realized what I said. "You were at the school and the grocery store weren't you." I nodded.

"I thought it was the only way to get you alone to talk." I responded.

"Did you ever think I didn't want to be alone with you, and especially not talk to you." Bella asked with hurt evident in her voice.

"Bella," I said, "I get that you're hurt. But we really do need to talk." I hung my head in my hands.

"Why? Can't you just let me live my life?" She responded and I could tell she was going to cry.

"Because we need to clear the air and our past." I replied looking up at her. "I don't care if you want to talk or not, but we are going to."

"Fine." She huffed. "What do you want to know?"

I looked up at her and saw that she wasn't looking at me but at her hands in her lap.

"Well, I guess I want to know why you left without you allowing me to explain myself."

"I was already under stress as it was." She said softly. "If I had let you explain what you did, I wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"Um, I don't think that's an answer." I replied with anger slipping into my voice.

"I think that's an answer." She replied with anger evident in her voice.

"God Bella!" I exclaimed frustrated "You're acting like a child.'

"Maybe it's because I don't WANT to talk to you!" She yelled at me. "Maybe, I'm trying to make sure my heart doesn't break AGAIN!"

"That specifically," I said while pointing at her, "is why we need to talk."

"Why?" She asked with a sigh. "Can't we just forget about the past and try and move on?"

"No." I said with authority. "If we do that, we'll never be able to act civil around each other. We have to discuss it now!" Now I was just getting irritated. Bella did say anything after my little outburst. So I decided I would just speak and see where it went from there.

"Bella, I can't even explain why I did what I did at prom. It was entirely stupid of me" I sighed. I was trying to figure out a way of telling her, but was having a hard time because she was never a 17 year-old boy. I took a chance and looked up at Bella. I could see the tears she was trying to fight back, and it broke my heart all over again. But I manned up and continued.

"I…cheated…..on you because I thought I had too. You had been pulling away from me for a few weeks. I thought you were going to end it. So, when Jessica and Lauren boosted my self-esteem/ego, I wasn't thinking about you. All I was thinking was 'finally, at least there's people out there that want me."

Bella was full on crying now and I thought about stopping, but I knew I had to continue. Jasper said to tell her everything.

"I mean trying being a 17 year-old male, whose girlfriend is completely ignoring him. It really does a thing or two to your self-esteem/ego."

"Wait." Bella said well slowing her crying. "Why do you keep talking about your self-esteem/ego crap? I don't think that counts as answer."

"How is that not an answer?" I asked irritated.

"Because it's not. It's just an excuse." She replied and by now her crying had stopped. I could feel the anger starting to boil.

"It's not an excuse." I argued. "That's the truth."

"So what if I told you that I didn't want to talk to you because of a bruised ego and low self-esteem? Would you leave me alone then?" She said and the hurt and anger were very present in her voice.

"No, I don't think that's a good enough reason." I replied and soon regretted it when she looked in my eyes with a little bit of hurt and a whole lot of anger.

"So, my self-esteem doesn't count as much as yours? Is that what you're saying? Because if that's the case, you can leave my house right now." Bella said and she stood and pointed the way to the door.

"That's not what I said or meant." I replied with a calm voice. The only was for this conversation to continue was for both of us to be calm. "Bella, I really am sorry that I screwed up like that and broke your heart. But you have to understand that you broke my heart when you left." Again, I looked at Bella and saw that she was crying again.

"Why did you leave?" I asked quietly. Bella looked up at me and I could see in her eyes a debate. What she was debating? I had no clue. I looked down at my hands and waited for her to speak. I heard her sigh and looked back up.

"Edward, if I tell you everything, you have to promise not to get angry." She pleaded with me."I promise you that I won't get angry." I told her. She took a breathe before she spoke.

"Ok. Well, the reason I was pulling away from you was because I found out I was pregnant a couple weeks before prom. I was trying to figure out how to tell you. I didn't know how you would react and I was scared you'd leave." My breathe was got stuck in my throat when she said that she had been pregnant. I had to blink a few times to make sure that this conversation was real.

"Edward, are you ok?" She asked. I just nodded and replied, "Go on."

"Um," She said biting her lip, "I was going to tell you on prom night. That's why I found you in the parking lot when I did. I had been in the bathroom before that, and Alice was with me, but all I told her that I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to go home. We set off to look for you, but then I saw you with Lauren and Jessica. I made a quick decision to move to Phoenix. I never told you because I didn't think I was going to see you again."

I had to take a couple of deep breathes to gather my thoughts. What she was telling me was that she was pregnant, but had caught with Lauren and Jessica, and then decided it was better for her to leave and not let me get to know my child. My child, wait, that had to mean…..

"Bella," I said slowly, "is Nessie my daughter?" She nodded her head slowly and I saw the tears fall down her check. I jumped up from where I was sitting and started to pace.

"So I have a daughter?" I questioned her angrily. "That you didn't really want me to know about? Am I correct?" Again Bella nodded her head but didn't speak.

" That is FUCKED up Bella! You know it is! Why didn't you just tell me? I would've been there for you! FUCK!"

"Edward," She said while sobbing, "I'm sorry. I was ex……extremely up….upset about catching y….you cheating on me. I didn't w…..want to raise my daughter up with som…..someone I didn't trust."

"That's not an excuse Bella!" I yelled. "I'm her father and have every RIGHT to know her!" This just made Bella cry harder. I looked at her felt a bit guilty, but she deserved it. Not telling me I had a daughter. By this point Bella had stood up and was blocking my path.

"I really am sorry. But you have to understand where I'm coming from. I made a decision that I thought was best." Bella told me, but I didn't buy any of it.

"Bella, Nessie is my daughter too. You could've told me and we could've made a choice together." I told her and I was starting to get angrier.

"And what choice would we have made?" She asked her sadness quickly turning into anger. "I stay in Forks, just so that you could see her? That wouldn't have been fair to me. Having to stay here where I would feel out of place just so you could have seen her." She paused a moment to take a breathe before she continued. "Maybe it was wrong of me to keep her from you for almost five years, but I don't regret moving away. You have no idea how much it helped me to move back with my mom. If you want to get to know your daughter now, be my guest, I won't stop you. But you'll do it my way."

I glared at Bella. That's all I could do, because I didn't know what to say at this point. She had no right to keep my own daughter from me, but I also understood where she was coming from. I wouldn't be telling that to Bella anytime soon, but still, I got. Because I was a dick and messed up, she had every right to make decisions by herself.

We stared each other down for a few minutes before I kissed her. My lips crushed hard to hers. She was surprised at first but quickly kissed me back. My anger turned to lust and I just had an urge and acted upon it.

My hands were feeling all over her body and she just moaned into my mouth.

_Oh God, what am I doing? _I thought to myself. _I really should stop, but this feels so good and right. What about your fiancée Edward, remember her? _My conscience decided to make itself known. _Tanya's only second best. Bella is the best, I just settled. _I then stopped all my thinking and just went with feeling.

We continued to kiss after 5.……10.…….15 minutes. Let me put it this way we never stopped and we never made it to the bedroom.

**So, what do you think. Is this a cliffy? I don't think so, but what do I know. Please review! That's why I got this chapter out sooner. All the reviews I got really helped! Plus I just decided I'm going to start to reply to them. So click that button below and leave me some love! J **

**Oh and FYI, this is my longest chapter......I think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about the wait, but first something happened in my city and it left me cursing drunk drivers so I couldn't focus on the story, then I went to see Public Enemies w/ my cousins, then I went to the mall w/ my friend for her birthday and then it was the 4****th****. Now I'm baby sitting, but he's watching Cars, so I have time to write. **

**Ok, so someone pointed out that Edward cheated on Tanya. I didn't even realize that when I wrote it. It was just something that happened. And because someone pointed it out, it helped me with the story a little bit. You'll see where it did, it's kinda obvious.**

**Here it is, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

What the HELL was I thinking? Kissing Edward. That was a bad decision, but my mind decided it wasn't going to work at that exact moment. My body took control and I couldn't fight it.

After my questionable actions with Edward, we were sitting in the living room, fully dressed I might add, in uncomfortable silence. Sitting like this for almost 40 minutes didn't help. It let my mind wonder and start to come up with questions. After a few more minutes of silence, I finally broke the silence.

"Why did we do that Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged. Now that wasn't the answer I wanted and it made me angry.

"What does this mean?" I asked him while mimicking his shrug. And yet he shrugged again.

"Fine, whatever. I didn't want to know." I told him irritated. "How about this then. Whose Tanya?"

Edward looked at me with wide eyes, like they were going to pop out of his head and replied, "No one important." I tried to look in his eyes to read his action but he refused to look in my eyes. That's when I knew something was wrong.

"No one important?" I asked slowly. "If that was the truth you would look in my eyes, and since you won't that means you're lying. And if that's the case, I think you should leave now." That got his attention. I saw his brow crunch together and it looked like he was debating with himself. Finally he spoke.

"That's my fiancée." He told me simply. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. My mouth dropped open on it's own accord and I couldn't shut it to save my life. All this time I avoided having a relationship because I was still in love with Edward and I couldn't imagine anyone but him. Now I'm learning he had no problem moving on from me. That stung a little and brought my self-confidence down a tiny bit.

"Well," I said while sucking in some much needed breathe, "That's interesting. Why did you kiss me then? I mean, since your engaged and all."

"Bella, I really didn't plan for it to happen. It just did. My brain couldn't think of anything else in that moment, other than kissing you."

Now, this might've been romantic to anyone else, but not to me. That's basically what he told me earlier about why he cheated.

"That's all you could think about?" I asked a offended. "I doubt that. You could've thought of ANYTHING else. Like maybe your fiancée." Edward looked at me like I killed his puppy. Old me would've immediately felt bad and apologized, but not the new me. I knew how much it sucked to get cheated on. I wouldn't stand for it, even if it was Edward.

"Don't give me that look. It won't work anymore." I told him with stern eyes and a surprisingly calm voice. "You'll never change will you? I mean I always thought you would be faithful, but you fooled me. Hell, I thought you would've learned you lesson after you did that to me, but again you fooled me. Look at you. You just cheated on your fiancée with an ex-girlfriend, that you had cheated on in the first place."

"Can't a guy mistakes?" Edward asked trying to defend himself.

"Yes they can, but not when it comes to being faithful. I mean once you're not faithful it brings the trust issue into play. And once trust is broken, it's hard to earn it back." I was trying to keep my emotions at bay. I didn't want him to see that he still had an effect on me. "Edward, I think you should tell Tanya what happened, it's the least you could do. Try and keep your relationship intact.""What if I don't want one with her?" He asked me with pleading eyes. "What if I want to try again with you?"

His words had caught me by surprise. It took a few moments for me to gather my thoughts. I finally decided to speak after a few moments.

"Who said I want to try again?" I asked him calmly. Edward looked surprised when I spoke. I waited years for Edward to call and try with me again. But after sleeping with him, while he was with something else, made me question his character. I really didn't need that kind of heartache again.

"But Bella. You said I could get to know Nessie." He replied.

"You can. But that doesn't mean you can get to know me again. I've already had one heartbreak and I don't need another one." I said calmly but not meeting his eyes.

"I don't get it. You want her to know me, but you don't want me yourself?" He asked with obvious hurt and anger. "Shouldn't a child's parents be together, so that they can have a normal childhood?" Oh, hell no. He did not just say that. Edward must've realized what he said because he started to apologize.

"Oh carp! Bella I'----" He started but I quickly cut him off.

"Are you saying that my childhood wasn't normal? Was I some kind of freak because my parents weren't together?" I was really hurt by what he said and I was trying to not let it show.

"I didn't mean it. I was just trying to find a way to get you back. I wasn't thinking." Edward replied getting defensive yet again.

"That's your problem Edward." I told him with a bitter tone. "You don't think. You never take other people's feelings into consideration. It's always just you. From cheating on me and Tanya, to coming here to confront me about Reneesme." I stopped to regain my calmness. I didn't want to yell at him, I just needed him to understand.

"You're just going to keep throwing that in my face aren't you?" He asked me with his eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. Seriously, did he go crazy in the last 10 minutes of talking.

"Me and cheating. That's what you meant by me not considering other's feelings." Edward sneered.

Now he was just pissing me off. "Part of it, but not all of it." I replied with annoyance. I was tried of talking to Edward and wanted him to go.

"Edward," I sighed, "I think you should just go. Obviously coming here was no good. But before you leave we need to talk about what to do with about Reneesme."

"Fine." He said while standing up. "How about you tell her about me when she gets home and I'll pick her up tomorrow and we can do something."

I looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way I was going to let him go anywhere with my daughter when they haven't even met yet.

"I don't think so." I replied. "I'm not going to let you take her out and you haven't even met each other yet."

Now it was his turn to look angry. "What do you suggest we do then."

I had a plan, and I didn't like it, but thought it was the best choice I had. I took a deep breathe before I spoke. "You can bring her home from Alice's. I'll call Alice and let her know the change in plans. When you pick up though, you need to tell her you're a friend of mine. I'll tell Alice to say the same thing to her." I looked into Edwards eyes and saw a speck of happiness.

"That works." He said with a small smile. "What time should I bring her?"

"Five. That's what time I told her I was going to pick her up." I replied.

He nodded his head letting me know he understood. I stood up and started walking to the door and Edward followed. I opened the door and waited for him to leave. When he didn't move I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry for coming today Bella. I didn't realize how it would turn out." He said with a frown. I almost broke down and forgave him right then and there, but I held my own. "I understand, but know I haven't forgiven you yet and I never might. Just give it time and let's see what happens."

Edward nodded his head and walked out the door. I stood with my back against the door and took deep breathes. _I can't believe that I'm letting Edward and Reneesme met I must be crazy, _I thought to myself. I walked back to the living room to finish writing and to pass time until Edward and Reneesme got here.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

**EPOV**

I walked out of Bella's house heartbroken and angry. She let me know how she felt and I couldn't handle it. Of course she was right when she said I never considered other people's feelings. I really didn't, they never mattered to me after Bella left, so I felt bad when she said that. It broke my heart to see how much I broke her. I wanted her back so much, but I don't think that she would take me back……yet anyways. I would fight for her and would do everything in my power to show her how much she meant to me.

I had been driving around town and paying attention to the time, when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said without looking at the ID.

"Hey Buddy. Where the hell are ya?" My band mate, and friend, Michael asked.

"Hey!" I replied, suddenly in a better mood. "I'm just driving around town. Why do you ask?"

"Did you forget we had practice today?" He said and I knew he was smiling.

"Oh crap. I did. I'll be there in a few." I replied.

"No problem. I don't care that you're late. Gave me some more time to be lazy. I just called because Chris forced me. And we know that once Chris says to do something, just do it." Michael said with a chuckle.

"Well, hopefully he won't kill me when I get there. I have some new music and if he kills me then you'll be screwed." I replied with my own chuckle.

"Alright! New music! I'll tell Chris about it. See you when you get here." He said and then hung up. I ended the call and threw my phone on the passenger seat and sped off to Michael's house to practice. When I arrived Chris was angry but didn't say anything because he knew I wouldn't give him new music. Smart man if I do say so myself. After we practiced our new songs and then learned my new ones, it was time for me to go to Alice's and pick up my daughter.

My daughter, that had a nice ring to it. When I arrived at Alice's Nessie was already ready and her, Alice, and Jake were waiting on the porch. Both Nessie and Jake had big smiles when I pulled up because they were talking to each other. I got out of the car walked to them the smiles faded a little because they knew Nessie had to leave. Nessie was more than willing to go with me because she talk to Bella and Bella told her a friend was going to take her home. After saying our goodbyes I put Nessie in Jake's seat and made my way to Bella's.

When we arrived she patiently waited for me to unbuckle her. After she was unbuckled she ran to the waiting arms of Bella. They were so affectionate and I couldn't wait to have that with her. I walked up to the door and waited. When the two finally released Bella spoke.

"Sweetie, I have something to tell you. Why don't we go inside." She said.

"K mommy." Nessie replied and went into the house. Bella followed and I followed her.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled under my breathe.

**Did you like it? I don't know how I exactly feel about this chapter, but we can't always win can we? Ok, with that said, please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Is it weird that I wrote this while watching _Geronimo: An American Legend_? Whatever I just really had to watch the movie and I had the urge to write. Hope I didn't put anything about the movie in here. If I did sorry. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I let my mind wander to what I was writing and it definitely distracted me. Before I knew it, I was done. It was really amazing that speaking to Edward had this kind of effect on me. Looking at the time I saw that it was 2:30 and I still needed to call Alice. I picked my cell and dialed Alice's number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Hello Bella!" Her chirpy voice answered.

"Hi." I replied tiredly. "I was just calling to let you know I won't be picking up Reneesme."

"Oh" She said surprised, "And why is that may I ask?"

I really didn't want to tell her, but I had too. Taking a deep breathe I spoke. "Because Edward's going to pick her up and bring her back here. I'm going to tell Reneesme that he's her father."

Alice was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "I see. Ok well I'll tell Nessie about the change of plans. Hold on." I heard her put the phone down. It only took a couple minutes before Alice was back. "Bella, she doesn't believe me, she wants to talk to you. I'm putting her on now."

"Hi Mommy. Alice say you not going to pick me up. Is true?" She asked me in her bell like voice.

"Yes it is." I replied. "Now be a good girl and listen to mommy. My friend Edward is going to pick you up and bring you back home. Be good for him and don't misbehave. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." Was all she said before she handed the phone to Alice.

"Ok Bella, I'll make sure to have her ready for Edward." Alice said. "I'll call you later. Bye."

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye." And I ended the call.

There was nothing to do now but wait. I walked back to the living room and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found _Whose Wedding Is It Anyway?_ I love that show. It's just so funny and I watch it when I get the chance. I've always imagined that's how Alice would act when I got married. I'm probably never getting married, but who does it hurt if I pretend?

I watched the show until 4:45. I couldn't sit down any longer as I waited for Edward to show up. Deciding to not finish the show, I walked to my front window to watch for my daughter. As soon as I spotted the Volvo pull into the driveway, I was out the door. I carefully watched how Edward handled her. He was very careful and I figured it was from all the times he took care of Jacob. Once Reneesme was out of the car and ran to me and we hugged for what felt like a an hour. I don't know why I held on for so long, I just did.

We finally broke apart and I spoke. "Sweetie, I have something to tell you. Why don't we go inside."

"K mommy." Reneesme said and went into the house. I followed after her, and Edward after me. We stopped in the kitchen first so that I could get Reneesme a snack. I saw Edward standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"You can go to the living room." I told him, "I have to get Reneesme a snack.""Ok." He replied and walked away. Reneesme, being as perceptive as she is, decided to question me.

"Mommy. Who that?" She asked me with curious wide eyes.

"That's what we need to talk about." I said while getting her snack, "But we need to talk in the living room. Ok?"

"K mommy. I love you." I took the milk and cookies I got her and went to the living room and Reneesme followed behind me. Once in the living room, I set the food down at the coffee table.

Reneesme sat on the floor, I sat on the couch and Edward was sitting on the love seat.

"Ok, Reneesme," I said, "You've questioned me about your father enough times that I'm going to tell you who he is."

"Really?" She asked mid bite.

"Yes really." I smiled at her. I looked at Edward and I swear if it were possible he was sweating bullets, . He also looked like he was going to throw up at any moment, and I prayed that he didn't. "First off Reneesme, I would like you to meet Edward Cullen. He's Alice's brother and a friend of mine.""Hi." She said to Edward with the most dazzling smile. "Nice meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Edward replied and stuck out his hand. Reneesme took it with no questions asked. After they shook Reneesme stayed looking at Edward.

"Reneesme," I said softly and she turned towards me. "Edward is also your dad." Her eyes seemed to get bigger after I said that. She looked at me then Edward and repeated the action a few more times. Finally she stopped on me.

"Really?" She asked quietly. All I was able to do was nod my head. Before I knew it Reneesme had thrown herself into his arms. Edward was shocked at first, but then hugged her back gently. The scene into front of me melted my heart just a little bit. I was glad that Reneesme knew who her father was, but that also meant that Edward would be in both our lives more. Edward and Reneesme were still hugging each other when I heard the front door open.

"Where is everyone?" James asked before walking into the living room. "Oh, sorry." was all he said when he saw what was happening.

"It's ok." I said, "Why don't we leave them here and we can go talk in the kitchen." I got up from the couch and made my way out of the room with James following after me. Neither one of us talked until we reached the safety of the kitchen.

"What's he doing here?" James asked with concern. I blushed just remembering what happened when he first showed up.

"Well," I said while trying to will my blush away. "He showed up earlier to talk about our past. And while we were talking I told him that Reneesme was his daughter. And then after that we……slept together." I mumbled the last part. James obviously didn't hear me because he asked me to repeat the last part. I took a deep breathe and said, "We slept together."

"You what?" He asked confused.

"You heard me." I replied softly.

"I know I did." James replied with annoyance, and a deep sigh. "I just can't believe that I heard it. Why did you do it?"

"I really don't know." I replied with a shrug. "We started out talking, then it turned to yelling and then he kissed me. It happened so suddenly I didn't know it was happening until it was too late." James just shook his head at me.

Now it was my turn to be annoyed. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Let's just not get into it." James was about to walk out the door but turned around suddenly. "Oh, yeah. I found a job when I was out today. I'm officially moving to Seattle in a few weeks."

"Wait, what?" I yelped. "You didn't tell me that.""I know, sorry. That's the whole reason I came down actually. I just didn't want to say anything before. I didn't know if I was going to get the job." He replied with a smile. "I miss you Bells. That's why I wanted to move here. To be closer to you and Reneesme."

"James you have no idea how happy this makes me." I said as I threw myself into his arms. Now I understood how Reneesme felt. Well we were still hugging I heard Edward clear his throat. I turned towards him while still holding on to Jake.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Edward said while looking at the ground. "I was just going to let you know that I need to leave, but Nessie wants to see me again tomorrow."

"Oh. Um, you can come back tomorrow around five again. If that works with you." I told Edward while detaching myself from James and turning to face Edward.

"Yeah that works. I'm just going to head off now. Oh, Nessie is waiting for you in the living room." He replied as he left towards the front door. I listened closely to hear the door open and close. I turned back to James and noticed he was looking at my curiously.

"What?" I had to ask him yet again.

"Nothing really." He said with a shrug. "It's just the way Edward was looking at and avoiding you. There's something there."

"Would you care to explain?" I asked while batting my eyelashes.

"Nope." He replied popping the p. "I think you can figure it out on your own.""How do you expect to do that?" I asked confused.

James just smiled and said, "Just look closely." I looked at him like was crazy, because in my opinion he is, sometimes. All James could do was laugh.

"Come on Ms. Confused. Let's go tell Reneesme the good news." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. I knew Reneesme would be happy with James moving here. He was a father figure back in Phoenix. Now she had him plus Edward. There wasn't anyway to make my little girl happier.

**How did you like Edward meeting Reneesme? What do you think of James moving to Seattle? What I could I have planned with James? You'll have to stick around to find out! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was pretty fun to write. Now go review and make me happy. I'll try to start the next chapter tonight, but i have a graduation party to attend. If not tonight maybe tomorrow, but I have a b-day party to go too. So let's just say Monday. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I must love you guys a whole lot. I put off sleeping to start writing the chapter and that's the fact that I had to get up the next morning for a birthday party. But it's all worth it if you love it. Enjoy!**_

_**Oh, I dedicate this chapter to teddybearpixiestix. She asked if I could do a chapter with Reneesme asking a some questions, so I agreed. **_

_**Also I must pimp a story, it's called A Broken Promise by navaa nightmarex. It's only a prologue and four chapters in, but it's totally addicting and has a VERY promising future, and everyone should read it, but it's an M rating. Ok, that's all. **_

_**BPOV**_

_When we told Reneesme that James was moving to Seattle, she practically tackled him to the floor. She was so excited to have him here. They had a special bond, just like me and James had one, and me and my daughter also. _

_After we ate dinner, Reneesme was so busy with James that she didn't want to go to bed. I basically pulled her off her "best friend" James, as she mildly put it, and drug her to her room. She pouted while I changed her out of her clothes and into her pajama's. She refused to get into bed, so I finally told her that the sooner she went to bed the sooner she would see James. That made her move quickly and she threw herself in. I read her a bedtime story and when I noticed she was asleep I put the book down and kissed her forehead. I walked out of her room and into mine. After my stressful day, I was looking forward to sleep. I quickly changed into my pajama's and settled into my bed. Not moments after my head hit the pillow, was I asleep._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Damn alarm, I thought to myself after turning off the alarm and then turning over to stare at the ceiling. God, why oh why do you hate me? I was having a VERY pleasant dream. One Mr. George Clooney had come to Forks. Don't know why and I don't care. Anyways, he came into the grocery store, where I happened to be at the time. We were both in the produce department. I was picking up tomatoes when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and there was George Clooney staring at me. I immediately blushed and he smiled. He walked over to me and we started to chat. During our conversation he stopped suddenly was staring at my lips. He asked if he could kiss me and I complied. I watched as he started to lean down and I watched his lips. Right as he was about to kiss me the stupid alarm went off.

I finally got out of bed when I ran out of cuss words to yell at my alarm. This morning I decided against a shower and just changed into jeans and a white t-shirt. I walked to the kitchen to make Reneesme some breakfast. This morning my little girl would be having waffles. I made them quickly and when they were done I went to Reneesme's room to see that she was already up and dressing herself, well trying to anyways, she was having a little problem finding the hole for her head.

It was so cute and as tempting as it was to let her continue, she did need to eat before school. "Need some help there?" I asked laughing.

"Yes mommy." Reneesme replied from somewhere within her shirt. After I helped Reneesme put her shirt on we went downstairs to the kitchen for the waffles. Turning the corner into the kitchen I saw James already at the island eating.

"Got started without us did you?" I asked James with an eyebrow arched. Still chewing, he stopped and smiled, forgetting he had food in his mouth. "Did you also forget about something called manners?"

James swallowed what he had in his mouth and said, "Sorry. I was just really hungry. Plus we make the best waffles ever." I couldn't help but laugh at him. Sometimes he acts like a child, but when he needs to be an adult, he is one of the best.

After I sat Reneesme in her seat I served her a plate. The morning was filled with endless chatter between me and James. Reneesme was too busy shoving food down her throat that she didn't hear us, until James mentioned Edward stopping by. Reneesme's mouth hung open, she must've forgotten last night, and the way she had her mouth was like James was teaching these things to her.

"Reneesme, that's not very ladylike." I told her firmly. She blushed and finished chewing.

When she finished eating it was time to leave. Reneesme grabbed her jacket and backpack, while I picked up my purse, then she grabbed my hand. We walked to the car and I put her in her seat. After we arrived at the school I left Reneesme off and headed back to my house. James was sitting in the living room watching TV, and talking on the phone. He saw me walk in and motioned for me to hold on. I put my purse on the floor next to the couch and sat down next to James. I laid my head back and took some deep breathes. I finally head James say bye and click the phone off.

"Who was that?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Realtors. I need to find a place to live." James replied with a laugh.

"Why do you need a place? I have an extra room here. Plus, you don't have to pay rent and Reneesme would kill to have you here." I told James looking him in the eyes. The smile that spread across his face made me smile along with him.

"Oh Bella!" James exclaimed, "That would be fantastic. Living here would be so much fun. Just like back in Phoenix. I'll move in only if your 100% sure."

"Of course I'm sure. You're right, it'll be fun." I replied and threw my arms around him. There was a few more moments that passed between us. "Oh, I just remembered I need to send in my finished version of the book to the company." We let go of each other and I felt the heat fade.

"Get to it." James smiled at me.

"Aye aye captain." I said with a salute. I pulled out my laptop and sent my finished copy to the company. The sooner they got it, the sooner they would edit it. Only bad part was that I would be gone for two weeks when the book finally came out. That's one reason that I wanted James here. He would be able to watch over her and she wouldn't fuss. The afternoon passed by fairly quickly. James and I had lunch and talked about his upcoming move to Seattle. By three we had everything figured out. I left to pick up Reneesme at 3:05.

I waited for my daughter to come out of the class with Jacob. It had become a ritual with them. They always would leave together. Reneesme spotted me and said a quick good-bye to Jake. She ran to me and I caught her and picked her up. I gave her a kiss and then set her in her seat.

When we arrived home Reneesme ran to the door and waited for me to open it and when I did she ran off into the house calling for James. I let James and Reneesme have some time to themselves before Edward showed up. I decided that I needed a nap so I went to my room to sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of a doorbell. As I was making my way down the hall I could hear voices. I assumed it was James and Edward and I was correct when I turned the corner and saw they two of them standing and having a decent conversation.

"Hello Edward." I said politely. "Reneesme is in the living room, I think, you can just go there. I need to start making dinner."

"I'll go see if she's there." Edward said and walked to the living room.

I turned to James and asked, "Can you help me with dinner." He smiled and nodded. Deciding on chicken enchiladas, I grabbed the necessary ingredients and started to work. Edward must've found Reneesme in the living room because he never came to find me.

We had been working on dinner for 15 minutes when I heard Edward call me. I told James to finish up. Panicked, I ran to the living room to see what had happened, but what I saw was absolutely nothing. Edward and Reneesme were sitting on the couch facing each other.

"Why did you call me?" I asked annoyed. "We're in the middle of making dinner."

"Well, Nessie has some…….questions." He said slowly.

"And exactly what kind of questions?" I replied. I mean, unless they were about were babies come from, and I hope to God that's not it, he should be able to answer any question she threw at him.

"I wanna know how come daddy didt know bout me?" Reneesme asked like it was obvious.

"Oh, well." I hesitated and sat on the chair. I'd rather have the 'where do babies come from' right now. My brain was trying to come up with a response and I looked like a fish with my mouth hanging open. I looked over at Edward and he looked just as clueless as I did. I knew I had to say something so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "It's complicated baby. When you're older I'll let you know." That seemed to satisfy her, but instead of stopping with questions, she asked another one.

"Mommy, why don't you and daddy love each others anymores?" My darling daughter asked me. Again, I looked over at Edward, but this time his eyes didn't met mine. I didn't know what to say. I still loved Edward but I wouldn't, and couldn't, let either of them know.

"Again, baby, it's complicated and when you're older I'll tell you." I replied with a sigh. I loved my daughter, but the questions she was asking were breaking my heart……again.

"K mommy. You pomise?" She asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I promise." I replied with a smile.

"K. How did you meets?" My daughter asked like it was nothing.

I looked at Edward and asked, "Do you want to take this one?"

"Sure." He replied. "Well, Nessie, your mom and I met when she moved to Forks from Phoenix in 8th grade. At first we were friends, and then we started to date each other in 9th grade." He paused and looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when he did that. Well he was telling the story I could remember every detail of everything. And it made me happy to know that he still cared enough to remember some. "Anyways. We dated all the way through 11th grade, and that's when things started to get complicated."

Reneesme looked between us before speaking again, "Will you love each others again?"

Now that caught me off guard. Didn't she already ask that question. "Baby, it's complicated. And I don't think we can." Lie. Again, I still did love Edward, but as much as I wanted to be with him again I couldn't. He was still the 17 year old who thinks with the wrong head.

Edward decided to speak to me this time. "Well, Bella, you can't be sure. Maybe we can." He smiled at Reneesme when he finished. Edward looked back at me and I was glaring at him. I opened my mouth to say something, but Reneesme beat me to the punk.

"Do you loves me daddy?" Reneesme asked with a pout.

"Of course I do. You're my daughter after all." He replied with a chuckle. I wanted to question how he could lover her after only one day, but I looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity.

"If you loves me, will you takes me and Jakey to the park morrow?" She asked with yet another pout.

"I'd love to." Edward replied.

"Hold on a minute." I told Reneesme and Edward, but mostly Reneesme. "Who said you could go to the park? I know I didn't permission."

"Pease." Now it was my turn for the pout. How could I say no to something like that. I took one look at that adorable face and caved. "I guess it's alright." I sighed. It was in that moment that James came in and announced dinner was ready. I didn't realize how long we'd been talking. I offered Edward some food and he accepted. While we were eating Edward and Reneesme were in their own world and James and I were also in our own.

I caught Edward looking at me a few times, but then averted my eyes. James on the other hand, kept looking at Edward and then back at me. It was starting to irritate me.

"What?" I hissed through closed teeth.

"Nothing." James chuckled and took a bite of food.

"Oh come on. Just tell me." I said after I swallowed some food.

James took the last bite of his food and swallowed before answering. "I already told you Bells. You have to figure it out yourself." With that he excused himself and left. As he was walking out of the kitchen I was calling him every bad name under the sun. When Edward was done I walked him to the door discussing the park trip the next day. He agreed to pick them up and then drop Reneesme off around 5:30.

After Edward left, I put on _Walt Disney's Snow White _until Reneesme went to bed. I must've dozed off because when I woke up I was in my bed. Looking at the clock I saw it was 10:00. I closed my eyes again and fell back to sleep.

**That's the chapter? Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it. Please review! They make me so very happy! I love you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter. I took a couple days off for a little "me" time because it was greatly needed. I was inspired to write while watching **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**_** I had to control myself from crying when Cedric died, and somehow I managed. Anyways, here it is enjoy!**

**BPOV**

**2 months later**

I'm just sitting here on the couch next to James, and Reneesme, and thinking about my life and the past two months.

Edward made good on his promise to take Reneesme and Jacob to the park the next day. In fact he's been taking them every Tuesday for the last two months. Reneesme is always excited Tuesday mornings and I was happy to see that she was happy. There was only one time that he wasn't able to take them, and that's because his band had a show out of town and he was gone for an entire week. I knew Reneesme understood why he wasn't able to take them, but it still broke her heart a little.

Edward and I had been pleasant to each other these last two months. We had to try for Reneesme's sake. No child should have to deal with parents that can't get along. We were doing so good that I was consider us to be friends.

Not only was I talking to, and friends with, Edward, but also Alice and the rest of the Cullen clan. In fact Rosalie and I went to dinner two weeks ago. It was quite pleasant.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie had called me up last night and asked if I wanted to go to dinner tonight, and I happily agreed. Rosalie and I hadn't been close, but we weren't enemies either. We just never spent much time together. So when she asked about dinner, I had to grab at the chance. I mean we talked when we were around each other, but no deep conversations were attempted._

_Rose wanted to take me to a local Italian restaurant and offered to pick me up. Again I agreed. When we arrived at the restaurant we were seated almost immediately. Once we were seated, and handed our menus, we started to talk._

"_So how are you doing Bella?" She asked as she looked over her menu._

_I shrugged. "As good as it's going to get. The only good thing about my days is helping Reneesme with her quote unquote homework."_

_Rose laughed and said, "But isn't it great? I mean, there's no words to describe how wonderful it truly is to be a mother. Plus when other women have children, it just bonds them together."_

"_Very true." I replied with a chuckle. By that time the waiter had appeared to take our orders. We both ordered a simple pasta dish. While waiting for our food we talked about any little thing we could think of. After we received our food the talk came to a halt. When we were done Rose paid for our food, even though I argued I should've paid for at least half._

_Rose drove me back to my house and when we arrived she put the car in park and faced me. "You know what Bella." She said, "I'm glad that you came back. It's nice to know someone else that's a mother."_

"_You don't have any friends that are mothers." I questioned._

_She just shook her head. "Most of my friends are still single and aren't settling down anytime soon."_

"_Why don't you meet some at Jacob's school?" I was curious why she hadn't down that. Though, to be fair, Rose wasn't the easiest person to befriend._

"_I'm too busy." She replied sheepishly. "That's why Alice and Edward pick up Jake." Rose looked like she was going to cry, so I quickly pulled her into a hug._

"_It's ok." I rubbed her back. "I understand. Sometimes it's hard being a parent and being busy."_

_Rose chuckled and said, "Thank you. Bella, I am truly happy that you came back. We have to hang out more often and I promise that I will make time."_

"_Sounds like a plan." I said while opening the door. "Dinner was nice. Talk to you soon." As I was walking up the steps to my door I heard Rosalie drive away. I unlocked and opened my door and saw the cutest site ever. _

_James had on a girly hat, a boa, make-up, and nail polish, and he had his head back against the couch sleeping. Reneesme, who was dressed like James, had her head in his lap and was sleeping. I decided to leave them on the couch and headed to my room._

_End flashback_

After the one dinner, Rose and I decided to make it a weekly thing. We both needed someone to talk to about children and things along those lines. It was nice talking to her and getting her opinion on things, instead of just Alice.

Alice and I had spent practically everyday together these past two months. Most of the time we were doing nothing special, just hanging out like we did in high school, except we had one more person to our group….Reneesme. Anytime Alice and I did something together, we made sure Reneesme could do it to. The only bad thing about having my daughter hang out with Alice is that Alice always took her shopping, or brought her clothes, even after I insisted she didn't need them. But Alice being Alice wouldn't hear of it. Now because of it Reneesme is acting more and more like Alice and I'm not looking forward to her teen years.

Anyways, I'm sitting here watching something on TV and thinking about my life. I decided that I was hungry and stood up. But the moment I did dizziness hit me and I would've fallen if James hadn't of been there.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Must've gotten up fast. I'm going to get chips. I've been craving salty food lately. " I said and started walking to the kitchen. When I was in the kitchen I went straight to the pantry, where we kept the chips. As I walking to the pantry I somehow, but it didn't surprise me, hit the fridge and my chest made contact first.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain. My chest really hurt when I made contact. And not the normal pain when you hit your boobs. This pain was almost unbearable. Now that I think about it, my boobs have been tender these past few weeks. I just couldn't figure out why.

James ran into the kitchen almost panting. "Are you ok this time?"

I nodded me head. "I-I just stubbed my toe really hard."

James rolled his eyes and chuckled and walked back to the living room. What was wrong with my all of a sudden. I had backaches, headaches, I've had to pee more, had random cravings, and the weirdest of them all is that this morning I had one sniff of the bacon James was cooking and I had to throw up. I went over all my symptoms again and something popped up. _Pregnant_. No. No way. There's no was I was pregnant.

I walked over to the calendar I kept in the kitchen and looked at the date. When I realized the date my eyes bugged out of my head. _I'm late._ I thought to myself._ But wait I had my period last month._ I thought a little harder and remembered something else. _My period last month was shorter and lighter than normal._

I still didn't believe that I was pregnant and I went to my laptop, and that was unfortunately in the living room. I made my way past James and Reneesme to the laptop on the desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked without looking away from the TV. I didn't answer. I was already on Google and looking up my symptoms. Going to the first site on the list I saw all my their symptoms listed were mine also. I broke out crying. Reneesme and James both turned their heads and looked at me. I heard James tell Reneesme to go upstairs and play while he talked to me. She happily obliged and I heard her little feet go up the stairs. James came to me and looked at me and then looked at the computer screen. I didn't even need to tell him anything. He just understood.

"Oh Bella. It's ok. Everything will be alright. I'm here and I will take care of you." He said while rubbing my back. I continued to cry. I couldn't force myself to stop. James and I sat in the same position for what felt like hours but in reality was minutes.

"It's Edward's." He said more as a statement than a question. At that realization I cried harder. I was going to have Edward's child again, but before I had a chance to process everything James grabbed my hand.

Through my tears I saw that he was kneeling on one knee and I knew what was coming. I went from crying to a panic attack, well not a real one, but it sure felt like it. "Isabella Marie Swan. I've always been your friend and I've been there when you needed me. Now is no different. I want to help you and love you all at the same time. Will you marry me."

I stared at him, tears still falling, but not as hard, with wide eyes. There was no way I could give an answer right, and even though I felt bad for not giving an answer I ran out of the room to call Alice.

I locked myself in my room, pulled out my cell, and dialed the now familiar number. I wait three rings before she answered.

"Hello Bella." She said in her cheerful voice.

"Hey Alice." I said with a dry throat. Thanks crying, I appreciate it.

"Oh Bella what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Alice I need to talk but I need you to come to my house can you?" I pleaded.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can. Let me tell Jazz I'm going." She said and I could hear rustling in the background. Alice must've been gathering her things.

"Thanks Alice." I said in a soft.

"Not a problem honey. I'll see you when I get there. Bye." She replied.

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I never in a million years would've expected this. But since it happened I needed to think through everything. I mean how did this happen? Well I _knew _how it happened, but why me? What have I done to deserve this? Then I thought about all the symptoms. I had no of the signs, except the morning sickness, with Reneesme. That's why I didn't figure it out sooner.

I couldn't handle thinking anymore so I laid on my bed silently until Alice showed up.

**So there you go. How did you like it? You know how Bella went to look up the symptoms? Well I had to do that. I mean I've been around pregnant women, just not when they were at the beginning with all the signs and stuff, so I HAD to look it up. It wouldn't have been right if I didn't. Anyways that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. I was kinda scared writing this chapter and reviews will make me feel better.**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's official. Bella will be saying no, but that doesn't mean there won't be drama. There will be plenty. **

**BPOV**

_**A true friend is one who thinks you are a good egg even if you are half-cracked. ~Author Unknown**_

Alice arrived at my house 10 minutes later. She ran into my room and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked as she laid by me in my bed. I turned towards her and told her everything that happened. I started from me feeling dizzy and ended with James's proposal. Alice held me as I cried my way through the story. Once I was done I looked at her.

"I just need to talk this through." I said. "I need my best friend to help me through it."

"I'm here sweetie. We'll talk this out and figure out what's best for you." Alice said and rubbed my back. "Now. Let's start with James. Do you love him?"

"Only the way I love you, Jasper, Em, and Rose." I spoke softly. "He was with me when I had Reneesme, and I love him for that, but I'm not _in_ love with him. My heart still belongs to Edward. Plus I know he only asked me to marry him because I'm pregnant. It's not even his child, but he's sacrificing his happiness to help me. I could never do that to him."

Alice smiled softly at me and said, "Then I think the answer is clear. You have to tell him no. It's not fair to him, you, or Edward, if you say yes." Just hearing Edward's name made me cry. I don't really know why it affected me, but it did. "You are going to tell Edward right?"

I nodded my head because I was unable to form words. After I willed myself to stop crying I responded to Alice's question. "O-of c-course I a-am." I hiccupped. "I-it's n-not fair t-to him t-to ke-keep it a se-secret." I had to stop and calm myself down some more. When I was ready I took a deep breathe before continuing. "I learned my lesson from the first time. I thought I was doing the right thing, and I still feel some if it was right, but I broke two hearts in the process. Reneesme's and Edward's. I won't do it again."

"I'm so happy to hear that Bella. And I know Edward will be happy to hear it as well." She smiled and I smiled as well.

"I hope your right Alice." I said taking a breathe.

"Of course I'm right. I'm Alice and I know things before people know it themselves." She chuckled and I couldn't help the laugh that left my lips.

We laid in my bed for another hour, talking about everything, before I decided I needed to tell Rosalie. I asked Alice if she could tell Jasper for me. She agreed then left. Once she was gone I called up Rosalie.

It took a few rings before she answered, but at least she did. I told her everything that I told Alice and she understood. Now I understood Rose even more than I did before about being friends with women who have children. As much as I loved Alice, she just didn't understand certain things like Rose did. And I thanked God at that moment for bringing me closer to her. Rose asked if she could tell Emmett and I told her yes. After all, Emmett was like my big brother.

After I got off the phone with Rose I started to think of how I was going to tell Edward. And as much as I was scared to tell him, just like in high school, I wouldn't leave this time. He had every right to know. I decided I would tell him tomorrow when he came to visit Reneesme. Right now I had to go and turn down the man that has been there for me not matter the situation.

Tomorrow Edward will know about another child that was his, I thought to myself as I walked to the living room. I saw him sitting on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"We have to talk." James looked up and I almost changed my mind when I looked in his eyes. Almost, but I knew I could never back down from this.

"You're going to tell me no." He stated more as a statement than anything else.

"I'm sorry James." I replied looking down at my hands. "I love you. Just not the way you want me too. It's a brother kind of love. Plus, I could never ask you to give up your happiness for me. It's not right." By this point I had lifted my head and eyes to meet his. "Plus if Edward found out that we were engaged, and then found out the reason, he'd assume it was your child not his. And I can't do that to him again. He deserves to know before."

James smiled at me and said, "You know Bella. You're always thinking about others people's happiness and never your own. Why is that?"

I shrugged. "Don't really know. I've always been a caring person. When I care about someone I do everything in my power to make them happy. Which is why I have to turn down your proposal."

"I understand, but how are you going to take care of yourself and two children?" James questioned.

"Well, you know I get paid a decent amount for the things I write. And now that Edward knows about Reneesme, and soon about his second child, I believe that he'll help with them. He's always been great with kids." I smiled as I finished.

James looked in my eyes and then said, "I know the other reason you told me no. You still love Edward."

"You know that I do." I replied. "What does that have to do with anything."

"It's different now. The light in your eyes anytime he comes over says it all." He said while shaking his head. "You're hoping for something more. And I can tell he is too. I don't know why I was trying to come between that."

"James," I sighed, "You weren't trying to come between anything. You just wanted to help me."

"I guess you're right." He replied. "Well, I think I'm going to head to my room." James got off the couch and walked away. But before he was out of range I had to shout out.

"Thank you for everything James!" I heard him chuckling as he walked down the hall. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Now all that was left to do was tell Edward tomorrow.

**So that was chapter 23. You will be getting Edward's pov next chapter and you'll see how he reacts. I already have the next chapter half way done so please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

There's over 230 reviews for this story! Thank you all SOOOOO much!

Chap 23 and this chap are dedicated to Wolfgirl 15, curosity14, and crystalscott76. They all have inspired me to write and given ideas that I will be using. Thanks again you 3! On with the show.

EPOV

_Love, like a river, will cut a new pathwhenever it meets an obstacle. Crystal MiddlemansHow on earth are you ever going to explain in terms of chemistry and physics so important a biological phenomenon as first love? Albert Einstein_

**Ah these past two months have been great. I've gotten to know my daughter, I've become friends with Bella, and I ditched Tanya. My life couldn't get better.**

**Every week I'd seen Reneesme, well except for one week when my band had a few shows in Portland, and we would do anything her little heart could think of. Hell, I even played dress up. Not like she was going to tell anyone, and I obviously wouldn't be yelling it to the world.**

**I was sitting on my couch watching TV and thinking about how I'm starting to change my life. The first thing that I did was cut Tanya. There was no one Bella would take me back if I still had someone. I remember the day like it was yesterday.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**So let me get this right." Tanya said fuming. "You're calling our engagement off?"**_

"_**Yup." I replied popping the p.**_

"_**Does it have anything to do with your ex being back?" She narrowed her eyes.**_

"_**Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't really matter." I said with anger making itself known. "I told you that I didn't really love you. So why should I put us both through something that wasn't/isn't real in the first place."**_

_**Tanya laughed. She freaking laughed at my response. "You must think I'm stupid. I know it's because **_**Bella**_** is back. Don't think that I haven't noticed you changed since she came back with your daughter." With that Tanya left the living room and went to the bedroom. I didn't really sleep there anymore. I stayed out as late as I could and then slept on the couch. And the reason was Bella.**_

_**She's was right about my calling off the engagement. I loved Bella, always have and will. There was just something about her that wouldn't allow me to love anyone else like I loved her. Hopefully she'll love me again someday.**_

_**I heard Tanya's heels coming back towards me. When she reached me she had two bags. "I've got as much as I could take. I'll be back for the rest later." And with that she walked out the door and slammed it shut. I sat on the couch with the biggest grin on my face.**_

_**Let me think about my list. Cut Tanya out. Check. Get to know my daughter. Check. Get Bella back. Almost. I must've fallen asleep because I was woken up by my cell. It was Michael. He called to tell me about out Portland show. Yes! This was the best thing ever! Now it would be much easier to focus on Bella. **_

_**End flashback**_

**I decided that I needed help on how to win Bella's heart back. And I knew who to ask, My sister Alice. **

**Alice and Bella have been almost inseparable since Bella got back, not that I could blame her. If I had the choice I'd stay with Bella too. Anyways, I grabbed my car keys and wallet and walked out the front door to my Volvo.**

**From my house to Alice's was only a 15-20 minute drive. I made it there in 8-10, just because of the way I drove. **

**I parked my car behind Alice's Porsche and made my way to the door. I didn't even knock, I just pulled out my key that they had given me and let myself in. I walked into the living room thinking that they were there, but I was wrong. I then made my way to the kitchen. I was walking closer to the kitchen, when I heard Alice speaking.**

"**Oh Jasper. It was horrible. She was crying over what happened within a 10 minute period. First she found out she was pregnant and then he proposed." I heard Alice say. **

**Wonder who she's talking about. The inner voice in my head was saying she was talking about Bella. But I didn't want to listen to it and I pushed it aside.**

"**So Bella was really upset?" Jasper asked the moment I stepped into the kitchen.**

"**Edward!" Alice gasped. **

**I couldn't believe what I heard. Bella was pregnant with James' baby and he proposed. And all this time I thought we were getting closer, but apparently I was wrong.**

"**Edward listen to me. I don't know what you heard, but it's not what it sounds like." Alice was trying to plead with me.**

**I stood in shock and could feel my heart breaking. The air in my lungs left me at once and I felt a tear go down my check. Why was I crying? Oh, yeah, because I just lost my first and only love……again.**

**I finally looked at Alice and said, "I can't." And walked out. Tomorrow was going to be a killer when I went to Bella's house. I guess I'll just not show emotion tomorrow, I thought to myself.**

**So there's Edwards reaction. In my head it was longer, but it did not turn out that way. I've kinda had a mental breakdown and I'm trying to get over it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, but all depends on my little mental breakdown. Please review and tell me what you think. Love you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took me awhile to post. I was getting over my little mental block then I had a 25****th**** anniversary party out of town. But that's when I wrote, so that should make you happy. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning, feeling relaxed and well rested. Rolling out of bed, skipping the shower, and getting dressed, I finally made my way downstairs. James was in the kitchen, with Reneesme, making breakfast.

Since today was Friday, James didn't have to be at work until 10, and Reneesme had a half day.

Reneesme saw me and smiled. I started walking closer, smelt the bacon and it made my stomach turn. I felt the vomit coming up so I ran to the bathroom I had downstairs.

After losing what I had eaten the night before, I flushed the toilet and heard little footsteps getting closer.

"Mommy," Reneesme said, "are yous ok?"

"I'm fine." I lied. "Mommy's tummy just hurt a little, but I feel all better now."

"Good. Now you come have breakfast with me and James?" She asked with a slight pout.

"Of course." I replied as I picked her up. I entered the kitchen, and when I noticed the smell was gone, sat down at the island. Reneesme climbed back into her seat and James served us. Luckily my plate had missing bacon.

"Thanks James." I smiled.

"Not a problem." He replied as he sat down with his own plate. All three of us ate in silence, and it was nice. Reneesme was the first one done. And I knew why. Today Edward was coming for his weekly visit and she needed to change.

"Mama. Can I goes and get ready?" She asked bouncing in her seat.

"Since your done. But if you need help call me please." I said while placing her on the ground.

"K." She yelled as she ran out the kitchen.

James chuckled. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged. I had to laugh, don't know why, but I did.

Reneesme came back into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing jeans and a shirt with Hannah Montana on it.

"Well, don't you look cute." I told Reneesme. She ran to me and climbed on my lap.

"Thanks mama." And she gave me a kiss. We stayed like that until it was time to take her to school. After dropping her off at school I went back home. I knew that James would be getting ready, so I took the opportunity to call my publishing company to find out about my book. I spent about 20 minutes on the phone finding out that I book was almost complete. They just needed a few more weeks for it to finish printing.

As James walked in the room, I got off the phone. I noticed that James was dressed more casual than usual.

"Why are you dressed more casual than usual?" I asked.

"I'm going out with some guys after work. You'll be alright by yourself right?" He asked with a smile and picking up his car keys.

"Ha ha. That was funny." I replied sarcastically. "We'll be fine. I'll probably just take Reneesme out to eat. I don't feel like cooking tonight."

"Have fun." James said and walked out the door. Since there wasn't anything for me to do today, I decided that I would clean. But first I needed to call and make a doctors appointment.

When I called the doctors they made me an appointment for next Friday at 10. I thanked them before hanging up and then began cleaning. I started downstairs and finished that part by 12. At which point I decided to eat lunch. I decided on a simple PB&J sandwich, with some chips. Not exactly healthy, but I wanted to finish cleaning before picking up Reneesme from school.

While I was eating lunch I realized that I needed to pick up Reneesme from school at 12:30. I finished the rest of my lunch in a hurry and was out the door five minutes later.

I made it to the pre-school just in time. As I pulled up the class was being let out by the teacher. Again, Reneesme was walking out with Jacob. Once she spotted me she ran towards me, with Jake right behind her.

"Hi mommy." Reneesme said, "Can I ask you question?"

"Sure baby. What is it?" I questioned her. What could she possibly want to know.

"Can Jakey come pay with me today?" She asked with eagerness.

"Um, I don't mind, but it's not up to just me and your daddy's coming today." I told her.

"Pease mama. Pease." She pouted. And as much as I wanted to give in, I couldn't at the moment. I still needed to ask who ever was picking him up. God must've heard my thoughts because a few seconds after thinking them Alice's Porsche drove up. She hopped put of her car and rushed towards Jake.

"Oh Jake I'm sorry I'm a little late." Alice grabbed Jake in a hug. "I forgot that today was a half-day. Hey Bella, Reneesme. How are you?"

As I was about to answer Reneesme spoke. "Can Jakey come over an pay with me?" She pouted and I knew that Alice was done for.

Alice looked at me and then back at Reneesme. "I don't see why not. But he has to be home early. His mom and dad want to have dinner with him."

"Why don't you just come over and then when Jake needs to leave you can take him?" I said, even though I needed to finish cleaning. "It would be much easier."

"Ok. We can talk about that assignment in our class." Alice giggled.

"Oh yeah, sounds like so much fun. We'll see you at my house." I replied grabbing Reneesme's hand. I buckled Reneesme in quickly and then we were off. They entire ride to the house, she wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was.

When I pulled into the driveway I wasn't surprised to see Alice already there. I swear, all the Cullen's drove like their pants were on fire.

"Nice of you to join us at your house." Alice said as she grabbed Jake's hand.

"Sorry am not a crazy driver, like some people I know." I smiled.

"Oh, you know I'm not that bad." Alice replied with a innocent look on her face. I just laughed. We walked to the door, and once I unlocked it, Reneesme and Jake ran in.

"Looks like someone's excited." Alice said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Want something to drink?" I offered.

"What do you have?" She asked

"Tea, water, juice, soda, I can make coffee. It's really up to you." I said. I motioned for her to follow and she did. We walked into the kitchen and I waited for Alice to answer.

"I think I'll have a soda." She finally said.

"Are you sure that's a good I idea?" I smiled. "If I recall you and caffeine never mixed well together."

"We're on better terms now." She laughed. I grabbed her a coke and got myself a water. We talked for about five hours. First it was about the homework in our college class, then it was about the baby and that's where it ended.

"I think Jake and I should go. Rose and Em are getting off early today." Alice said. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and noted that it was 5:10.

"That's probably best." I went to the kitchen door and yelled up the stairs that Jake needed to leave. Jake and Reneesme came in the kitchen, but Alice and I stood our ground and said that they could do something the next day.

After we bid goodbye to Alice and Jake, Reneesme and I sat down and watched tv and waited for Edward to show up. Instead of actually watching tv, Reneesme told me all about her day at school playing with finger paint to her and Jake playing house. Ah, the things young children will do at a certain age, but then stop at a certain age.

At five til six there was a knock at the door. Reneesme knew who it was so she jumped off the couch to answer it. I followed her quickly.

At the door Reneesme was talking Edward's ear off and I couldn't help the laugh, or smile, that escaped me. Edward looked up at me but there was something missing in his eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something.

"Can I take Reneesme to get something?" Edward asked when Reneesme ran off, to get her jacket I assumed.

"Sure. I was going to do it anyways, but you can. I'll make myself something here." I replied.

I swear I saw something flicker in his eyes before he spoke. "That's ridiculous. If we're going to get food, you should come. Wait, why aren't you going to eat with James?" Now I could see jealousy and hurt in his eyes.

"He was going to hang with some of his colleagues after work. So it was just going to be the two of us tonight." I stopped and then I realized what I said, "Oh, I meant it was just going to be Reneesme and I tonight." I felt the heat rise up in my checks.

"I know what you meant." Edward chuckled. Reneesme came back at that moment.

"Redy." She said.

"We have to wait for mommy. She's coming with us." Edward smiled down at her. In turn Reneesme smiled up at me.

"Let me grab my jacket." I went to the living room and got the coat, and purse, laying over the couch and walked back to Reneesme and Edward. "Ready."

Edward picked up Reneesme and walked out. I closed the door behind me and, after making sure it was locked, made my way to the Volvo. Edward was putting Reneesme in her seat, after I insisted I buy him one because he was spending so much time with her. He saw me walking and opened the door. I mumbled a thank you, slid in and buckled up.

"Want something in particular?" Edward asked once in the car.

"Nope." I said and looked at Reneesme. She had the biggest smile on her face and I immediately knew what she was going to say, but before she spoke I did.

"Really Reneesme? You want McDonalds?" I asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"How did you do that?" Edward asked amazed.

"Call it mothers intuition." I smiled. "Or the fact she's been asking me to take her all week."

Edward chuckled and said, "Nice. I guess we'll be heading to McDonalds."

When we arrived at restaurant Reneesme was ready to jump out of her seat. And when Edward finally got her out of the car, he had to restrain her from running. I couldn't help but laugh. Once inside we ordered our food. Reneesme got a Happy Meal, Edward got a Big Mac, and I ordered a salad. I knew I needed to talk to Edward when he dropped us off.

Conversation was easy. Reneesme was telling Edward about her day, including her time with Jacob. When she got to the part about house, he almost spit out the soda he had be drinking. I just gave him a look that said 'don't push it' and he backed off. We left once we were all done and Reneesme had played in the play pit for about 30 minutes.

We drove back in silence and every time I looked back Reneesme was trying to fight off sleep. My daughter was going to grow up and be a night owl. By the time Edward pulled up in front of our house Reneesme was asleep. He took her out, but when I went to get her, he offered to take her to bed and I agreed.

Once in the house in the house I directed Edward to her room and I put my coat and purse away. When I heard Edwards steps getting closer to the living room I decided that I needed to tell him now.

As he was walking to the door I stopped him. "Can we talk?" I asked.

Edward looked at my eyes and for some reason I found pain etched into them. I could also see the debate going on behind them.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" He countered my question. "I'm tired and I need to sleep."

"Sure." I sighed. I mean what could one more day hurt. "I'll call you tomorrow." Edward nodded his head saying he understood. He also gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. We opened the door and left. At that moment I yawned and decided sleep was much needed. I headed to bed and slept in my clothes.

* * *

**EPOV**

_She wants to talk_. I thought to myself while driving to my home. _It has to be about her and James being engaged and expecting. That's the only thing that would make sense. Ok, so, how am I going to get out of talking with her._ I rattled my brain, but I was coming up short.

"I am so screwed!" I yelled in my empty car when I finally reached home and sat in my car.

**So how was that for longer? Did you like it. And don't be fooled about the friendship with Edward and Bella. I still have something up my sleeve. Please review, the make me happy :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, so I was babysitting all this week, and it was a 2 year old, but he's my cousin and adorable. I got to be Superman, only because I was wearing the boxers, but still awesome. And if you've never babysat a 2 year old, let me tell you, it's tiring. Ok with that out the way here's the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

I tried calling Edward the next day, but he said he was busy and that he'd call later. Later came. No call. The next day and the next and the next no call. Not that I sat around and waited for him to call. I tried calling but he never answered it always went straight to voice mail. And as much as I was tempted to tell him over the phone, I just couldn't. It had to be done face to face.

James has been my rock with the Edward situation. He was the one, well, besides Alice, that kept me from going through with my threats of finding Edward, tying him down, making him listen to me, and then beating him. But what could I say, my emotions were a freaking roller coaster, and making me mad at this point in time turned me into the Hulk.

The following week passed by slowly. I mean everyday seemed to drag on and on and had no end. By seven every day I was ready for bed. James took it upon himself to take care of Reneesme when I fell asleep, but he didn't mind.

The only reason I was so tired was because I was trying to handle pressure from my publishing company to figure out a tour to talk about my new book, and starting a new one, plus I started to have numerous newspapers and magazines contacting me to write some articles for them. So between that and trying to get a hold of Edward I was tired and stressed.

So, the day of appointment arrived, which also happened to be the day I was having dinner with Rose.

Rose decided to take off work so we could have a girls day, including Alice, after my appointment. Rose even went with my to the doctors and waited for me in the lobby. After that we met up with Alice for lunch at the Italian restaurant that Rose and I had been going to.

"So, what's the verdict?" Alice asked after we ordered our drinks and food.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled and Alice squealed. Rosalie shushed her and then laughed.

"I swear you're a child sometimes." Rose said with sipping her soda.

"I know." Alice replied smugly. "But that's why you all love me."

"Who told you that lie?" I questioned. Alice's jaw dropped and Rose laughed loudly. "I'm just kidding. Why would I be here if I didn't like you?" Alice and Rose just rolled their eyes.

"Did the doctor say anything else?" Alice asked me while we were being given our food. "Not really. Just to take prenatal vitamins and not get over stressed." We continued with our chat through lunch. Once done, we decided to head back to my place to watch some girly movies until I had to pick up Reneesme.

Once we arrived at my house, and were in the living room with biggest amount of junk food you'd ever seen. "So girls what do we want to watch?" I asked. I has almost every girly movie ever made. Ah, the joy of birthdays and Christmas.

"What do you have?" Rose answered my question with her own question.

"Just name it and I'll let you know if I have it." I replied.

"Pretty In Pink!" Alice. "Clueless!" Rosalie. "P.S. I Love You!" Alice again.

"She's All That!" Rosalie. "Gone With The Wind!" Alice. "Titanic!" Rosalie. Then they got to a point where I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Hold it." I put my hands up. "From what I could understand, I have all the movies you shouted. Now we just have to make a choice."

"Well," Alice said like she was thinking, "I heard Rose say something about Clueless. Seems like a good movie. It has fashion and romance, what could be better?" Rose and I looked at Alice knowing she didn't say something else.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what." Rose said seriously. "You forgot to mention something else about the movie."

Alice huffed and said, "Fine. It also doesn't hurt that Paul Rudd is in the movie." I laughed. For as long as I've know Alice, she's always had the biggest crush on Paul. Don't know why, considering what Jasper looks like, but she does.

"Can we just please watch the movie?" Alice begged. I laughed and put the DVD in the player and the movie began.

The movie was awesome, and we all ohhed and awed at appropriate moments. After the movie was over, and the credits were rolling, Rosalie spoke.

"Is it just me, or is it kinda weird that Claire and Josh end up together? I mean, just because they weren't brother and sister anymore, doesn't mean they could hook up." She looked at us expectantly. I thought it over a second before I agreed. "I never thought about that."

"I'd still sleep with him." Alice said and both Rose and I turned our heads to look at her.

"What? You can't tell me that if you'd had a hot ex-step-brother, you wouldn't hook up with him." Rose and I pondered what she was saying.

"I see your point." Rose said thoughtfully. "If Ryan Reynolds was my ex-step-brother. I'd totally hit it." Alice and I laughed. Then Alice turned on me.

"What about you Bella?" She questioned.

"I'm not sure." I said and then started thinking of all the celebrities I liked, males of course. It took me a few seconds to think of something before I came up with an answer. "Only if he looked like Emilie Hirsch." Alice and Rose laughed and I joined in.

We continued our girl talk until it was time to pick up the kids. Alice and Rose left in their respective cars and I left in mine. Reneesme was excited to show me the drawing she did in class. That night I told James about Edward and his avoidance still. James told to not give up and everything would work out. I really hoped it did, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, and it would happen soon.

**EPOV**

For the past week, I've been avoiding Bella like the plague. When she called I ignored it. When my phone said I had a new voice mail, I deleted it. I just didn't want to deal with what she had to say. But there was a little voice in the back of my head that was saying just listen to her. Hear what she was to say. I quickly shout it out and ignored it.

But today, instead of the voice, it was a feeling. And it was bad. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just didn't know what.

**Sorry, that Edward didn't find out this chapter. I thought about putting it in here, but didn't at the last minute. So, tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter out soon. And I promise, on Rob's beautiful body, Edward will find out next chapter. Review please : )**

**Also, I'm writing another story, but I need a beta. If there is anyone out there that would like to do it please contact me. I would really appreciate it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Some of you might hate me after this chapter. I'll explain my actions at the end. Here's the next chapter.**

**Oh, and go read the stories by navaa nightmarex. Her stories are fantastic and I love them. So please, at least check them out. They'll be worth the time.**

**BPOV**

"Fine!" I yelled into my phone and shut it closed. My publishing company was bothering me with questions all the time and I still hadn't talked to Edward and another week had passed. The stress was becoming to much to handle. James tried his best to help, but he had a life too.

"Who was it this time?" James asked walking into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a soda. Leaning against the counter he looked into my eyes showing he was concerned.

"Just my publisher. They just keep bothering me." I huffed.

"You know," James put the soda down and crossed his arms over his chest, "you shouldn't be having this much stress. Maybe you should take a break. You are pregnant after all."

I knew he was right, but writing was my livelihood. "I know, but I can't really do that. It's what supports me and Reneesme, and pretty soon another child."

"I'm not saying give it up forever Bella." James sighed. "I'm just saying you should take a break until you have the baby."

"I'll think about it." I replied. I looked at James and noticed he was dressed kinda nice for a Friday night.

"What's the occasion?" I nodded my head at his clothes.

"I'm going out with some friends tonight." He finished his soda and threw away the can. I saw James look at his watch and, out of curiosity, I looked at the microwave. It read 6:30. "I better get going."

James walked out and the kitchen and I yelled out, "Have fun!"

"Sure will Bells." James called back. I giggled. After hearing the front door open and close, I walked into the living room and saw Reneesme laying on the floor watching Hannah Montana. Why I even let her watch that show, I honestly don't know.

I walked over to the couch and started to work on projects for my classes. Looking over everything I had to do, I noticed I had to write and essay that was due on next week. I started working on that one first. I pulled out my laptop and started writing a rough draft. I has some idea of what to write, I just needed to see it on paper first.

After 30 minutes of writing, I was starting to feel frustrated. I couldn't figure out what to write and it was bothering me. Reneesme looked back in that moment. She must've seen the look on my face because her face showed concern.

"You ok mommy?" She asked.

"I'm fine baby." I replied with a smile. But now that I thought about it I did have some cramping and it was kind of uncomfortable. I just thought I needed to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to go to the bathroom Reneesme. Promise me you'll stay here."

"K." She replied and turned her attention back to the TV. Walking towards the bathroom the cramping started to get worse. It was really started to worry me so I basically ran to the bathroom. I pulled my pants and underwear down and looked down. That's when I noticed the blood. Panicking I yelled at Reneesme to bring me my cell phone.

I pulled my pants back up before Reneesme came in. Watching the door open I saw Reneesme peek her head in.

"Yous ok mommy?" She handed me the phone. I knew I had to lie. I couldn't let her know that there was in fact something wrong.

"Yes. I just remembered I needed to tell Auntie Alice something." I smiled and Reneesme smiled back in response. She closed the door and I heard her little foot steps go back to the living room. Quickly dialing Alice's number I prayed that she'd pick up immediately.

God must've heard my prayers because Alice did answer immediately. Before either of us could say anything a cramp, really powerful, hit me.

"Bella?" Alice asked frantically. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" I was trying to breathe through the pain. "I need you to take me……to the hospital."

"Ok. I'm leaving right now." I heard things shuffling in the back. "Want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"No. Just get here quickly." I replied and shut off the phone. Luckily for me the cramps were starting to calm down and I was able to walk back to the living room. I sat on the coach to wait for Alice. 10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door and I couldn't be happier that Alice lived in Seattle and drove like a maniac.

"Reneesme, can you get the door." I asked. "It's Auntie Alice."

Reneesme reluctantly got off the floor, damn Hannah, and went to get the door. I heard the door open and close and I could also hear voices. Alice and Reneesme walked in moments later.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"There's blood." I whispered. It was then another cramp hit me, not as painfully, but still.

"Oh dear. Nessie can you get your coat please?" Alice asked.

"Why?" Reneesme questioned.

"Can you please do what you were asked?" I asked my daughter. Reneesme walked off toward her room to get a coat.

"Let's get you in the car." Alice stood up and grabbed my hands. I got off the coach and grabbed my coat while Alice grabbed my purse. Reneesme came down the stairs and Alice grabbed her hand.

"Where we going?" Reneesme asked as we walked out the door and to Alice's car.

"We have to take mommy somewhere." Alice replied.

We reached her car and I took one look at her and was about to ask her about a car seat.

"I have a car seat Bella. It was my turn to drop off Jake." Alice said already knowing what I was going to ask. She grabbed Reneesme and put her in the back and I got into the front. We drove to the hospital in silence.

On the car ride over the pain was mild and I could handle it, but the moment we were in the hospital parking lot, they started up painfully again. We walked into the hell hole, as I like to call it, and went to the nurses desk. I asked Alice to take Reneesme to the lobby and she happily obliged.

Once out of ear shot, I explained everything to the nurse. She had me fill out some papers and paged a doctor. It didn't take long for a doctor to arrive. He walked me to a room and started to pull out a ultrasound machine, but before he started I got a pain again.

"I don't like how this is turning out Ms. Swan." The doctor said when he noticed my face change.

He pushed up my shirt and started the ultrasound. The doctor moved the wand over my stomach, but there wasn't a heartbeat to be found.

After another five minutes the doctor turned to me with a small frown. "I'm sorry Ms. Swan, you've miscarried. Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" I tried to keep my tears at bay but I couldn't fight them, and nodded my head. "That's mostly likely the cause. I'll send in your friend. I'm going to keep you over night just to watch you." And with that he walked out the door. I quickly rubbed my eyes because I didn't want Reneesme to pick up that something was wrong.

Moments after the doctor left the door opened and in walked my daughter and best friend.

"Bella, the doctor told me what happened. Are you going to be ok?" Alice asked with concern.

"Yeah, but could you call Rose and tell her what happened." I asked. She nodded and head out the door.

"Yous ok mommy?" Reneesme asked with fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine now baby." I replied, "Come over here." Reneesme walked to the bed and I picked her up. Reneesme and I were talking when I realized that Alice hadn't returned yet. It shouldn't have taken her that long to tell her. Alice walked back into the room with a small smile on her face.

"What's the smile for?" I questioned her, but she remained silent.

"I was thinking that Nessie could stay with Jasper and I tonight, since you have to stay here. Plus Jake will be coming over in the morning." Alice said. I looked over at Reneesme and knew what she wanted. She wanted to go so that she could Jake.

"That's fine." I said. "You should leave now though. It's getting close to her bed time."

"Ok." Alice grabbed Reneesme off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, by the way Bella, someone's coming to see you." Alice said with a smile.

"Is it Rose?" I asked confused.

"Yup." She replied not looking at me and walked out the door. Well I don't know why Rose was coming, but it was welcomed none the less. I turned on the TV and watched it for about 30 minutes, before I heard a knock at the door. I didn't turn my head to look at who it was, I knew it was Rose.

"Come in." I said still watching the show. I heard the door open and close and then I felt it. It would be crazy to deny it, because a feeling like that couldn't be ignored. It was Edward. Turning my head slightly to the left, I saw that bronzed haired man standing there.

"Hi." Edward said, but his brow was furrowed and he was looking at the floor.

"Um…hi." I replied slightly confused. "Is Rose here with you?"

Now it was Edward's time to look confused. "No. I'm here alone."

Damn Alice, I thought I said to myself but I had apparently said it aloud because Edward replied to what I said.

"Did she not tell you that I was coming?"

"No, well kinda I guess. She said someone was coming and when I asked if it was Rose, she said yes. Guess she just wanted me to be surprised."

"Ah." Edward said and then we fell into uncomfortable silence. After a few moments Edward spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" I asked. I had an idea, but I wanted him to say it.

"For ignoring you.""Can I ask why you did it?"

"I didn't want to hear that you were engaged to James and having his baby." Edward looked so heartbroken and I wanted more than anything to take away his pain. It took me a moment to realize what he had said and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Edward looked up at me with narrowed eyes and I had to contain my laughter.

"I'm sorry Edward. I wasn't laughing at you, but the situation." I took a deep breathe before I continued. "Do you know why I'm here first of all." He just shook his head 'no' so I had to tell him. "Well you obviously know that I was pregnant."

"Was?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah was. I miscarried." I shut my eyes to control my breathing.

"I'm so sorry for you Bella. James mu---" I stopped Edward before he could anything else.

"Stop please. I have to tell you something now. And it's something I've been trying to tell you for over two weeks. You were the father Edward."

Edward sucked in a quick breathe and it felt like he took all the oxygen in the room. I saw confusion in his eyes.

"I'm not lying to you Edward. You have to believe me." I was pleading with my eyes. Edward still looked like a statue, but then, out of no where, he spoke.

"My God Bella. I was so stupid to avoid you. I'm such an idiot." "I understand where you're coming from." I replied. "I mean, living with James doesn't exactly scream friendship, but still. How did you find out about the pregnancy and engagement anyways?"

Edward looked back at the ground mumbled something under his breathe.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I smiled at him.

He sighed before he looked back up to speak. "I overheard Alice talking to Jasper and I just assumed."

"Well you know what they say when you assume. You make an a---" But Edward cut me off. "I'm familiar with what they say." Silence fell over us again, but this time it was comfortable. I saw Edward glance at his watch and then back at me.

"I think I should go. It's been a long day for me, and even longer for you. But can I call you tomorrow?" I nodded my head 'yes' and he walked out the door. As much as it hurt me to lose this baby, I gained Edward in return. It was something I've always wanted it.

**So I'm super sorry that I did what I did. In fact I thought about not doing it, but when I was talking to PhoenixIvy, and we were talking about the story, I realized it had to be done. Plus it was something we decided needed to happen since the beginning. Again sorry! Please don't kill me. And I don't know how this exactly happens, and it's only a story, so please bear with me on the details.**

**Also, should the next chapter be an EPOV? And notice this chapter was longer than the last one, I did it to make up to you guys. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! I'm so sorry it's taken awhile for me to update. But when I moved into my dorm I threw myself into getting adjusted, and I have!! Yay!! Ok so here's the next chapter and again sorry it's taken awhile.**

**Oh, and go read the stories by navaa nightmarex. Her stories are fantastic and I love them. **

**EPOV**

Another week had passed by and I still hadn't seen, or spoken, to Bella. I knew I was being childish. I knew, but I pushed that thought to the side and told myself I was doing the right thing.

I didn't want to hear Bella tell me that she was happy in her new life. That she was going to start a nice family with _James _and have the life she has always wanted. My heart would break knowing she had someone to make her happy. Unfortunately for me, Bella is the only one who could make me happy.

That's why I didn't want to listen to her. By not listening to her, it let me believe what I wanted. And what I wanted more than anything in the world was to be with Bella. I wanted to be happy with Bella and Nessie. After Bella left I never wanted to have a family. She was the only one that I wanted that with, but when Bella came back and I found out Nessie was my daughter, I wanted nothing more than them to be me family.

Now _James_ was the one who was going to have the family I so desperately wanted. He was the better man and won Bella's heart. But I couldn't shake this feeling that Bella still wanted me too.

Son of a--. This is why I should not drink alone. I'm left alone with my thoughts and they usually get the best of me. I took another drink of my beer and put it on the coffee table. I laid my head back on the couch and closed my eyes.

I must've drifted off to sleep because the next I remembered is my phone ringing and bringing me out of my unconscious state. Looking at the caller id, I saw that it was my buddy Michael.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hey buddy.' He said. "What are you doing?"

"I was drinking, but I fell asleep." I replied sitting up straighter on the couch.

"Why are you drinking by yourself? Didn't we talk about that?" Michael asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. But this time I didn't want to be with anyone, so I drank by myself." I replied. And for the most part it was true.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Go open your door."

"What kind of surprise?" I asked with caution.

"Just open the door." He said. I opened the door and Michael was just standing there.

"Surprise! I brought myself over." Michael walked into my house like he owned it and not me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I closed my front door. Since it was obvious that he wasn't leaving for the time being.

"Can't a friend just stop by and visit another friend without the third degree?" Michael said with a smile.

"Normal friends can. You're not normal. So what's the deal?" I replied narrowing my eyes. Michael acted like it was nothing to just stop by and say hi, but with him it is. He only stops at someone's house when he's worried. That must've meant he was worried about me.

"You know me well buddy." He threw he jacket on the chair, sat down on the couch and put his feet up on my coffee table. Again, it's like he owns the house and not me. "I' m worried about you."

I sat down on the chair away from my friend. If I was sitting near him, I would punch him. No joke. I understand that he's concerned, but that doesn't give him the right to stop by my house and invite himself in.

"What's there to be worried about?" I asked him well avoiding his eyes.

"Let's not play that game Edward." Michael said bringing his legs down and leaning his arms on them. "You already know how that'll turn out."

I groaned. Of course I knew. Someone almost always end up in the ER. And today I wasn't in the mood to fight.

"What do you want to know?" I asked giving up on trying to get him to leave.

"What's bothering you?" He asked in a quiet tone. I sighed and started to speak. Since he already knew about my past with Bella, I only had to explain what had happened recently. Once I was done with my story Michael looked at me like I just told him 2+2=5.

"That's all?" He asked with his eyes opened wide and mouth hanging open.

I huffed at him and said, "Yes. That's all."

"I always thought you were smart Edward, but man ,you just proved me wrong." Michael just said.

"What does that mean?' I questioned him.

"You acted like a little girl man. Running away from something bad, just so it won't hurt you. That's what girls do." Michael said matter of factly.

"Whatever." I said shaking my head and looking away.

"You can't tell me it's not true. Think about it. Girls run away when they know/think they're going to get their heart broken. What did you do when you heard about Bella? You ran. Now, please, explain how you weren't acting like a girl."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I realized he was right. I growled.

"Ha! I win!" Michael stated and pumped his arms in the air.

"Whatev-" I started to say but was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone. I grabbed it off the coffee table and saw Alice's name flash on the screen.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after the blow I was just dealt by my friend.

"Well, if you're going to be that way, maybe I won't tell you that someone is in the hospital. Bye Edward." Alice said.

"Wait!" I screamed into my phone.

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"Who's in the hospital?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She questioned me. "It was obvious when you answered the phone that you didn't want to be bothered."

"Sorry Alice. I was just in a bad mood." I sighed. "Can you just please tell me what's going on?"

"Only because I love this person and you. Next time, you won't get any info from me." Alice huffed into the phone. "Bella is in the hospital."

"What? Why? What the hell happened?" I started to question my sister.

"There's no one I'm telling you anything else. If you want to know, you have to come down here and speak to Bella."

"You're evil." I narrowed my eyes and even though she wouldn't be able to see me, she would know.

"Don't you narrow your eyes at my Edward Anthony." Alice said. "You just better get your butt down here before I kill you." And with that she hung up.

"Damn it." I mumbled.

"What happened?" Michael asked and I nearly jumped out of my seat. In the short conversation with my sister, I forgot he was here.

"Don't do that!" I almost yelled.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean too." Michael replied. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing you need to know about right now. Can you just take me to the hospital?" I asked.

"I guess. But are you going to tell me what happened?" Michael asked.

"Nope." I replied grabbing my jacket and heading to the door. I heard Michael's footsteps behind me. I also heard mumbling, but I couldn't catch what he said.

I arrived at the car first and waited for my friend, who was taking his precious time, to unlock the door.

"Could you hurry it up please?" I asked annoyed.

"Why should I?" He replied. "If it's not important enough to tell me about, then it's not important enough to get there fast."

I huffed. He knew exactly which buttons to press to get me angry, and it was working like a charm.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Bella is in the hospital and I need to go see her." I said.

"Oh, so now you want to see her. When she's hurt." Michael replied walking a little faster to the car.

"Don't start that right now. Please. Just take me to the hospital." I pleaded. Now wasn't the time to point out my flaws. I just wanted to see Bella.

The drive to the hospital couldn't have been longer. In reality it wasn't more than 15-20 minutes, but it felt like hours. When Michael pulled into the parking lot, I basically threw myself out of the car and ran towards the doors. I stopped by the nurses desk to ask them what room Bella was in. A nice old nurse pointed me in the direction of her room and I was off again.

I stopped in front of her room and closed my eyes. I took some deep breathes before entering the room. I knocked and I heard Bella tell me to come in. She didn't turn around at first to see me, but after a few seconds she did.

"Hi." I said. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration thinking about how I could've come up with something else. I was also looking at the floor because I didn't want to see her in the hospital bed.

"Um…hi." Bella said slightly confused. "Is Rose here with you?"

Now I was the confused one. Why would Rose be here with me? "No. I'm here alone." I replied.

"Damn Alice." I heard Bella say softly. I guess she thought she said it to herself, but I heard.

"Did she not tell you that I was coming?" I asked. Why would Alice not tell her I was going to visit. It's in moments like these I hated my sister.

"No," Bella said, "well kinda I guess. She said someone was coming and when I asked if it was Rose, she said yes. Guess she just wanted me to be surprised."

"Ah." I replied like the genius I am. We fell into an uncomfortable silence. I scrambled my brain trying to figure out what to say. Then I thought of something I thought needed to be said. "I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" Bella asked. Was she kidding or not? Maybe she just wanted to hear me say it. I knew I should just say it and get it out of the way. It would make out lives that much easier.

"For ignoring you." I replied.

"Can I ask why you did it?" Bella questioned me again. I guess it was her way of getting me to say what she needed to hear.

"I didn't want to hear that you were engaged to James and having his baby." I said. I knew she would be able to see how hurt I was. She was always able to do that. But a few moments after I said what I had she started to laugh. How could someone be that cruel and laugh at that. I narrowed my eyes at Bella, not amused with her laughter. I could see her struggle to hold it in.

"I'm sorry Edward. I wasn't laughing at you, but the situation." Bella said before taking a deep breathe. "Do you know why I'm here first of all." I shook my head. That's the one thing my lovely sister had kept from me. "Well you obviously know that I was pregnant."

"Was?" I asked. I was beginning to piece to together the pieces, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Yeah was. I miscarried." Bella closed her eyes and I could tell she needed a moment to breathe. Once she did I spoke up.

"I'm so sorry for you Bella. James mu---" But before I could finish Bella cut me off.

"Stop please. I have to tell you something now. And it's something I've been trying to tell you for over two weeks. You were the father Edward." I sucked in a quick breathe when she told me that. There was no way I could be the father. I mean she's been with James.

"I'm not lying to you Edward. You have to believe me." Bella pleaded with her eyes. I knew I had to say something.

"My God Bella. I was so stupid to avoid you. I'm such an idiot." I replied.

"I understand where you're coming from." She said. "I mean, living with James doesn't exactly scream friendship, but still. How did you find out about the pregnancy and engagement anyways?"

I knew that question would happen sometime. I just wasn't ready to answer. I had no excuse on my brain. So I just decided to mumble something under my breath and hoped she wouldn't hear me. I looked down and mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." And I could hear the smile in her voice. She somehow found that amusing.

I sighed and looked up at her. "I overheard Alice talking to Jasper and I just assumed."

"Well you know what they say when you assume. You make an a---" Bella started to say but I cut her off.

"I'm familiar with what they say." I said and then silence fell on us, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable. I looked at my watch and then at Bella.

"I think I should go. It's been a long day for me, and even longer for you. But can I call you tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded her head 'yes' and I walked out the door. It hurt that I had to leave her, but I figured she needed her rest.

I walked back to where Michael was waiting with a smile on his face.

"Why you so happy?" He asked starting the car.

"Nothing in particular." I replied, "Bella and I just had a break through. Kinda."

"You are a weird man buddy." Michael said and drove off.

If making progress with Bella was weird then I would be more than happy to admit that I was weird.

**Ok, so how was that. I finished my homework earlier and I had time to write. Sorry again. I started to write then I was having some guy problems, but I think I got that all worked out. I just started to talk to him more. Is that a good way to go? Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty happy about it. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry, sorry SORRY! I'm super sorry that its taken awhile for me to update this story, but college requires a lot of attention and in the process my stories were pushed to the side. Plus I was having boy drama, again, and I didn't feel like writing because I knew if I did then Edward would've been hit by a car out of frustration. I know that's not an excuse, but that's all I've got. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**BPOV**

After leaving the hospital I spent the next few weeks relaxing and spending time with my daughter. During our time, Reneesme somehow managed to always bring up Jake. It was so adorable and I couldn't help but smile. It was like Jake was her own personal bodyguard and it was nice to know they had that close connection.

Also during that time, Edward and I started to talk more. He would bring Reneesme home after school, when Alice didn't, and we would sit in my living room and talk. It was nice to have someone other than Alice to talk to. Not that I didn't like to talk to her, but there's only so much fashion advice I can listen to before I want to stab myself with a butter knife.

Anyways, Edward and I would talk for hours just getting to know each other again. It was nice learning what he did while I was gone. He was like he was still my Edward, but someone else entirely. I liked it and hated it at the same time, but realized there wasn't anything I could do about it since that was life. We have to grow and learn new things to better ourselves. And that's exactly what Edward had told me to make me see his side of the story. I also realized that Edward must've not been used to me because I had changed and grown while in Arizona with Reneesme.

After about a month of relaxing, I started back up with work on my now completely edited book and working on all the final details before it would be officially published and sold on shelves soon. It was nice having my regular life back.

James was also getting into a routine of his own. He would work then come back and help me make dinner and then it would be off to spend some time with his new girlfriend Victoria. Those two fit together so well, and I was happy for him.

Anyways, today was Alice's birthday and the evil pixie forced me to plan a "surprise" party for her. I argued that if she knew about the party then it was a surprise, but her rebuttal was that the OTHER people invited didn't know she knew, therefore, the party would still be a surprise, at least to other people.

It was an already crazy day because I had agreed, for some unknown reason, to watch Jake for Emmett and Rose, so they could have some alone time before the party, and I couldn't really say no when Reneesme started to pout and beg me to let Jake come over and play.

"Reneesme!" I shouted up the stairs. Her and Jake had started playing with her toys downstairs and then migrated to her room. Somehow, in the process of this migration, they forgot to put the toys away and I almost killed myself stepping on one. I also have to mention that I was holding the cake I made for Alice. I was taking it to the table by the front door, and might I mention that I barely made it and got a little bit of frosting in my hand.

"What mommy?" She asked walking down the stairs. Reneesme got one look at me and knew she was in trouble,

"You didn't put your toys away and when I was trying to take Auntie Alice's cake to the front, I stepped on one of the toys you had out and almost injured myself." I said.

"Sorry mommy." Reneesme said with her bottom lip sticking out, "But Jake and I wanted to play in my room."

"That's not an excuse Reneesme" I replied firmly. "Now I want you and Jake to pick up these toys and come back downstairs and sit with me in the kitchen until its time to get ready."

"Why?" She whined.

"First, you didn't put your toys away like you're supposed too. Second, I can't keep on eye on the two of you when you're upstairs, so I need you to be down here." I said with a stern voice and walked back into the kitchen. I started fixing the place where the frosting was missing. As I finished up my little surgery Jake and Reneesme walked into the kitchen. My lovely daughter walked in with a pout on her face, while Jake walked in with a smile. They took a seat at the island and watched me get the last things ready for the party.

"Auntie Bella, when we going to get redy?" Jakes asked. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:00 pm. Alice's party was at 6:30 and the place it was being held was a good 20 to 30 minutes away from my house.

"Right now. Come on guys. Let's go get ready." I said grabbing the kids hands and walking to my room. I sat Jake on the bed and told him to wait until I changed Reneesme's clothes. I took her into the bathroom and put her in a pink dress, since Alice insisted she had to wear because Alice bought it for her.

"Do I really have to wear this mommy?" Reneesme pouted. Usually she didn't mind wearing dresses, or anything girly for that matter. But I knew she was just upset from me yelling at her earlier and she was going to be a pain about it.

"Please just wear it without complaints. Your Auntie Alice bought it for you and it would be nice if you wore it for her birthday."

"But I don't wanna." Reneesme said with a pout and almost started to cry.

"Don't start that." I warned her. I finished putting on her dress and told her to wait for my in my bedroom while I helped get Jake ready. Jake dressed himself for the most part. He just needed help with the buttons on his shirt. Jake and I walked out to find a sulking Reneesme sitting on the bed. Once Jake saw that she was upset he went up to her.

"Don be mad Nessie." Jake smiled at her, but being my daughter, she just glared and kept up being stubborn.

"Reneesme." I said in a stern voice yet again, "You better quit with this attitude right now. We have to go to the party now."

I grabbed both Jake's and Reneesme's and dragged them out of the room. "Wait for me downstairs. I need to get dressed."

"K." Jake said and grabbed Reneesme's hand and dragged her down the stairs. I didn't want to the leave the kids alone for long so I changed into my midnight blue dress with a deep v cut, put on flats, swiped on some mascara and I was ready to go. I went downstairs and found the kids sitting on the couch silently.

"Come on guys let's go. I grabbed my purse and took Jake and Reneesme to the car and buckled them in. Then I went back inside to get the cake a couple other things I needed, that I had put in an extra bag I had.

We finally left at 5:45, 15 minutes later than I wanted, but it was better than 30 minutes late. We arrived at the party room after 20 minutes. Everyone was there, including Carlisle and Esme. After getting Jake and Reneesme inside with Esme, I went back out to get the cake. I set it up quickly and I was done minutes before Alice arrived.

At 6:30 on the dot, Jasper and Alice arrived, with Jasper leading the way to make it seem like Alice really didn't know. Everyone screamed surprise once Alice came into view. And if she hadn't of forced me to plan it, it was like she didn't know. I think she took acting at some point.

Alice went around and hugged everyone in the room and it her 30 minutes before she was done. She knew a lot of people, and they just had to talk to her. By that point Rose and Emmett had taken Jake and Reneesme off my hands.

"Bella, I just have to thank you again for doing this." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me.

"Not a problem." I replied squeezing her tightly. "You're like a sister. How could I say no?"

"Well, actually, you did. But I forced you to change your mind." Alice said and giggled. "My birthday wasn't the only thing that this party is to celebrate." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

"Sorry. Can't tell you now."

"Please." I begged with her.

"Nope. You will find out in due time my wonderful friend Bella." And with that Alice walked away to Jasper and some of his friends from his job. I decided that I was going to get some punch when I noticed Reneesme on the other side of the room, pushing some little boy.

"Reneesme." I called out to her. "You get over here right now young lady."

"Why?" She whined.

"You just get over here so we can talk about it."

"No."

"Reneesme," I heard a sweet velvet voice from behind me say, "listen to your mother and get over here." Edward walked to my side and we stood together. Over the past few weeks, Edward and I have had to discipline Reneesme. And I'm glad he was here now.

I saw the wheel behind my daughters eyes turning and trying to figure out how she could get away from us. But when she realized she couldn't she stomped over to where we were standing. As she was making her way to us Edward asked, "What did she do?"

"She pushed some boy."

"That's my girl."

"Edward! We don't encourage stuff like that."

When she was finally in front of me I knelt down to her level and asked, "Why did you shove that boy?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Because he made fun of my dress."

I narrowed my eyes at her and replied, "That's not an excuse. I told you that when someone says something mean you just ignore them and walk away."

"But mo--" But I cut Reneesme off.

"No buts. You know the rules. And since you didn't follow them you have to be punished." I heard Edward snicker somewhere behind me, but I was too busy punishing one child to deal with another.

"For the rest of the night you have to stay with me and you can't have any cake."

"I don't wanna." Reneesme pouted.

"I don't really care what you don't want."

"Just do what your mother asked you." Edward said, "Besides, you shouldn't have let him upset you. You like beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you daddy." Oh, so with Edward she's as sweet as candy, but with me, she gives me attitude. She's SO going to be like me when she's a bit older. Except she'll be more outgoing then I was.

"How about I take her off your hands for awhile?" Edward said, breaking my thoughts.

"Ok, but don't let her have any cake. She has to learn not do push people, or do anything that'll get her in trouble."

Edward picked up Reneesme and started to walk off.

"Did you hear what I said?" I questioned him.

"Yes. You said no cake. Got it. Be back in a bit." And with that Reneesme and Edward walked away. I decided to mingle with Alice's friends.

About 45 minutes after Edward and Reneesme walked away, Alice got on a chair and screamed that she had an announcement to make.

Once the room got quite, Alice started to speak. "Now that I have everyone's attention. Jasper and I would like to share something with you. We're pregnant!" There was a round of applause and a few whistles.

"How far along are you?" I heard Esme's voice above the crowd.

"About 2 months. So in 7 months there will be another Cullen addition."

Everyone started to go up and congratulate the happy couple. I was on my way when something caught my eye. It was Reneesme sitting at a table, across form Edward I might add, eating a piece of cake.

I marched my way over to where they were sitting. As I was approaching, I heard Reneesme and Edward laughing. I must've caught Edward's eye, because he looked at me and his face fell a little. Once I was in hearing range I cleared my throat and Reneesme looked up at me mid bite.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Reneesme stuck the piece of cake in her mouth and said, "Nafing."

"Well, to me it looks like your eating cake. Can I be correct in this assumption?" Reneesme just nodded her head. "And who let you have this piece of cake exactly?" Reneesme looked towards Edward and looked down at her plate.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a moment?" All Edward did was nod his head. "Reneesme, you stay right here and don't move."

Edward and I moved to a dimly light corner so that no one could see us, but I could still see Reneesme.

"What do you think you're doing in letting her have that cake?" I questioned.

"I just couldn't resist her face. She asked and pouted and I couldn't say no." He replied, "You should know this since you do that exact pout."

"Do not." And then I did what I said I didn't: pouted.

"See right there. That's the pout she did too. I just can't resist it."

"Well, you should resist it. She can't have her way when she's in trouble. She'll never learn.""Bella, it was just a piece of cake."

"That's not the point Edward." I growled. "She needs to learn that when she breaks the rules, she gets punished and has to follow her punishment."

"You know, you're cute when you're angry."

I felt the fire in my cheeks but couldn't let that distract me. "Don't distract me."

"Sorry, but you distracted me first."

I huffed in annoyance. Edward must've realized that I was annoyed with where the conversation was going and got back on track.

"I'm sorry Bella. Really I am. But that pout is just to darn cute to say no to."

"Believe me I get that, but sometimes you have to stand your ground. You like to spoil Jake because he's your nephew, but there's a difference between nephew and your own child."

"I understand." Edward replied and I smiled.

"Now, we must decide what we're going to make up for lack of following punishment."

"I haven't got a clue. How about we talk it out over dinner?"

"Um…well, I….." I was speechless. Edward just asked me to dinner and I couldn't think of one because my brain had stopped working. Luckily I was saved by my favorite pixie.

"Bella! Where have you been. I've been trying to find you and thank you for your present." Alice said, "Also to tell you that Nessie has had 3 pieces of cake."

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"Well, you know my mom. She'll give in to anything."

"She is so much trouble." I mumbled under my breathe. I had forgotten all about Edward until he cleared his throat.

"Sorry to cut in, but Bella, you didn't answer my question."

"Well she can't give you an answer now, because she's gonna go sing karaoke with me." Alice answered for me.

"I'm not singing thank you very much."

"Yes you are. I'm the birthday girl and I say you have too." And Alice started to drag me away.

"What about an answer Bella?" Edward asked.

I was going to give him an answer, but Alice cut me off once I opened my mouth. "After." And after that I was off to my torture.

**So how was that. It was almost 8 pages long! I was writing this well writing an essay for my English class about DUI laws. Weird combination, but it worked. **

**Please review! Reviews make me so happy :)! Anyways, I think I'm gonna need a guest writer for the next chapter. I'm gonna be busy with finals and stuff and I KNOW I won't have time. So if I have any takers, just pm me and let me know, thanks :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey there! How is everyone? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But I had major writers block, which I still kinda do, and then school really kicked my ass this last semester. Spring semester in college is definitely the hardest. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Not the best work I've done, but it could be worse.**

**BPOV**

Walking off the stage, and towards where I left Edward, I was thinking about the karaoke I just did. I can't believe that Alice made me do karaoke. I will forever hate her for that one. Especially since it was "…Baby One More Time". Out of every song in the WORLD she could force me to sing, she chose that one. She must love Britney, because no one in their right mind would chose that song.

"I liked the song." Said a velvet voice, that was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, it was great." I said sarcastically. "Is Reneesme still with your mom?"

"Yeah, and don't worry about her. She's in good hands."

"That's what I'm worried about." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I replied and silence fell amongst us. And this time it was uncomfortable. He looked at me and I looked at him. I could sense that he wanted me to give him an answer about dinner.

"So Bella. Have an answer for me?" Edward asked with hope in his eyes.

Deciding to have a little fun I asked, "An answer for what exactly?" The look in Edward's eyes was like I just kicked his puppy. He must be really stupid to think I actually forgot. The look on his face stayed for a few moments, before he caught on that I was joking.

"That was mean Bella. I'm hurt." Edward put his hand to his heart.

"Haha. That's really funny. You should be a comedian." I replied.

"I was thinking about doing that actually. Giving up playing music with my band and travel the US doing stand-up." And Edward gave me his crocked smile.

"Yeah, that seems fitting to you. Since you're a clown anyways." I smiled widely.

"When did you become such a jokester?" Edward asked and I just shrugged my shoulders with a smile. "So, about that dinner date?"

"Ok. I'll go with you." Edward's whole face lit up and I couldn't help but smile.

"How about we go to your favorite restaurant next Friday." This time it was time for my face to lit up.

"I'd like that." I replied biting my lip.

"Bella, please stop that." Edward groaned.

"Stop what Edward?" I asked innocently. I decided I was gonna mess with me. He always did like when I did that.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

"You know-" And he was cut off by Reneesme. Edward just seems to have bad luck with being interrupted by the women in his family.

"Momma!" Reneesme run up to me jumping into my open arms.

"What baby?" I asked picking her up and kissing her cheek.

"Can I go with Jakey back to his house for sleepover?" She asked.

"I don't think so missy. You're still in trouble."

"Pwease? Petty pwease?" This time she pouted. She made it so hard to say no. I now understood why Edward had given in so easily.

"How about this. You can go, but when you get back tomorrow, you start your punishment." I couldn't say no, but I didn't want her to forget that she was in trouble.

"But mommy." And the look she gave me, I knew she was going to start crying.

"Oh no you don't Reneesme. Don't you even think you can start crying. If you do, you're definitely not going to go with Jake." She pouted and didn't cry because she knew that I meant business. That's when I heard Edward chuckle.

"And what's so funny mister?" And I jokingly glared at Edward.

"It was just funny the way that conversation went. I'm surprised you still managed to remember that she needed punishment."

"I'm surprisingly good at that. You'd be amazed." At that point Reneesme started to wiggle around in my arms.

"Can I go find Jakey now and tell him?" She asked. I nodded my head yes and out her on the ground. The minute her feet touched the floor, she was running off to find Jake.

"So, how about I call you this week to finalize our plans for the date." Edward gave me his signature smile.

"Ok." I said softly.

Edward looked down at his watch and said, "Well, I've got to be heading out. I'll talk to you soon." He touched my nose and walked off. I stood in the same spot for a few seconds before shaking my head to clear my thoughts and headed off to find Reneesme before she left.

**So how was it? I'm curious. I thought it could've been so much better but I just couldn't write anything better. Please review and let me know what you'd like to see! I need some help with the rest of the story. I have an idea of where I want to go, but I also want your help.**


	31. Chapter 31

_As I'm writing this chapter, I'm watching Mr. Rob Pattinson in How To Be. Gotta say, I love him more in this movie than the Twilight saga. He's SUPER awkward and I love it! Ps-Just figured out that an awkward, loner Rob kinda turns me on. Just sayin'. _

_I don't own Twilight, but I do own a signed Alice Cullen trading card signed by Ashley Greene herself._

_Also, I have to shout-out to a story and a reader. Banshee69- THANK YOU SO FRICKING MUCH WITH IDEAS! I owe you! _

_Story- Days Like These by Constantinexfreak. The story is really good!_

_BPOV_

_**Tonight I had my date with Edward. He called me on Monday and we discussed what we would be doing for our date Friday and to say I was excited, was an understatement. I was so excited, I felt like I was Alice on any given day of shopping.**_

_**I was just lounging in bed, since it was only 10, and Alice said she'd be over at 12. Let me just say that I didn't invite her to help me get ready, she invited herself. Plus, she offered to watch Reneesme while I was gone and who was I to say no to that. I had forgotten about a babysitter until she mentioned it to be honest. This was my way of paying her for watching Reneesme.**_

"_**Mommy," I heard a small voice from my door. I looked at my door and Reneesme stood in the doorway. **_

"_**I'm up baby." Reneesme smiled, pushed the door open and ran towards me. She hurled herself on the bed. Unfortunately for me, she landed right on me and I let out a breathe.**_

"_**You ok?" **_

"_**I'm fine. You just landed on me when you jumped on the bed."**_

"_**Oops." She giggled and I laughed in return. "Mommy, can I ask you a someting?'**_

"_**Of course baby."**_

"_**Are we a famy now?"**_

_**Well, that caught me off guard. But I didn't know what she meant exactly. "What do you mean?" **_

"_**Me, you and daddy. Are we a famy now? Like Aunty Rose and Unc Em and Jakey."**_

"_**Not exactly sweetheart.""Why not?"**_

"_**Well, mommy and daddy aren't together like uncle Em and auntie Rose are."**_

"_**Are we gonna be a famy mama?" And she pouted.**_

_**I sighed. How was I supposed to answer that? "Maybe. We'll have to see how things work out ok?" Reneesme just nodded her head, so I turned on the tv to some cartoons.**_

_**When noon rolled around, I heard the doorbell ring so I got up to answer it. I told Reneesme to stay in my bed while I answered the door. She just nodded her head in acknowledgement since she was to absorbed in the cartoons.**_

_**I opened the door to find, not only Alice, but Rose and Jake too.**_

"_**Did this become a party and I wasn't aware of it?" I asked with a quirk of my eyebrow. **_

"_**I'll take the blame for this," Alice said. "I called Rosalie to ask if I could borrow Jake for the night. And then she kind of invited herself along."**_

"_**Actually, I asked if I could do your make-up, but Alice said no. That she could handle everything." Rose smiled. "So, I'm here to entertain the two children while Alice dresses you up for your date."**_

"_**How can I argue with that Rose? It'll be nice not having to worry about what Jake and Reneesme are up to." Rose laughed. We walked into the house and into the living room, at which point, Jake ran towards Reneesme's room. That's when I noticed the two bags that Alice was carrying. One was a white bag that holds dresses and the other, was no doubt, her make-up bag.**_

"_**Um, Alice. What's in the white bag?" **_

"_**A dress." She said nonchalantly. "Now let's head to you room. I only have four hours to get you ready."**_

"_**I think four hours is plenty. So let's get back to the topic of the dress. Why do you have a dress with you? I have plenty of clothes in my closet that you can chose from." **_

"_**No! You NEED to wear this dress. It's perfect." And then Alice started walking down the hall. I huffed my annoyance, but Alice didn't hear and continued to my room.**_

"_**Just go along with Bella. You know how Alice gets." Rose said and patted my shoulder. "Now, where are those kids?" **_

_**I showed Rose the way to Reneesme's room. She joined them on the floor and I made my way to my room. Alice was standing next to the bathroom door tapping her foot.**_

"_**Where have you been?" And threw herself at me. Pushing me to my bathroom.**_

"_**I had to show Rose where Reneesme's room is."**_

"_**Get in the shower." Alice said stripping off my pj's. As I made my way to my shower, I heard Alice close the door. Knowing Alice wouldn't like my normal shower time, I took a quicker one than normal and got out. I barely wrapped a towel around myself when Alice opened the door.**_

"_**Ever hear of knocking?" **_

"_**Hey, I waited a minute before I barged in." She replied in defense. "Now, lets dry that hair." Alice pulled out her hairdryer, and I knew it was hers because hers looked like you'd pay a pretty penny for it. After she dried and combed my hair, Alice put my hair up and left a few pieces framing my face. That process was about an hour in itself. It had to be JUST perfect, because if it wasn't, she started over. **_

_**After the hair, she started on the make-up, which by the way was another hour. Don't even get me started on what that was like. I hated putting on make-up myself, so when Alice did it, it was truly torture. She put more stuff on my face in this one sitting, than I've ever put on in my entire life.**_

_**When Alice was done putting on my make-up, Alice told me to sit on my bed and then she sat down next to me.**_

"_**So," She started, "since there's an hour and a half until you have to be ready, so I thought we could just talk for a bit. Are you excited to being going on a date with my brother."**_

"_**Of course. I haven't been on a date in awhile. So just going on this date is exciting. But then factor Edward into it, and I could combust from the excitement." I said with a shy smile on my face. **_

"_**That's good. And from what I can tell, it's only going to get better from here. For the both of you." Alice replied. "Well, look at the time. Time to put on your dress. Now, when I show it to you, promise you won't get mad."**_

_**I sighed but agreed. To be honest, I was the tiniest bit excited about getting a new dress for Edward. Alice went to the garment bag and started to pull the zipper. When she finally reached the bottom and pushed the sides away, my breath caught in my throat. My eyes went wide.**_

_**The dress was gorgeous! The way it looked reminded me of Rose's dress from Titanic. It was a long dark blue dress with black sheer fabric over it, although the sheer fabric was a little bit longer than the blue. The front of the dress was a little higher up then the back of the dress. The middle of the dress held a sparkling pin that bunched the black together and made it wave. The dress was also a thin strap dress and it was perfect for me.**_

"_**Alice, I don't know what to say." And I really didn't. There was no way I could try and explain just how gorgeous the dress was. "It's gorgeous!"**_

"_**Oh good. You're not mad. I saw this dress, after I heard about the date, and just knew it was perfect for you. Plus, I know how Edward loves blue on you, so it's perfect for him too." She smiled triumphantly. "Now, put the dress on while I find you some shoes." **_

_**I took the dress of the hanger and headed to the bathroom. While putting the dress on, I made sure that I didn't ruin my hair in the process. Alice would have a baby cow if I did.**_

_**When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Alice sitting on my bed, next to a pair of black stilettos. Where she got them, I haven't got a clue. Because I know for a fact, I don't own a single pair.**_

"_**Alice, please tell me you didn't buy me new shoes too?" I said furrowing my brow. **_

"_**Technically, I didn't. But Rose did." And she smiled.**_

_**I huffed. I thought about arguing but decided against it. It would only lead to an argument and since I had my date tonight, I wanted to be relaxed.**_

_**After slipping on my shoes, I took my time going down the stairs. I didn't want to fall down the stairs and have my first date in the ER. I heard Alice messing around in the kitchen but didn't want to check on her.**_

_**When I was finally down the stairs and in the living room, I walked to the couch and sat down. Not two minutes after I did that, Reneesme and Jake ran down the stairs and jumped on the couch.**_

"_**You two get back here right now." Rose said practically running down the stairs. "Oh, hey Bella. You look gorgeous." **_

"_**Thank you Rose. Now," I said turning my attention to Reneesme, "why don't you tell me why Auntie Rose telling you to come back over to her."**_

"_**I don know." Reneesme with a shrug. I then decide to try my hand at Jake.**_

"_**Jake, why don't you tell me why your mom wants you guys." Jake gulped. "Um, see, me an Nessie an my momma were paying a game. An we dint pay fair."**_

_**Right when I was going to respond the doorbell rang. **_

"_**I'll get it!" Alice screamed from the kitchen. Seconds later I saw her rush by to get the door. **_

"_**Belllllaaaa" Alice sang as she entered the living room, "You're date is here."**_

"_**Where is he?" I asked while getting off the couch.**_

"_**At the front door. I made him wait there. I wanted him seeing you to be a surprise."**_

"_**Of course you did." I replied while getting my shawl and purse. "Ok, Reneesme. Promise me you'll be good for your aunts. Please don't let aunt Alice burn the house down." I bent down and kissed her on the cheek.**_

"_**One time Bella. ONE TIME!" Alice said stomping her foot. I just chuckled and walked to the door. I stopped when I saw Edward standing in the doorway with his back towards me. I cleared my throat. Edward spun around on his heels to face me. His eyes ranked over my body and I couldn't help the blush that spread.**_

"_**You look…..amazing." He said with a smile.**_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**You ready to go?" My response was just a head nod. Edward grabbed my hand and we were out the front to and on the way to his Volvo. He opened the passenger door and help me in. To some girls, this might seem annoying, but to me, it was sweet. Edward was showing me he really did care with just simple gestures like that. Once Edward was in the drivers seat, we were on our way.**_

_**The drive to the restaurant was relatively short. Between the short distance to the restaurant and Edward's driving, it took us 10 minutes tops. Edward, again being the gentleman he is, rushed to my side and opened the door. He then lead me into the restaurant. An elderly lady was standing at the podium and when she saw us, her smile widened.**_

"_**How may I help you?" She asked sweetly.**_

"_**I have reservations." Edward replied.**_

"_**Name?" "Cullen."**_

"_**There you are. Would you follow me please." She grabbed two menus and started walking to the back of the restaurant. She stopped at a booth that was dimly lighted booth. The setting was romantic and I loved every minute of it, even if I had only been there for five minutes.**_

"_**You'll server will be right out. Enjoy you night" And then she was off. **_

"_**So," Edward gulped, "how is the date so far?" **_

"_**It's really beautiful Edward." I replied while grabbing my menu. I didn't need to look at Edwards face to know that he smiled. It was something he always did he was complimented. I was looking over the wine list and didn't hear the server approach our table.**_

"_**Can I start you off with some drinks?" Our server asked. I jumped slightly, before I composed myself. "I'll just have red wine please." **_

_**The server wrote down my order and then turned to Edward. "And for you sir?"**_

_**I'll have the same her thank you. Again, the waiter wrote down the drink and left. **_

"_**Do you know what you're getting?" Edward asked me looking over the top of his menu.**_

"_**Um. I don't really know." I said biting my lip. "Everything is always so good. I can never chose."**_

"_**You know you're just going to go with the ravioli." Edward chuckled.**_

"_**And how would you know that?" I countered.**_

"_**Because, when you can't make up your mind, you go with your favorite." Dang, he was right. I'd almost forgotten how much Edward knew me.**_

"_**Ok. Fine. That's exactly what I'm going to get." When our waiter returned with our drinks, he also took our order. We made small conversation while we waited for food and after it arrived. The date was comfortable and that alone made it that much more perfect.**_

_**After we finished our dinner, and were back in the car, Edward surprised me with ice cream. He took me to a local ice cream shop. I got plain chocolate while Edward got vanilla. After he paid for the ice cream, he took my hand we walked to the park that was nearby.**_

_**We stopped walking to sit on a bench and finish off our ice cream. Edward was still holding my hand and it felt right. Just the simple gesture made me feel how much he truly loved me. Although, we still needed to take things slow, especially since Reneesme was involved now.**_

"_**Bella, can I ask you a question?" I turned my head towards Edward and noticed an uneasiness settled in. I wasn't scared of what he was going to ask me, I was concerned about him. But I nodded my head anyways. "Do you love James?"**_

_**The question caught me off guard and I nearly dropped my cone. "What?"**_

"_**Do you love James? I mean, he moved all the way from Arizona for you."**_

"_**Edward," I sighed. "James is my friend. Hell, he gives Alice a run for her money when to comes to being my best friend. You have to accept that fact, because he's not going anywhere."**_

"_**What about his marriage proposal?"**_

"_**Edward, James is a protective person. He'd do anything to help a friend, if he knew it involved protection. He asked me to marry him so he could help me with the baby and Reneesme. He saw how it was trying to get myself settled and adjusted with Reneesme. He thought if we married, he'd be able to protect and care for me. He knew I didn't love him when he asked."**_

"_**Oh. Well, that makes sense." Edward replied and I could see a slight blush rising in his cheeks. **_

"_**Edward, why don't we call it a night. We can talk more tomorrow when you come to visit Reneesme."**_

"_**Ok." By this point we both finished our ice cream. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to the car. **_

_**The drive back to my house, the car was filled with silence except for the music playing softly in the background. **_

_**When Edward reached my house, he pulled my face towards his. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll see you later beautiful."**_

"_**Ok." I whispered softly. I left the car and walked to my front door. I knew Edward was waiting for me to enter the house, because I could see his headlights still facing my house. I unlocked my front door and walked in. **_

_**The first thing I removed were my shoes since they were killing me at that point. After I placed everything else by the door I walked into the living room and what I saw made my heart melt.**_

_**Alice and Rose were on the floor, along with Jake and Reneesme. All four of them were sleeping with the tv on. I looked to the screen and saw that they were watching Toy Story**_**. I turned everything off before making my way to my room. After changing into pj's I slide into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.**

**So, how was that? I was surprised that I wrote that much, but I was inspired. I'll start working on the next chapter tomorrow. Review please! And remember I love all of you**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next chapter! Also, I think everyone should check out the show **_Drop Dead Diva._** It's an amazing show!**

**I'm gonna pimp a story right now. It's called A Broken Promise by staybeautifulx. It's super amazing and she's one of my favorite authors :)  
**

**There's going be an important-ish A/N at the bottom, So please read that! Thank you in advance.**

**Also, I'm on twitter. I don't usually post stuff about my stories, just about random things. I think they're quite ridiculous but fun. I'll definitely start posting about my writing though. (Ps. I follow back)** /musicfreaxxx09

**EPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. Not only did I have a fantastic date with Bella, but my dreams provided me with an encore of her as well. And as much as I wanted to stay in bed all day, I couldn't. I was meeting up with Nessie.

I turned towards my clock to see it read 7:30 AM. Dang, I still had a couple hours until I actually needed to show up. Seeing as I had time to spare, I got out of bed and headed towards the shower.

While I was in the shower an idea jumped into my head. Instead of only meeting with Nessie, I would take Bella as long as well. I knew we would eventually have to start doing things all together. So why not start now? After making that decision, I stayed awhile longer under the warm water.

After I thought I was cleaned extensively, I got out and started to get dressed. I choose simplicity today because the only thing I planned on doing today was taking them to the park. Simple, yet fun. Besides, well Nessie was playing, it would give me and Bella a chance to talk more.

Today, I felt like, was the start of my life. And I couldn't be happier!

**BPOV**

"Reneesme!" I yelled from my bathroom, "You get back in here right now!"

"But why momma?" She yelled back at me.

"Because you need to take a bath. There's no way I'm going to allow you to go with your father without a bath."

"I don wanna!"

"Please just do this Reneesme." I ask pleading with her. I understood that she wanted to skip the bath and just get dressed, but she hadn't taken one in a few days. "Please."

"K momma." Reneesme says as she walks into the bathroom. Ha! Knew that would get her. When I act like I'm sad, and she thinks she's the cause of it, she'll do what I've been asking her to do. Yes, it was wrong, but I'm a mother so sue me.

After helping Reneesme into the bath, I quickly washed her body and hair. Once she was done, I got her out and dressed. We were in the living room while I brushed her hair and in the middle of it, the doorbell rung and I knew it was Edward.

"Stay here."

Reneesme nodded her head in understanding. I quickly walked to the door because I really wanted to finish brushing Reneesme's hair.

Opening the door quickly, I mumbled out 'living room' and headed back in that direction. The only reason I knew that Edward had followed me was that I heard his footsteps.

I sat back down on the couch and finished the mission of combing my daughter's hair. When I was finally done, Reneesme throw herself at Edward.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there Nessie. How are you today?"

"Good."

"Just good. Not great or fantastic?"

"No. Jus good"

Edward chuckled and hugged Reneesme tighter. "Nessie, I have a question to ask you."

"Wha?"

"Would you mind if mommy came with us today?" I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"No!"

"Ok then." Edward responded. "Bella, would you please join me and Nessie today?"

"Pwease mama! Pwease!" Reneesme said with bright eyes. And how could I say no to that.

"Alright. I'll go. Just let me go get ready." As I walked to my room, I could hear Edward and Reneesme talking.

I put on jeans and a t-shirt since I didn't know what Edward had planned. Besides, today I felt like being comfortable. After I finished tying my sneakers, I headed back to the living room. When I entered the room, Edward and Nessie were sitting on the couch still talking.

"I'm ready to go." I said.

Edward stood up from the couch, pulling Reneesme up with him. Edward reached his arm towards me and I gladly took his hand. When we reached the front door, I grabbed my purse and locked and closed the door. After a quick discussion about whose car we were going to take, all three of us packed into Edwards Volvo.

Edward informed us that we were going to the park. I thought it was a perfect idea. The weather was nice enough, plus Reneesme always loved going to the park.

The park was about 10 minutes from my house, but Edward got us there in 5. I'd have to talk to him about his driving. I really didn't find that kind of driving safe for Reneesme.

Edward parked the car and went to get Reneesme out of her car seat. After he set her on the ground she took off towards the playground. We were the only people there, so I didn't see a problem with her off by herself, as long as I could see her.

Edward and I walked over to a near by bench and sat down. We sat quietly for a few minutes until Edward spoke up.

"I was thinking that we could get away in a couple weeks."

"Oh." I said. "Um, I don't know Edward. What about Reneesme?"

"Let me clarify something. I think me and you should get away. Just for a couple of days. Besides, I'm pretty sure that our family can watch Nessie for us."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't feel right about leaving Reneesme. Even if it is just for a few days."

"Getting away would allow us time, by ourselves, to get to know each other again. To reconnect, if you will." Edward responded. "Nessie and I already spend time together by ourselves, but the two of us haven't had that opportunity yet. And with everyone around, we won't be able to."

I sighed. I really didn't enjoy the thought of leaving my daughter. It's not that I didn't trust anyone else to take care of her, but the short time she's been alive, I've been away from her for no more than a night.

"Come on Bella." Edward started to plead with me now. "You know what I'm saying is making sense." He was right. My head knew that we needed to start spending time together to reconnect. But I just didn't think I could be away for a few days.

"Where would we go?" I asked. I wanted to have a basic idea before I even thought of it.

"Well, my band got invited to play this small club in Las Vegas," I didn't even let him finish before I interrupted him.

"Las Vegas. As in Nevada?" Edward nodded his head. "I really don't think that's a good idea at all."

"And why not?"

"I really have no intention visit sin city."

"Bella," Edward chuckled, "It's not really 'sin' city. It's actually a great place to visit. There even have places for children. Although, I will admit that it's aimed towards adults, they cater to families too."

"Still." I huffed.

"Please Bella. Not only will we be able to be together by ourselves for an entire weekend. But you haven't seen my band play. It'll really be a win/win situation." And then Edward did the one thing I hated. He pouted.

"If I agree to think about it, will you stop bothering me?" I asked. Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Fine. Then I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." And then Edward kissed my lips softly. It was at that moment that Reneesme screamed at us to get our attention.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!" She said at the top of the slide. As she slide down, I could her giggle and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. This is what a family should be and this was exactly was Reneesme needed.

We let Reneesme play for another hour before we decided that we needed to eat lunch. We headed over to McDonalds for some lunch. We had a serious discussion to weather we should stay to eat there or get it to go and eat back at my house. Reneesme was so torn, and it was only because of the playground that they had. In the end, we decided to head back to eat, much to Reneesme's disappointment.

Lunch was comfortable with light conversation floating between us. It felt so right and it had me thinking I should take up Edward's offer.

After lunch, we all settled down on the couch to watch a movie, but not even 15 minutes into the movie Reneesme fell asleep. It made sense since this was the time she would usually take a nap.

Edward and I got off the couch and laid Reneesme down. Then we headed into the kitchen.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked walking to the fridge.

"Just some water." Edward said sitting down at the island.

I opened the door and grabbed two waters and then sat down besides Edward. I handed Edward his water and then started to open mine.

"So, Edward, remember I said I would think about that trip?" "Of course." He replied with a smile.

"Well, I've made my decision." I said with a sigh. I wanted him to think the answer was no. When Edward heard my sigh, his smile and face fell. "I think it would be a great idea."

"Bella, I'm so-. Wait, did you just agree?" He asked with hopefully eyes.

"Yes." I replied with a nod. Edward didn't even say anything. He just grabbed me into a hug.

"Bella, I promise you that you will like it. I also promise to make this a trip that you won't forget."

"I know." I replied hugging Edward tighter. And I knew he would.

**A/N: So, how was that? Thanks again to Banshee69! Her ideas are really helping me move this story along!**

**Ok, so here's the important part. I want to know if I should make a sequel to this story? I know how I want it to end and I also what I would put in the other story. So please tell me in a review or PM what you think.**

**Remember, I love reviews! They make me smile and they help me write. I love you all!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I really have no excuse for taking a year to get the next chapter up. I never wanted to be one of those authors, but it happened. All I can say is I'm super sorry. But I did work really hard on this, personally not my best but it could be worse.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Let's see how the Vegas trip treats Bella**

**BPOV**

Today was the day that Edward and I, and his band, we're going to head to Las Vegas. Him and I were going to fly well his friends drove. Edward convinced me flying would be better. As he pointed out, who wants to sit in van with five guys for almost 16 hours. That's what really helped me decide actually.

Right now, it was five in the morning and I was finishing getting everything I needed together, which was mainly my purse and my toiletries. Edward was picking Reneesme and I up at 5:45, that way we could drop her off with Carlisle and Esme before we left at 6:30.

After I did a mental checklist, and I was satisfied that I didn't forget anything, I took my bags and placed them by the front door. Then it was off to get Reneesme's bags and then Reneesme.

I somehow managed to pick up a sleeping Reneesme and, without dropping her, took her to the living room. I laid her on the couch and then went in the kitchen to gather some snacks. During my mission to find some food I heard footsteps come into the kitchen and join me. I turned around from the pantry to see James standing there, half-asleep.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him, while returning to look for food.

"I heard you in the kitchen." He replied with a yawn.

"Sorry. I was just looking for some snacks."

"For you or Reneesme?" James asked taking a seat at the island.

"Me. Reneesme will have plenty of food when she's with Esme and Carlisle." I said and continued looking through the cabinets and fridge. When James didn't say anything for a few moments I turned around to see him asleep on the counter.

James had his arms folded on the counter and his forehead rested on his arms. His mouth hung open slightly and a small stream of drool was making it's way out of his mouth and onto the counter top. So I grabbed my phone and started snapping pictures.

After my little "photo shoot" I went back to the task of finding something to eat. Which I did, and managed to finish eating right as my doorbell went off, signaling that Edward had arrived.

"Hey," He said stepping through the door, "Are all the bags packed and ready to go?"

"Of course" I reply with a smile and heading to where the bags are. "There's the bags and you can take them and I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Aye aye captain." Edward said while saluting and chuckling. He picked up the bags, which thankfully weren't that many, and walked out the door.

I headed back to the kitchen to write James a note, since I decided against waking him up. After quickly writing the note, I left it on the counter where he would see it and made my way back to the living room to get Reneesme.

I carefully picked her up, grabbed my purse and was out the door. I quickly checked to make sure I locked the door and then made my way to Edward's car. He was waiting with the back door open, which made putting Reneesme in much easy. I reached the car, and before I could blink, Edward grabbed Reneesme out of my hands and was putting her in the car seat. Since that was being done, I slipped into the front seat and waited for Edward to finish.

Not even two minutes later, Edward had finished and got into the driver seat. "Ready to go?" He asked while starting the car and leaving the driveway.

"Very much so. It's exciting to finally be able to go to Las Vegas. By the way Edward, thank you for asking me to come." I tell him with a smile.

"Of course Bella. Like I said when I first invited you, I want us to be alone for awhile. Get to reconnect." Edward replied turning to glance at me quickly and then turning his attention back to the road.

It didn't take us very much time to get to Carlisle and Esme's house to drop off Reneesme. I woke her up so that we could tell her bye and then she fell back asleep just as quickly as waking up.

We headed out and before I knew it, we were at the airport going through security. When we were finished, we just hung out and talked until they announced our flight.

After we boarded and everything was finalized, we waited for the plane to take off.

"Hope you're ready for a two hour flight with me by your side" Edward said with a wide smile.

"Of course I am. It's way better than over 16 hours in an uncomfortable van. " I reply with a smile.

"Touché" Edward said and at the same time the plane started to take off.

It was a little after 10 when we landed and by the time we got our bags and we were ready to go it was close to 11. We grabbed a cab and drove about 10 minutes to the hotel we were staying at.

The hotel, The Luxor, after I had to ask Edward where exactly we were staying was beautiful. I couldn't tell what the pyramid itself was made of. To me, it look like black glass, but whatever it was, was amazing. The front to enter into the building was a giant sphinx. It reminded me of the one from Aladdin. The entrance was also lined with what looked like mummies and smaller sphinx. I was in awe the entire walk in.

Edward and I walked up to the counter to and checked in and then went up 22 stories to get to our room. After Edward put the card in and opened the door, I was a bit shocked. I don't know what I was expecting exactly, but it wasn't what it turned out to be. The walls were a golden color with a triangle in a darker color. The bed had a tan head board with white sheets and a gray bed spread. The rest of the furniture in the room was a medium brown and was the plastic kind you'd find in any hotel, but much newer, and shiner. Although, it probably only looks that good in the light I was seeing it in, but still. Better than what I was thinking about anyways.

"Sorry about there being only one bed, but they didn't have any two bed rooms available." Edward said walking inside as I followed his lead.

"It's ok. It's big enough for both of us to be comfortable." I replied with a smile. "By the way, where is the rest of your band?"

"They're in the city somewhere. I can't remember who, but one of the has a family member here, so they're staying there. I thought about staying there too, but figured you'd like this more." Edward said with a smile appearing on his face.

"I would have been fine there, but honestly, this is better." I replied with a bigger smile of my own. I looked over the room again and smiled. I must have been in some kind of trance, because I head Edward clear his throat to get my attention. "So, you wanna get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry."

I shook my head yes and replied "Can you give me 10 minutes. Just so I can freshen up." Edward nodded his head in agreement.

Not even 10 minutes later, I was ready to go. Edward told me that there was a café on the casino floor and that it was supposed to be good, from what he read about it anyway. So that's where we decided to go. Mostly because we wanted to eat before we started walking.

We walked to the elevators and went down. There was no need to talk, since it was a short ride down. When we stepped off the elevator my ears were assaulted with sounds from ranging from the sounds of the machines to the chatter of people.

We walked a short distance to the café and were seated almost immediately. The café was nice and the food was even better. I had a ceasar salad with a fresh fruit bowl and a coke and Edward had a cheeseburger onion rings and a coke. All during lunch, we made small conversation. Mostly about what we wanted to go and do during our stay.

After eating, and brief discussion about what we should do, we headed outside. We started walking down the side of the strip that the hotel was on, and we didn't get very far before Edward was telling me to look somewhere. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a rollercoaster.

"Oh dear lord. That's crazy." I said with wide eyes.

"It's not that bad. And I think that we should ride it." Edward replied with a smile.

"Oh no." I was shaking my head feverishly. "There's no way I'm going on that. I hate rollercoaster's."

Edward's eyes widen somewhat when I said that and then asked, "Are you still terrified of heights." When I didn't answer and looked away, Edward talked some more. "Well, I think we should fix this immediately. And we can start with going on this rollercoaster." And then he started pulling me towards the entrance of the hotel.

"Please don't make me do this Edward. Please!" I begged him while trying to dig my feet into the ground. Which was impossible to do for two reasons. One being it was a side walk and two being there was a ground of people surrounding us that they basically pushed me forward anyways.

"Come on Bella. It'll be fun. Live a little will ya." Edward said while still pulling me.

"No. I don't want to ride it." I replied while still attempting to make him stop. "Please stop."

And to my surprise Edward did stop. But then he turned around to face me and I knew he was going to give me a, well, what I call a lecture.

"Bella, just do this. Have a little fun and while you're at it, face a fear and overcome it. Haven't you ever done that before?"

Instead of answering, I turned away. I wanted to deny that I hadn't, but in all honesty, I had overcome a fear, and it was quite recently. Thinking back, I thought of how I'd been afraid to ever cross paths with Edward, but yet here we were in Las Vegas. That totally counted. Right? And that was what helped me make my decision about the rollercoaster.

I turned back to face Edward, took a deep breathe and said "Ok. I'll go on."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Edward smiled showing his teeth and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. We made our way to New York, New York, Edward told me the name when we entered the place and made our way to the rollercoaster line.

Well we waited in line to get on the ride, we talked about Edward's gig that was happening in a couple days. It was a nice conversation that kept me distracted and not thinking about what I was going to do.

When we finally were able to get on, I could feel my palms start to sweat. Edward grabbed my head and said, "Breathe Bella. Nothings going to happen."

"If you say so." I replied trying to put a smile on my face but I knew that it was fake and so did Edward.

"Trust me Bella." He said. Could I trust him. I mean, I did in the past and look what happ- _stop it Bella_, I chastened myself. _The past is the past. This is now. Trust him. He's done nothing since you met him again to give you a reason not to trust him._ I gave into my own thoughts before responding.

"I trust you." I said. Edward opened his mouth to reply, but the ride started at the exact moment, so he promptly closed it.

The next few minutes were both the most exhilarating and terrifying of my life. The entire time, I was screaming, probably like a little girl, but whatever. But it was also the greatest feeling I'd felt in a long time.

When then ride ended I was really happy. Most of my happiness came from the fact that I didn't cry and/or puke and the rest of it came from the fact that it had ended.

"So, how was it?" Edward asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Really good actually." I replied with a big ass smile. "I'm glad we went on it."

"Me too. Now, how about we go look around and then head back to the strip."

"Sounds good." I said and put my hand into Edward's. I didn't want to get lost after all. Since I'm only 5'3''. _Right Bella, keep telling yourself that, _my inner voice said, but I ignored. At least for now.

**And there's that chapter. Once again, just like to apologize for the super lateness. But RL hated me and I had to deal with it and that meant focusing on that and not writing.**

**Now, I have a question, should I include another Vegas chapter or should I just get them back to Forks and post outtakes of the rest of their trip? Let me know in a review. Remember, I love you all : )**


	34. Chapter 34

**I was watching a game show the other day and this lady was from somewhere in Washington. They asked if that's where she grew up but she said no and that she grew up in Forks. I couldn't help but laugh. Just thought I share that with you all : )**

**Anyways, read on!**

**BPOV**

The next couple of days leading up to Edward's show, flew by. Every day we checked out something new. Be it a casino or restaurant or shop, we were looking at something. Edward, on more than one occasion, tried to buy me something. And me being me, refused, mostly because everything he wanted to buy cost what I considered a fortune. I finally relented and let him buy me a whole lot of M & M's from there store. I knew I would take some back to Reneesme because you couldn't find these colors in the bags in the grocery store.

Overall, our trip was a blast, but I was also glad to go back home. I missed my daughter a lot and couldn't wait to share the candy with her.

Our plane ride back was much like the ride there and before I knew it, we had arrived in Seattle. Since Edward left his car at the airport, we didn't have to wait for a ride and we were off to Forks quickly.

We arrived in Forks around 8 pm and headed straight for Esme and Carlisle's. I thought about letting her stay the night, but I wanted to see her. When we got to their house, I practically leapt out of the car and ran to the house, with Edward following close behind. But with Edward having longer legs than me, he got to the door before me and opened it.

"Come on," Edward said holding out his hand, "let's go get Reneesme. I know you're dying to see her." I grabbed his hand and we walked into the living room, where we found the cutest thing.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting next to each other and Reneesme was laying across their laps. But that wasn't even the cutest part, all three were sleeping with Aladdin playing on the tv. I brought my phone out to snap a picture because it was too cute to pass up.

"Aren't they adorable?" I asked Edward.

"It is. Too bad we have to wake them up." Then Edward walked over and tapped Carlisle on his shoulder. Carlisle's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Edward.

"Hey son. How was the trip?" Carlisle was now fully awake and waking Esme up. Once she opened her eyes she looked at Edward and then at me.

"Guess we were more tired than we thought." Esme laughed. "Guess you want to take this little one home?"

"If you can manage to pry yourselves away from her?" I said with a smile.

"Well," Esme started, "I can do it. But I'm not sure if Carlisle can. Those two have been together none stop, when he wasn't working."

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Esme's statement.

"I remember when you used to play tea party with Alice." Edward smirked. Carlisle glared at him playfully.

"As much as I hate to break this family moment up. I think we need to get Reneesme home now." I said.

"I agree." Edward said and went to get Reneesme out of Carlisle's arms. Once she was passed into Edwards's arms, Carlisle, and Esme, got up and followed us to the door where the bags were. Carlisle gave them to me and we headed out the door.

"Bye mom and dad. Talk to you tomorrow." Edward said before heading out the door and down the steps.

"Bye Carlisle. Bye Esme. Thanks again for watching Reneesme." I said giving each one a hug.

"Not a problem sweetheart. Carlisle and I loved it and we'll watch her again." All I could do was smile before following Edward's lead.

By the time I reached the car, Edward already had Reneesme buckled in and the car started. I quickly opened the back door, put the bags inside and then got into the passenger seat.

The drive to my house was made quickly and I couldn't wait to be back in my own bed. I mean, the hotel we stayed at was nice and so was the bed, but I really missed my own bed. Thankfully I didn't have to think about my bed much longer when I saw Edward pull in front of our house.

"Glad to be home?" He asked while turning off the car.

"You have no idea."

"I think I might actually. When I get home, I'm going straight to my bed and passing out from sleep."

"That's exactly how I feel." Edward smiled and then opened the door. He got out and got Reneesme while I got her bags and mine. Edward was waiting for me in front of the car. We walked together and when we reached the front door, I pulled out my key, somehow, and stuck it in before opening it. I pushed the door fully open with my hip and walked in. I dumped the bags right by the door deciding to get them tomorrow. Then I turned to Edward and held my arms out for him to give me Reneesme.

Once Edward passed her from his arms to mine, he backed up towards the door.

"Thanks for taking me on the trip Edward." I said with a smile.

"Not a problem. It was nice not being surrounded by my band mates the whole time. See ya." And he started to walk out the door. I followed, with Reneesme still in my arms, to close the door. As I was getting ready to close it I saw Edward stop suddenly and then turn around.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" My mind froze at that moment and I wasn't able to speak. I was confused to why he had to ask, but whatever, this is Edward I'm talking about. Since I still couldn't form words so all I could do was smile and nod. Edward returned a smile of his own before turning back around and making his way to the car.

I closed the door once I saw that his car had left. After double checking that I did in fact lock the door, I made my way to my Reneesme's room. She didn't stir or wake up the entire time I was dressing her in her pj's or tucked her into bed.

I smiled as I made my way to my room. Dressing in pj's quickly and getting snuggled into bed, I thought about Edward. He didn't have to take me to Vegas, but he did. Then when he asked if he could call me, like he hasn't been calling me before, but those calls also centered on Reneesme, I figured he actually wanted to talk to me. Everything I was thinking just made me smile and I knew that my relationship with Edward was going to change.

With that thought in my head, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**I know this is a total filler chapter, but I just couldn't think of a good way to write this chapter. Hopefully it's not to bad. I'll start the next chapter Tuesday while I drive 4 hours, with not distractions, to find an apartment for this upcoming school year. **

**I'd also like to announce that I'm officially married to chapter 8 of How To Fix A Pretty Boy. XquisiteProdigy, the author married us. We're on our honeymoon right now, but we have to be back by Monday so she can update. Ps-I recommend this story for you to read.**

**Now that I'm down with that A/N, I'd just like to say please review :) They make me smile! **


	35. Chapter 35

**So, my plan for working on this story on my trip, sooooo didn't work out. I was too tired, and then too busy, to focus. But I did start really working on it after we got back. Hope you like it!**

It was the morning after our return home, and Reneesme and I were snuggled in bed watching cartoons, even though it was Monday. When I woke her up, she was excited to see me and begged me to let her stay home. I knew that I shouldn't do it, but I gave in. I hadn't seen her in a few days and we both had missed each other immensely.

"Mommy, did you get me anything?" Reneesme asked me suddenly while watching tv.

"Why would I do that baby?"

"Cause you love me!" She squealed and I chuckled.

"Well then. I guess it's a good thing I did get you something." I untangled Reneesme from me and got out of bed. Since I left my bag downstairs, I had to get it. It didn't take me long to get it and get back up the stairs. When Reneesme heard me enter, she sat on her knees and watched me with excitement in her eyes. I put the bag on the bed and unzipped it. Carefully putting the bag in my hands, I took it out and hid it behind my back.

"Give me mommy"

"Excuse you. What's the polite thing to say?"

"I can pwease have it."

"Much better. Now, can I have a kiss before you get your treat."

Reneesme jumped up to her feet, wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a quick kiss. "Now can I have it?"

"Yes you may." I moved the candy from behind my back to her hands.

"Thank you." And then Reneesme hopped off the bed and ran out my room.

"Don't eat them all right away." I yelled, poking my head out the door. Even if she heard me, she would ignore what I said. Deciding that I spent enough time I bed, I got dressed, forgoing the shower until tonight.

When I was dressed I walked downstairs, and what do I see? Reneesme sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and eating her candy, along with James.

"What are you doing home?"

"Took the day off. Haven't seen either of you for quite a few days."

That's when I noticed that the two of them were eating the candy. And from what I could tell, they were almost done.

"Did you two inhale the candy?"

"No." Reneesme replied but didn't look at me. That was a dead give away that she was lying. Even James couldn't meet my eye.

"Sorry." He said, with a hint of guiltiness, still watching tv.

"It's ok. The whole thing is my fault really." I sighed. "I shouldn't have given her the candy right away. Anyways, it's noon and I'm gonna make some real food. Which both of you will eat."

I turned towards the kitchen debating what to make in my head. Finally deciding on something simple, I pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese and frozen corn dogs.

It didn't take long before everything was ready and I called James and Reneesme into the kitchen.

"I don feel good." Reneesme said walking into the kitchen. She walked to me and I picked her up.

"That's what happens when you eats lots of candy baby girl. Now you have to eat a little big of regular food."

Reneesme pouted as I out her down, but she went to the chair at the island and climbed up. I made each of us a plate, making sure to give Reneesme a little bit of macaroni and a half a corn dog. Once we all had our food, we ate in silence.

Not 15 minutes later and we were done. Reneesme left the kitchen and went into the living room, while James stayed in the kitchen.

"How was the trip?"

"It was good. I saw a lot of different things, faced a fear, saw Edward play. It couldn't have been better."

"That's good." James said while nodding his head. "How was it being with Edward for a few days by yourself?"

"It was nice actually. There was nothing to distract us, minus the attractions. We got to learn more about each other." I smiled.

"Good good." And then silence fell around us. I started putting dishes away and then into the dishwasher.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower now."

"Alright. Let me know when you're done. That way I can run the dishwasher."

"Ok."

I finished cleaning up in the kitchen before heading to the living room to watch tv with Reneesme. Just as I was about to sit down, I heard the house phone ringing. I walked back to the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella."

"Oh, hi Edward." And then silence followed. Neither one of speaking, since this was completely new to us. The only time we had talked on the phone, we were talking about Reneesme.

"So," I finally said breaking the silence. "How did you sleep? I can tell you that I personally got home, into bed and then promptly fell asleep."

"I did the same. Except I didn't make it to my room. I fell asleep on the couch."

"Guess I win by that alone."

"I guess so."

And then other awkward silence fell over us. I hadn't had this happen to me since, high school. When Edward and I first started dating, actually.

"Well, this is awkward." Edward finally said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That it is. Did you know the last time I had a conversation like this, it was when we first started dating."

"Really? You're lucky. I always have conversations like these, sometimes even with my family."

"That doesn't really surprise me."

"And why not?"

"You've always just been weird about that. I could never figure out why either. Anyways, how about we change the subject. Like, why did you ask to call me?"

"Well, I was, um, wondering, if maybe we could go get dinner this week."

"As in a date right?" I questioned.

"Of course. What else would it be?"

"Touché. Well then, my answer is yes. But why are you nervous this time. Considering we've already been on one AND we went on a trip together."

"Nerves. They got the better of me this time." I giggled. Yes giggled, like I was some teenage girl. But that's what Edward does to me. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes. But only because I think it's cute. Anyways, I think we should decide on a day and time."

"Good idea. I almost forgot about that. How about Friday, I'll pick you up at 7 and Reneesme can stay with Rose and Emmett or my parents."

"That sounds like a plan. Although, I'm sure Emmett and your parents are going to have to fight each other for her."

Edward barked out a laugh. "They just might." There was a short pause. "As much as I would love to continue talking to you, I need to go. The shower is calling my name."

"Alright. Well you're doing that, I'm going to call one of our possible babysitters and ask if they can take Reneesme Friday night. I'll text you later and let you know."

"Ok. Bye Bella."

"Bye." And I hung up the phone. On the inside, I was literally jumping for joy at, technically my second date or third, because of the trip, with Edward. In all honesty, this one felt like it was a first date, like our real first date years ago, and I couldn't be more excited. Too bad, that excitement was short lived.

James head peeked into the kitchen. "Bella, Reneesme just threw up. I would help, but you know how I get."

Sighing, I went to take care of my wonderful daughter.

"Reneesme," I called out to her climbing the stairs, "let's get you cleaned up." Ah, the joys of parenthood. Friday couldn't get here soon enough.

**Just like to let you know, the story will be ending soon. I don't think it'll be more than 10 more chapters, but who knows. Hopefully you enjoyed this. And this is kinda a filler chapter but not really. It's just how the last chapters are going to be, minus the epilogue of course. Review, please : )**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello all! Sorry I kept you hanging for a month. But I started reading The Vampire Academy series and refused to write anything until I finished the books. By the time I did finish, I had to move into my apartment, then school started and finally I just needed to settle. Which I did, and I couldn't be happier : ) Anyways, on to the chapter**

My date with Edward approached a lot quicker than I wanted and by time, today, Friday, rolled around, I was a nervous wreck. Which was ridiculous since I've already been on a date and trip with him, but whatever. I'm abnormal like that and I don't react like normal people would.

For this date, I just decided to wear black pants and a nice top. That's all I really needed to wear since Edward informed me this date wasn't going to be fancy.

I was putting my make-up on, while Reneesme watched. I personally think Alice was turning my daughter into a make-up and fashion kind of girl.

"Mommy, you look purtty"

"Thank you baby." I smiled. "Want to put on some lipstick?"

"Yes!" My daughter screamed and stood in front of me. She loved lipstick, I learned quickly after I caught her putting some on when a few months ago. So I usually put some on her, when I put some on.

"You look beautiful." I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Now lets go downstairs."

When we got downstairs we sat on the couch and waited for Edward to pick me up, which wasn't 10 minutes later.

Reneesme heard the doorbell and took off to answer it, with me closely following her. Throwing the door open, only because I knew it was Edward, Reneesme squealed with excitement.

"Hi" She chirped.

"Hello." Edward smiled down at her. "That's pretty lipstick you've got on."

"Thank you." She replied with a toothy grin.

"You're welcome." And then Edward looked at me. "And you look good too. Now it's going to be unfortunate that I'm gonna ask you to change."

"Why?" I questioned. Was the outfit not good? Was it not fancy enough?

Edward must have seen wheels in my head turning because he quickly clarified what he meant.

"It's not because it's bad, in any way. But where we're going, you'll be a bit over dressed. Oh, that reminds me, Reneesme is now coming with us."

"Really?"

"Yes really. When I decided to take you to where we're going, I just knew I had to take her. I want to spend time with both of you."

"That sounds fantastic." I replied while Reneesme squealed some more. "Why don't you come in while I go change." Edward stepped into the house and then Reneesme pulled him into the living room. "I'll be as quick as I can."

I undressed quickly and grabbed a pair of jeans and a solid blue t-shirt. Since Edward never said where we were going I assumed that it was someplace casual and all that was needed what the jeans and shirt.

"Ready!" I called out walking down the stairs. By the time I reached the bottom step Edward and Reneesme were waiting for me.

"Let's go." Edward said and grabbed Reneesme's hand while I grabbed my purse. While Edward walked to the car, I made sure to lock my door. I may or may not have forgotten to lock it one day this last week. Luckily for me, James got home soon after I left and promptly called me to tell me about what I had done. And he has yet to drop it.

I walked to the car and got in to the passenger seat. All Edward did was smile in return and start the car. Reneesme spent the entire ride talking while Edward and I chimed in every once in a while. She was a total ham sometimes, but I loved her anyways.

Reneesme was in the middle of a sentence when she suddenly stopped. I didn't blame her, because we were pulling up to a carnival and if there's one thing my daughter absolutely loved, it was carnivals. Right next to the circus.

"Mommy!" Reneesme squealed but that's all she said. Edward chuckled.

"You excited?" I question already knowing the answer.

"Yes! I wanna stuffed animal."

"Don't you have enough of them already?" I asked, and again knew the answer already.

"No." And she violently shook her head. This time both Edward and I chuckled. It was also at this point I realized that Edward had already parked the car and was ready to get out. Edward got Reneesme out while I walked around the front of the car.

As soon as Reneesme's feet touched the ground she started to run off, but I stopped her before she got two feet away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked looking down at her. The only response I got was a smile. I put my hand out and Reneesme grabbed it. The next thing she did surprised me. She grabbed Edward's hand and started pulling us towards the carnival. Edward and I glanced at each other and I could see the shock in his eyes too but I could also see the happiness and excitement too.

"Let's go." Reneesme said still trying to pull us to make us move. And with that we were off to enjoy the carnival.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Two hours later, Edward and I were carrying a sleeping Reneesme, and the many stuffed animals she got, to the car. Technically, I was carrying Reneesme and Edward was carrying the animals.

"Did I really have to carry the animals?" Edward asked for umpteenth time in the past 15 minutes.

"Yes. I told you not to get her them, but did you listen. No. This is your punishment for not listening. Hope you learned a lesson."

Edward narrowed his eyes playfully and I just giggled. Although, I wasn't lying when I told him this was punishment. It was. Reneesme didn't need any more stuffed animals. Ever.

Edward unlocked the doors so that I could put Reneesme in the car while he stuffed the stuffed animals in the trunk.

After Edward was done, he slid into the driver's seat and started the car. The ride home was filled with comfortable silence, mostly because I was falling asleep. I felt bad about that, but I was beat. Going to the carnival with Reneesme always wore me out.

I must have dozed off for a bit because the next thing I knew Edward was telling me to wake up.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"It's ok. I take a quick nap myself."

"Funny." I replied with a smirk. Edward chuckled while getting out of the car. I got Reneesme, while Edward got her toys.

I unlocked and opened the door quickly, ushering Edward before me.

"Just put them by the couch." I whispered. Edward nodded in acknowledgement and I went to tuck Reneesme into bed.

I laid her under the covers still in clothes. It wasn't the first time she slept in them, and I doubt it would be the last.

After making sure she was all settled, I quickly made my way downstairs to find Edward standing and whistling. And I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. It was the same stupid one that had been appearing any time I was near him or even thought of him.

"Thanks for today Edward. It really was a lot of fun. And it was great that Reneesme could come."

"She had to join sometime. I just figured sooner was better." He smiled. All I could do was smile in return.

"Well," he said after a few seconds, "I should get home. I'm pretty worn out."

I chuckled and I walked Edward to the door. "Kids will do that to you."

"So I've noticed." He replied and stepped outside. He went to take another step but stopped and turned around.

"I feel like this the beginning of something wonderful. Goodnight Bella." And with that Edward walked off towards his car.

"Me too." I whispered while watching him drive away. And I truly meant it. There was just something about tonight that made everything so real between us. I smiled as I realized that I couldn't wait for the future to come. I watched the night for a few more seconds before I closed the door with a huge smile on my face.

**And that's all she wrote! **

**This time I'm not kidding. This is really the end. I just felt right ending it here. But don't worry, I'll have either one huge epilouge, or a couple smaller ones, to post after this. Plus I'm thinking a couple outtakes. **

**Just like to say, it feels sad to be ending this story after 2 years. It was my baby, but I know I worked hard on it and that people enjoyed it. That's all that really matter.**

**Now, if you'd like to leave a review, I'd truly appreciate it : )**


	37. Chapter 37epilouge

**So guys, here's the epilogue. And it's inspired by my mom and dad who did in fact get married in Vegas. I believe I was 10 and my sister was 8, but since I have the memory of a goldfish I'm not sure. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Ok, let me try this again. I kinda forgot important info, and thankfully PrincessCurlyQ reminded me about it. Lots of thanks go to her for remembering something I didn't. And I just couldn't leave the chapter the way it was without adding that little bit of info.**

_2 years later_

"Reneesme! Hurry up, we have got to leave already. We're late enough as it is." I yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on mommy." She yelled back down in response to me. I huffed in annoyance. I love my daughter, I truly do, but some days she drives me up a wall. Today is a great example of that. The one day we have to be on time, we're late because Reneesme can't find her favorite stuffed animal.

It's about 7 am and we're supposed to be leaving, realistically now, that way we could get to Seattle on time for our plane. Oh, did I forget to mention that Edward, Alice, Jasper, Reneesme and I are going to Vegas? Yeah, probably should have mentioned that first, but oh well.

Anyways, it's not like we're going just to go. The real reason we're going is so Edward and I can get married. Hence the reason that Alice and Jasper are going as well. The only thing was that Alice and Jasper's baby Maria wouldn't be coming with us. She was just over a year old and they didn't want to take her to such a crowded place, and I couldn't blame them. I barely agreed to let Reneesme go. So Maria was going to stay with Carlisle and Esme while we went. The only reason Alice and Jasper agreed to go, and leave Maria, is because we need witnesses and they are both of our best friends. It was actually quite hard for them to say no.

"What is taking so long?" Edward suddenly asked and I jumped. And I say suddenly because he was supposed to be waiting for us outside in the car with Alice and Jasper.

"Geez Edward. Kill me now why don't you." I grabbed at my chest somehow thinking this will make my heart calm down.

"Sorry." Edward chuckled. "But seriously, what's going on?"

I blew a piece of hair that was falling into my face before speaking. "She can't find her favorite stuffed animal and refuses to go without it." This made Edward huff in annoyance too.

"Nessie!" He bellowed up to our lovely daughter. "If you don't get down here, now, you will be in serious trouble." And that's what made Reneesme come running down the stairs, stuffed animal in tow.

"Got it!" She smiled proudly.

"Great!" I replied enthusiastically. "Now let's go." Edward grabbed her hand and started walking away while I made sure I had everything. Deciding that I did in fact have everything, I walked out the door and locked it. By the time I reached the car, Edward had already started it and everyone was buckled in ready to go.

"All set?" Edward turned towards me and asked. I just nodded my head yes in response, to which Edward smiled.

We made it to the airport, just in time, thanks, mainly to Edward's lead foot, but that is neither here nor there.

And now we're in Sin City, but it's not so sin-y right now since it's day time.

The hotel we were staying at this time was Circus Circus, since we had Reneesme this time and it was the most kid friendly in our opinion. Since we flew here and didn't drive, we had to take a cab from the airport to the hotel and that was going to be the only disadvantage to our stay here.

When we got to the hotel, Edward left the four of us by the elevators while he went to get the room keys, which didn't take him very long to do.

"Ok, Alice and Jasper, here are your keys." He said handing them to Jasper. "You'll be right across the hall from Bella and I. So let's go up, get settled and then decide on what to do."

We made our way to sixth floor where we were staying, and then to our rooms. Alice and Jasper went to the right and we went to the left.

"We'll go over to your room in 10 minutes." Alice said. I nodded my head in understanding before she closed it.

After Edward opened the door, he let Reneesme and I go in first and then followed us. It was a nice room with two beds and once Reneesme saw this, she squealed.

"I get my own bed?" She questioned.

"Of course you do. You're far too big to be sleeping in the same bed as us." Edward replied, jokingly, with Reneesme. She didn't really say anything in response, she just got on one bed and started jumping on it.

"Reneesme, stop jumping on the bed." I told her as I laid down on the other bed and closed my eyes. I was super tired from last night, since Edward let me get less sleep than what I actually needed to function.

I felt the bed dip down next to me and then Edward was sitting next to me. I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Tired love?" He asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"You are mean." I replied with narrowed eyes, which made Edward laugh. I wanted to call him a few choice words, but resisted since Reneesme was in the room and there was a knocking on the door, which Edward got up to answer.

In the next moment, Alice flew into the room and jumped on the bed I was on. She then proceeded to jump on it.

"Is it in Cullen blood to jump on the bed?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yup." Alice quipped but stopped jumping and sat down next to me. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well," Edward started but was interrupted by Reneesme.

"I'm hungry daddy." And then she gave him the pout.

"Guess that answers that question" Alice said with a smile.

"Does not." Edward replied. Alice didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow as a way of telling him to prove her wrong. Not even 10 seconds later, Edward blew out a breathe and dropped his shoulders in defeat.

Alice broke out into a huge grin. "Ha! I didn't even have to say anything!"

Edward narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"It's alright Edward. Reneesme and Bella have you wrapped around their fingers, just like Alice has me wrapped." Jasper said clasping Edward's shoulder.

Edward ignored Jasper and turned towards Reneesme, "Want some McDonalds?"

"Yes!" Reneesme threw herself at Edward. "Let's go!"

Edward laughed and said "You heard the girl. Let's go."

Edward opened the door and walked out with Jasper following closely behind. Alice and I took a little bit longer, since I had to get my purse and room key. Apparently Edward forgets everything when he's thinking about our daughter.

"Do you think they even notice we're this far behind?" Alice asked.

"Probably not." I chuckled. We followed quietly behind to the elevators, where they noticed that we were beside them.

"Where were you guys?" Jasper asked.

"Wow. You noticed." Mockingly glared at Jasper.

Jasper pulled Alice towards him and kissed her forehead, "Sorry darlin'. But next to you, Nessie, is the other girl in my life."

"I can live with that." Alice kissed Jasper. Edward and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. It was at that moment that the elevator doors opened and we all stepped in. Edward put Nessie on the ground between him and I and she grabbed each of our hands. We rode the elevator down and when the doors opened up we quickly made our way out since there was a group of people waiting.

"Edward," I looked over at him. "Do you think we should let Nessie walk?" Yes. I was that paranoid parent. Since the moment we got here, I've seen kids walking with their parents but I was still freaking out. I've seen one too many CSI episodes.

"Calm down baby." Edward said sensing my panic. "She'll be fine. She's seven years old, not three." Rationally, I knew he was right, but that did nothing to settle my nerves, but I didn't fight it. At some point, I needed to loosen the reins a bit. The present was probably the best place to start.

"Reneesme," I called looking down to her.

"Yes?" I replied looking up at me.

"Don't let go of mine of or daddy's hand. Understood?" Her response was a head nod of yes and gripping our hands a bit tighter.

The five of us then walked out the front doors of the hotel and started towards the McDonald's that was about 10 minutes away, but close to the hotel itself. The sidewalks were crowded with people and both Nessie and I found ourselves pushing closer to Edward. Jasper and Alice were behind us by a little bit but nothing drastic.

When we finally reached the restaurant, I basically threw myself and Nessie inside to escape the crowd from outside. Though it was pretty packed itself. Alice and I decided to get a place to sit while Edward, Nessie and Jasper ordered the food.

"So, Bella." Alice started "I was thinking that we could go shopping later."

I thought about it for a moment, and actually thought it would be a good idea. Who knows what I could find here. "Alright."

As soon as I agreed Alice went silent. This is one of the few times that I actually agreed, not against my will, to go with her. Any time I give consent, she does this. It took her a few seconds before she snapped out of it and squealed. Yes squealed. Who knew that a women in her mid-20's could squeal, but that's Alice for you.

Reneesme, Edward and Jasper joined us by that time. Edward and Jasper saw how happy Alice was but didn't say anything. And Reneesme was took focused on her happy meal to notice.

We finished our lunch and walked back to the hotel, but as soon as we made it inside Alice grabbed my arm to stop me. This made Edward, who was holding a tired Reneesme, and Jasper.

"Where do you think you're going?" She questioned me.

"Apparently not to my room." I sighed. "Alice, are you going to go shopping now?" Her response was a nod of her head.

"Have fun shopping baby." Edward chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him. "The three of us, are just gonna go swimming." At this announcement, Reneesme's head shot up with a grin plastered on her face. Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss before him and Edward walked towards the elevators.

"Come on Bella." And that's what started my shopping trip with Alice.

A few hours later, not really sure how long because I stopped focusing on it when I really started to enjoy what Alice wanted to buy. She had planned on where to go before hand, so we walked from our hotel to Planet Hollywood where we did all our shopping. Alice bought, not only things for her, but for me. For me, she bought a couple outfits, a bathing suit, and some lingerie, that was for the wedding night. Actually, all of the things she bought me, she wanted me to wear here. She told me that everything she bought was what she would've bought if I had a wedding shower and engagement party.

We finally made our way back to the hotel but instead of actually going to the hotel, we went to where the shops were.

"I thought we were done shopping?" I questioned. Now I was confused because she told me where were done.

"We are done shopping. But we're not quite done with everything yet. I booked you an appointment at the salon." She said nonchalantly. "And before you start saying anything, I'm doing this because you're getting married tomorrow. Just because you and my brother decided to get married in Vegas doesn't mean you shouldn't look beautiful on your wedding day." She had a point, so I didn't argue with her.

When we got to the salon, I learned she had made this appointment days ago. She made the appointment for a manicure, express pedicure, full leg waxing and mini express facial. It was actually really relaxing and I was thankful for what she did.

By the time we got to my room, I was exhausted. Opening the door, Alice and I stumbled upon a sleeping Edward and Jasper. Reneesme was sitting on the bed with Edward watching tv.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hey baby. I can see you tired our your daddy and uncle."

"Yup." She stated proudly. Alice went to sleeping Jasper to wake him up. And she accomplished this by jumping on the bed.

"Hey darlin'. How was your day" He sleepily asked.

"Good. Not as tiring as yours though it seems." Alice giggled. Jaspers response was a mumble. "Alright big guy. Let's get out of here and go to our room." Somehow Jasper was able to get up and walk across the hall still half asleep.

"See you two in the morning." Alice said and followed Jasper out the door. She silently closed it, as not to wake Edward.

That night, we all stayed in our rooms and rested. Edward woke up eventually and the three of us just watched tv and ordered room service.

The next morning, Edward and I woke up at eight but let Reneesme sleep some more. Alice came over a few minutes after eight to watch Reneesme for us while we went to get our marriage license.

***********************************1 hour later*********************************

Getting the license didn't take much time at all, most of the time was getting to there and back. When we got back to the hotel, Edward went to Jasper's room and I went to ours, that way we could both get ready sticking to tradition in some sense.

Alice already had Reneesme up and dressed when I entered the room. Reneesme was sitting on the bed with the biggest smile on her face watching Alice put on her make-up. I couldn't help but laugh. Reneesme heard and turned towards me.

"Don't I look pretty?" She asked jumping to the ground and twirling.

"You look beautiful." I smiled.

"Ok, ok. Let's get you beautified Bella. You're wedding is in two hours." And Alice sat me down and the bed and started her work.

Just over an hour later, Alice was done and I couldn't be happier. My make-up and hair was simple. The same went for the dress. It was a plain, white, t-length dress. And the shoes I wore were flats. I really thought about heels but decided against it, only because we're in Vegas and that just seems like it would be a bad idea for me.

After grabbing our jackets, we met up with Edward and Jasper in the hallway with 40 minutes until the ceremony.

Edward looked gorgeous in his tux. Have I mentioned how much I like him in one? Well now I have.

Edward and I were looking each other over when we heard a throat being cleared. I felt my face heating up but turned towards the noise to see Jasper smirk.

"Come on. Let's go get you two married." Jasper said. "Reneesme would you like to hold my hand?"

"Yes please." And then she blushed. That was an unfortunate trait I passed on.

"Well, looks like Jasper has a new date for the wedding. Guess that means I can get my own." Alice replied.

Jasper turned towards her and replied, "Be my guest. Reneesme love me enough not to leave me." And then he winked.

"It was good well it lasted." Alice shrugged. By that time made it to the elevators and happened to catch one right as it opened up.

"You ready to do this?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Have been for awhile." I smiled.

"You ready?" Alice asked while fixing my hair.

"More than you'll ever know." We waited a few minutes before we were told we could begin. Reneesme walked out first, then followed by Alice. Finally it was my turn to walk. As I started walking, I looked down the aisle towards Edward and my smile widened even more.

He was, and always had be, my one. It took us awhile to find each other again, but that's life. As I finished my walk and looked up into green eyes, I couldn't wait for our forever to start.

**Alright folks, that's the end! I will be doing some outtakes and what not. Not sure when, but I will when I have time. Review one last time please 3**


End file.
